Lonely angels: Derrière les sourires
by choup37
Summary: Tome 3. Jack avait toujours su que vivre à bord du Tardis serait bien loin d'être calme, mais certaines aventures sont simplement inimaginables. De nouveaux amours, des planètes inédites, et beaucoup de course attendent le capitaine alors qu'il tente de faire le point sur sa relation avec le Docteur et Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Il m'aura fallu pas mal de temps pour réussir à écrire ce tome, je commençais à saturer, j'avais besoin de temps pour écrire d'autres fics DW, faire autre chose tout court.. et retrouver l'inspiration. Ce tome aura connu une très longue réécriture, deux à la suite, mais j'ai enfin réussi à avoir ce que je voulais, j'espère que cela vous plaira!**

 **Il prend place directement après la fin du tome 2, on retrouve donc notre groupe agrandi. Comme toujours, le tome est fini, pas d'inquiétude pour la publication qui dépend de vos review mouhéhé (même pas honte): un chapitre par semaine minimum, plus si ça réclame :D**

 **Ce tome est dédié à mon amie Fee, ma soeur adoptive et une de mes plus grandes sources d'inspiration :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Le 25ème siècle. Une époque où la conquête spatiale terrienne était déjà bien avancée, en témoignaient les nombreux avant-postes répartis dans les systèmes solaires entourant la Voie lactée. La diversité était devenue une valeur obligée, la mixité également. Après des réactions plus ou moins positives à la découverte de vies aliens, les êtres humains avaient fini par accepter la présence d'autres êtres vivants.

Malgré ces avancées spectaculaires, aucun peuple n'en était encore arrivé au voyage dans le temps, aussi ce fut un choc pour les nouveaux venus lorsque le Docteur leur annonça où ils se rendaient :-

 _-Le 15ème siècle de Pan IV ?_

 _-Sans blague ?_

 _-Pan ? C'est pas le dieu grec de la forêt?_ demanda Jack avant d'ajouter devant les sourcils haussés. _Quoi ? Je ne suis pas plus bête que vous !_

 _-Pan était aussi le dieu de la lubricité, je ne suis pas surpris que tu le connaisses,_ commenta James.

Un sourire grivois étira les lèvres de Jack.

 _-Mon dieu favori en cours de mythologie gréco-romaine. Avec Dionysos. Ces grecs, de vrais pervers cachés. Tant de statues à poil, et ils se voulaient les êtres plus rigoureux de la Méditerranée!_

 _-Revenons-en à nos moutons!_ intervint Ariane. _15ème siècle ? Vous nous prenez pour des cons?_

 _-Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser?_ lâcha le Docteur, un sourire malicieux gravé sur le visage. _Le Tardis voyage aussi dans le temps._

 _-JE N'Y CROIS PAS !_

 _-PAS POSSIBLE !_

Rose s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche, suivie de près de Jack. Les deux morveux rirent encore plus fort lorsque le couple les fixa, outré.

 _-Comment vous croyez que je les ai rencontrés, exactement?_ hoqueta Jack.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-1941, Terre. LA Terre, pas les répliques. Londres. Blitz. Quand Hitler bombardait l'Angleterre,_ expliqua le capitaine, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. _Celle-là_ – il désigna Rose du doigt – _aie!_ \- Rose l'avait mordu – _pendait à un ballon de barrage, un drapeau de l'Union Jack sur son tee-shirt._

 _-La classe incarnée,_ renifla la blonde en lançant ses mèches en arrière avec dignité.

 _-Une beauté sauvage perdue au milieu des bombes .. Je n'avais aucune chance,_ commenta Jack en secouant son doigt _. Heureusement que j'avais de l'entrainement, des mois à me tracer mon chemin dans les rangs,_ sourit-il avant de crier sous la tape de Rose qui le fusilla du regard. _Quoi ?_

 _-Bref,_ grommela cette dernière. _On s'est rencontré en 1941. On a sauvé le monde, qu'il allait tuer –_ Un grommellement ressemblant à un ' _oh pas encore'_ s'échappa de la gorge de l'intéressé- e _t on a eu assez de bon cœur pour l'embarquer avec nous._

 _-Disons plutôt qu'on a eu pitié des pauvres locaux,_ intervint innocemment le Docteur qui réglait les commandes depuis le début de la conversation.

 _-Oy ! Je vais bouder !_

 _-Oh merci seigneur, un peu de calme_ , ironisa Rose avant de piailler lorsque Jack se jeta sur elle. _Pas les chatouilles !_

Le Docteur sourit devant l'expression ahurie du couple.

 _-C'est toujours comme ça?_ demanda enfin lentement James, en regardant Jack et Rose se tirer les cheveux en roulant sur le sol.

 _-Oh non, là, ils sont calmes. C'est bien pire quand Jack est en manque de sexe._

L'intéressé s'immobilisa, et fronça les sourcils, les dents de Rose enfoncées dans son bras.

 _-ça m'est déjà arrivé ?_

 _-Prions les dieux que non! Debout bande de zouaves, vous salissez le sol! Allez!_ grogna-t-il en tapant des mains.

 _-Dictateur,_ grommela Jack en se relevant.

Le Docteur lui adressa un sourire brillant.

 _-Vous devriez rencontrer Mussolini._

 _-Je m'en passerai avec plaisir, merci bien !_

 _-Prenez une chambre, tous les trois! Non, Jack, tais-toi!_ fit Ariane en levant le doigt. _On va vraiment sur une autre planète ?_

 _-Oui_ , sourit le Docteur.

 _-Au 15ème siècle ?_

 _-Yep,_ confirma Rose en rangeant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

 _-Y aura du monde ?_

 _-P'tèt bien que oui, p'tèt bien que non,_ répondit Jack, amusé.

 _-Ce sera dangereux?_ demanda James.

 _-Sans aucun doute,_ rirent en même temps les deux compagnons sous le regard indigné du Seigneur du temps.

 _-Génial_! s'exclama la mercenaire en sautant sur place, s'attirant un sourire tendre de James.

 _-Doucement, chérie, tu vas percer le plancher._

 _-Pas de risque,_ répliqua le Docteur. _Quoique avec des talons pareils.. Vous voudrez bien les ôter, là on va, ils risquent de vous gêner._

 _-Rabat-joie,_ grogna Ariane, mais elle retira ses chaussures et alla les remplacer pour une paire plus confortable.

James fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Jack.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais en 1941 sur la Terre-mère ?_

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, préférant lui adresser ce sourire mystérieux qui faisait fondre le cœur des plus cruels.

 _-N'oublie pas ta gourde,_ _vieil homme._ _Tu risques d'en avoir besoin._

 _-Tu vas voir si je suis si vieux!_ s'exclama l'homme-panthère en se lançant à sa poursuite autour de la console.

Le Docteur roula des yeux. Des singes. Mixés à du félin, en plus. Pourquoi il les avait fait monter à bord, déjà ?

* * *

Pan IV, quatrième planète du système panien, comme l'expliqua doctement le Docteur, était réputée pour la qualité de son air et sa faune totalement conservée. Ici, pas de béton ou de bâtiments futuristes. Simplement des montagnes à la neige aussi bleue que le ciel était rouge, couvertes de forêts argentées. Un enchantement pour les yeux et le cœur, donc, que le Docteur crut bon de nuancer en expliquant :

 _-Tant que possible, aucun contact direct avec les locaux. Cette planète est de catégorie I, les peuples qui y vivent ignorent tout du reste de l'univers et d'une quelconque technologie impliquant autre chose que les matériaux les plus basiques._

 _-Attendez une minute,_ intervint James _. Je ne suis pas aussi calé en voyages interstellaires que vous, mais j'ai assez trainé ma carcasse dans la galaxie pour savoir que si cette planète est Catégorie I, on n'a rien à y foutre. Ces peuples vivent dans l'équivalent de la Préhistoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'ils nous voient ?_

 _-On va tout faire pour l'éviter,_ sourit Jack. _Tu as peur, papi ? Trop de risques pour toi ?_

James étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais.

 _-Disons que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller te récupérer quand les locaux t'auront enlevé parce que tu auras volé je ne sais quelle relique sacrée._

 _-Oh oui, si on pouvait éviter que cela recommence_ , gémit Rose. _La dernière fois a été un enfer._

 _-Question de point de vue.. Moi j'étais bien,_ rit Jack avant de grogner en se recevant une tape.

 _-Forcément, idolâtré comme tu l'étais ! Nous, on a moins ri !_

 _-Silence, les enfants!_ intervint Ariane _. Laissez-moi profiter du calme! Pour une fois que je peux me promener sans que personne ne me tire dessus !_

 _-Mère louve a parlé! Silence avant qu'elle ne morde l'un d'entre nous!_ sourit James avant de reculer pour éviter de se faire frapper lui-même.

Les autres râlèrent pour la forme, avant de retomber dans un silence confortable, reprenant leur marche interrompue. Le calme environnant était plus apaisant que des heures de sauna, et ils se surprirent à inspirer de longues bouffées d'air, profitant de sa pureté avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le contact avec la nature semblait opérer un tour de magie sur les deux mercenaires, en particulier James qui dévorait les lieux du regard. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait sentir sa panthère ronronner de plaisir. Le fauve appréciait clairement le retour à la nature, et James devait reconnaître que lui aussi. Ici, pas de coups de feu ou d'attaques dans le dos, juste eux, les montagnes, le son des feuilles écrasées et le glouglou de l'eau qui coulait à quelques mètres d'eux.

 _-Je dois admettre, boss, quand vous avez dit vouloir nous emmener en rando, ce n'était pas à ça que je m'attendais,_ entendit-il déclarer Ariane derrière lui. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé une de ces drogues dures qu'on trouve sur Alios. C'est comme si je nageais sur de l'or !_

 _-C'est magnifique, hein?_ sourit le Seigneur du temps.

 _-C'est ce que vous faites tout le temps? Vous balader dans des mondes inconnus et prendre des photos en évitant de vous faire bouffer par les locaux ?_

 _-On sauve le monde, aussi, parfois,_ rit Rose.

Jack profita que les filles discutaient avec le Docteur pour se rapprocher de James. Le saisissant par le bras, il l'entraina à quelques mètres pour murmurer.

 _-Tant que j'y pense... tu t'es excusé auprès d'Ariane ?_

L'homme-panthère cligna des yeux, avant de grimacer et acquiescer silencieusement.

 _-Et ?_

 _-Je suis toujours en vie, c'est le principal, non ?_

Les pointes des lèvres de Jack esquissèrent un léger mouvement vers le haut, avant que celui-ci secoue la tête.

 _-Ne merde pas, James. Elle est géniale. Tu ne veux pas lui dire pour ton âge, ok, je peux comprendre, mais ne-HUUUUUUUUUMPF._

James avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, son corps soudain en alerte alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à toute vitesse, ses yeux analysant chaque buisson et arbre qu'il pouvait apercevoir. À quelques mètres d'eux, Ariane s'était aussi figée, sa main se posant instinctivement sur sa taille où devait se trouver … - _j'avais dit pas d'armes!_ pesta silencieusement le Docteur, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa désapprobation à voix haute, car la forêt sembla prendre vie, et avant que le groupe n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'un groupe d'indigènes armés de ce qui ressemblait à des machettes et lances terriblement coupantes.

 _-Autant pour éviter le contact direct avec les locaux,_ souffla Jack en levant prudemment les mains, imité par le reste du groupe.

Les nouveaux venus les fixaient de leurs yeux roses, le vert foncé de leur peau se fondant en effet parfaitement dans la forêt environnante. Ils étaient vêtus légèrement, des bracelets de cuir agrémentant parfois leur pagne. Leur tension était visible dans le moindre de leurs gestes, leur peur évidente devant leur découverte. Damnit.

 _-Que ferait le capitaine Kirk dans ce cas?_ pesta Rose.

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Sérieusement? James T. Ki.. oh bref,_ grommela-t-elle, outrée devant son manque de culture geek après des mois passés à ses côtés.

 _-Il y avait pas un type avec des grandes oreilles, dedans?_ souffla Ariane. _Spick ?_

 _-Spock ! C'est resté ? Sérieux ? La version originelle ou celle avec Chris Pine ?_

 _-Les filles,_ grogna Jack entre ses dents.

Rose se tut brusquement en réalisant que les yeux des inconnus étaient rivés sur elle. Quoi, ils n'avaient jamais vu de blonde? pensa-t-elle, avant de déglutir en les voyant lever leurs armes. Visiblement non.. Oh, cette escapade commençait à moins lui plaire..

 _-Serait-ce possible que les cheveux blonds de Rose l'identifieraient à une démone?_ murmura James très bas.

 _-Hé bien..,_ souffla le Docteur en cherchant désespéramment à rassurer l'intéressée, mais celle-ci le vit se rapprocher lentement d'elle.

 _-Docteur ?_

 _-Hum.._

 _-Attention!_ hurla Ariane alors que les autochtones les attaquaient en hurlant, ayant clairement décidé qu'ils représentaient un danger.

 _-Pas d'armes à feu!_ cria le Docteur en poussant Rose sur le côté pour la protéger. _C'est déjà assez mauvais qu'ils nous aient vus !_

 _-Vous êtes bien gentil, mais on fait comment alors?_ protesta Ariane.

 _-Vous êtes des mercenaires, vous ne vous êtes jamais battus sans flingue?_ s'exclama ahuri Jack en décochant des coups de pieds à tout-va.

Ariane le fixa, avant d'hausser les épaules et commencer à distribuer à son tour son lot de coups de pieds dans le cu. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir son petit-ami se battre contre un trio, armé d'un simple poignard. Ses mouvements étaient souples, ses gestes rapides. Un pro en action. Miam.

Distraite par cette vision terriblement attirante, la jeune femme ne vit pas venir l'attaque derrière elle. Elle ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque la massue s'effondra sur sa tête, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, assommée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _-Vous êtes certain de vous ?_ insista Rose pour la énième fois.

 _-Rose, fais-lui confiance,_ intervint Jack en voyant la fumée menacer de sortir des narines de James. _S'il dit que c'est ce chemin, je le crois !_

 _-Désolée, mais pour moi tout se ressemble !_

 _-C'est la différence entre une civile et nous,_ grommela James. _Dans ce genre de situation, on sait s'en sortir._

 _-La ferme! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mercenaire pour me débrouiller! Je n'ai jamais eu à me repérer dans une forêt alien, c'est tout !_

 _-Alors laisse faire les pros, tu veux?_ grogna James.

Rose lui décocha un coup de poing, furieuse.

 _-C'est quoi qui te rend si con? Qu'on ait perdu Ariane ? On a aussi perdu le Docteur, je te signale, et on fait pas chier tout le monde !_

 _-Ok, ok, doucement!_ s'exclama Jack en s'interposant. _On est tous tendu, on est tous énervé, mais on veut tous la même chose : les retrouver et partir. Ça sera plus simple si vous évitez de vous écharper._

Rose décocha un regard noir à James, mais recula néanmoins, avant de se détourner, ses bras serrés autour d'elle. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils étaient à la recherche de leurs amis, sans succès.

Les choses étaient devenues un peu confuses après que Ariane ait été assommée. Il y avait eu des cris, au moins un coup de feu, et une branche tombée soudainement, au milieu d'un sifflement familier. La poussière qui était résultée de cette chute lui avait permis de s'enfuir : lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, toussant et crachant, cela avait été pour découvrir la disparition du Docteur et d'Ariane. Depuis lors, ils s'étaient lancés à leur recherche, se fiant aux sens de James. Ou plutôt, Jack faisait confiance à James et Rose suivait.

Le capitaine lança un regard sévère à James, qui haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers Rose et la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et inspirant son odeur rassurante.

 _-C'est ma faute.._

 _-Ne dis pas de bêtises,_ pesta Jack. _Personne ne pouvait prévoir que les autochtones allaient vouloir nous faire un remake de King Kong._

 _-Celui de 1933 ou Peter Jackson?_ sourit-elle faiblement.

 _-Tu as vu celui de Jackson ? Il n'est pas encore sorti à ton époque._

 _-Tardis, tu te souviens ?_ Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand on va les retrouver, Jack? Je suis une démone pour eux, et même à deux, vous ne serez pas assez forts._

 _-J'ai une petite idée.. Mais d'abord, on va les retrouver_ , fit-il en lui prenant la main avant de l'entrainer à la suite de James qui se plaça à la gauche de la jeune femme.

Rose secoua la tête devant l'attitude du mercenaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attitude. Une minute ils se disputaient comme deux charretiers, la seconde suivante il virait mode protecteur à son égard. Décidant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur le fonctionnement interne du nouveau venu, Rose serra la main de Jack, avant de se remettre résolument en marche.

* * *

 _-Quand on me dit que je vais randonner, ce n'est pas à ça que je m'attends,_ grommela Rose en repoussant une énième branche.

 _-Sers les dents Rosie, on y est presque,_ l'encouragea Jack.

 _-Sssssh,_ siffla James en s'accroupissant derrière un buisson.

 _-On y est?_ murmura Jack en le rejoignant, tous ses sens également en éveil.

Rose les regarda analyser le village en contrebas en silence : encore une fois, elle fut frappée par leurs similitudes. Accroupis côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant alors qu'ils murmuraient, échangeant des indications sur les alentours, ils étaient l'image même de partenaires.

La jeune femme déglutit en réalisant combien il serait simple pour Jack de replonger dans son ancienne vie. Malgré les mois passés à vivre avec elle et le Docteur, son ami avait clairement conservé tous ses anciens réflexes. Ni lui ni James ne semblait déphasés dans cet environnement, contrairement à elle. La blonde regarda avec dépit ses vêtements déchirés, avant d'hausser les épaules et s'accroupir à côté de Jack.

Elle haussa les sourcils en découvrant un petit village typique composé de huttes formant un large cercle. Entre ça, les vêtements de ses habitants et l'enlèvement, elle avait atteint son quota de clichés du jour.

 _-Ok.. quel est le plan ? Puisque apparemment je suis une démone,_ grommela-t-elle, toujours dépitée à cette pensée.

Jack sourit devant sa moue.

 _-Ce sont des gens simples, n'est-ce pas ? Facilement impressionnables si on sait s'y prendre._

 _-Ça nous a bien aidé tout à l'heure,_ bougonna-t-elle.

 _-Sauf que cette fois, on aura quelque chose en plus,_ répondit Jack avant de sortir le tournevis sonique du Docteur, récupéré après la bagarre sur le sol.

 _-Oh non, sérieusement ? Tu veux les effrayer avec ?_

 _-Laisse-moi voir si je suis ton raisonnement,_ intervint James calmement. _Tu veux faire de la magie? Nous faire prendre pour des dieux ?_

 _-Des dieux, pas nécessairement, mais les impressionner, oui,_ répliqua Jack en haussant les épaules.

Rose gémit. Pire plan du siècle.

 _-On peut pas juste entrer, se cacher, les trouver et repartir ?_

 _-Tu as vu la disposition de leurs maisons? Elles sont faites pour voir arriver des gens de loin. Les guetteurs nous verront venir à des kilomètres._

 _-Alors quoi, on joue aux dieux?_ lâcha Rose en roulant des yeux.

 _-Des dieux très en colère qu'on ait attaqué leurs amis,_ rétorqua Jack dont les yeux pétillaient.

Rose lança un regard désespéré à James, qui haussa les épaules, avant de se redresser.

 _-C'est l'heure de se rappeler de tes cours de théâtre, Rosie_ , sourit le capitaine.

* * *

Ariane contint un soupir. Elle détestait attendre. Il n'existait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle pourrait se débarrasser de ces types sans peine, alors pourquoi le Docteur refusait-il de la laisser faire ? Ce dernier lui lança un nouveau regard noir, semblant deviner ses pensées.

 _-On ne s'en prend pas aux locaux, miss Davis. Encore moins à un peuple sans défense._

 _-Ils n'étaient pas sans défense quand ils nous ont attaqué!_ protesta-t-elle.

 _-Ils avaient peur,_ répliqua-t-il sèchement, _ils ont découvert des intrus dans des montagnes clairement sacrées, d'une autre couleur de peau, vêtus étrangement, et l'une d'elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur anormale. Donc oui, ils nous ont attaqués! Je pensais que c'était évident._

Ariane le regarda, ébahie. Est-ce qu'elle venait de se faire remettre en place? Sans attendre de réponse, le Seigneur du temps reprit ses cent pas, ses bras croisés dans le dos alors qu'il faisait encore une fois le tour de la hutte de pierres où ils étaient enfermés.

 _-Voyez au-delà de votre peur, Ariane. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous grandirez._

La brune le fixa, estomaquée, avant de siffler furieusement. Elle n'était pas une enfant, bordel! De quel droit lui parlait-il ainsi? À sa grande surprise, le Docteur secoua la tête, clairement amusé.

 _-Vous me faîtes penser à Jack quand je l'ai rencontré,_ murmura-t-il, et un léger sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres. _Il était comme vous, perdu, agressif, effrayé.. Loin d'être recommandable. Vous trouvez votre vie sale ? Vous n'êtes rien comparé à ce qu'il était._

Ariane haussa un sourcil, surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette comparaison? Comment pouvait-il dire que sa vie de mercenaire n'était rien comparée au passé de Jack ? Il ne la connaissait pas! Là encore, néanmoins.. Elle n'était pas contre quelques informations sur le beau capitaine.

 _-Vous balancez souvent ce genre de vérité aux gens?_ attaqua-t-elle.

Ok, peut-être pas la meilleure manière de répondre, mais comme elle l'avait dit à Rose, elle était nulle en relations humaines.

Les yeux du Seigneur du temps se mirent à pétiller alors qu'il se souvenait de sa discussion houleuse avec Jack le soir de l'arrivée de celui-ci à bord du Tardis. Rassilon, les murs avaient tremblé ! Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis, tous les deux.

 _-Quoi_? s'irrita Ariane.

Un léger rire.

 _-Tellement semblables.. Je comprends ce qu'il voit en vous. On dirait que lui et moi avons le même défaut._

 _-Qui serait ?_

 _-On cherche à sauver toutes les âmes perdues,_ murmura doucement le Docteur avant de se détourner en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ne laissant pas le temps à une Ariane estomaquée de répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _Boum._

Ariane haussa un sourcil.

Des cris.

Le Docteur roula des yeux.

Un son de poteries qui se brisent.

Uh.

 _-Je me demandais combien de temps ils allaient encore perdre à se chamailler,_ grommela le Docteur en continuant d'examiner son patient.

Ariane haussa un sourcil.

 _-Ce serait eux ?_

 _-Qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour attaquer le village en plein jour armé de mon tournevis sonique ?_

 _-Votre quoi ?_

 _-Mon.. bref, un objet à moi, très utile, partout, plein de choses possibles avec, vous n'avez pas idée, mais n'essayez pas de monter une armoire avec._

Ariane cligna des yeux.

 _-Laissez tomber_ , soupira le Docteur en finissant de faire avaler sa potion au malade, avant de sourire à celui-ci et se redresser. _Allons les empêcher de détruire tout le village,_ déclara-t-il gaiement, les mains dans ses poches.

Les locaux qui les entouraient reculèrent, leur peur évidente. Ariane haussa les sourcils, avant de suivre le Seigneur du temps, qui poussa la petite porte de la hutte donnant sur la cour du village.

Elle grogna en découvrant le bazar environnant: des tables gisaient sur le sol, aux côtés de petites remorques et autres matériels d'agriculture. Un peu partout s'étalait le contenu de poteries brisées, abandonnées dans leur hâte par les villageois terrifiés. La poussière née de ce chaos environnant fit tousser Ariane, qui secoua le bras, à la recherche d'air frais.

 _-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ crisa-t-elle.

 _-Ariane_ ?!

L'intéressé hésita entre sourire ou péter un câble devant l'expression ébahie de James. Celui-ci se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, accompagné de Jack et Rose aux expressions tout aussi noires. L'ancien Agent tenait d'une main le tournevis du Docteur, l'autre occupée avec ce que le Seigneur du temps reconnut comme un pistolet rétractable. Le mercenaire était également armé, son attitude celle de quelqu'un prêt au combat.

 _Autant pour le refus des armes !_ pesta-t-il silencieusement, sa bonne humeur disparaissant soudainement devant les dégâts occasionnés par leur attitude, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son irritation à voix haute, car James et Rose piquèrent un sprint, leur bras s'enroulant autour d'eux avant que quiconque ait pu réagir.

 _-Docteur !_

 _-Ariane ! Tu vas bien ? Je te croyais.._

 _-Quoi, prisonnière ?_ s'irrita la jeune femme en se dégageant de ses bras. _Bordel, James, ce sont des enfants ! Regarde-les ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous fassent ?_

 _-Des.._

 _-Regarde leurs vêtements! Leurs armes! Ils sont inoffensifs! On n'a aucune raison de les craindre, eux par contre doivent être terrorisés! On ne s'en prend pas aux gens comme eux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre! Ce n'est pas nous ! On attaque les mauvais !_

Ignorant le début de dispute en cours, le Docteur repoussa gentiment Rose avant de demander sèchement, sans prendre la peine de cacher son mécontentement :

 _-Jack? Désireux de m'expliquer ce bazar?_

 _-Pourquoi moi?_ s'indigna le jeune homme, mais sa prise sur son arme se desserra légèrement.

 _-_ _Il n'y a que vous pour penser à un plan si stupide ! Menacer un peuple sans aucune connaissance technologique en vous faisant passer pour des dieux, risquer tout leur développement culturel et scientifique!_ _Et mon tournevis! C'est un objet de paix, pas de violence! Il répare et il guérit, il ne menace pas!_ hurla-t-il. _Rien à voir avec votre autre joujou!_ siffla-t-il en regardant avec dégoût l'arme de Jack qui sentit le pistolet lui brûler soudainement la main.

Son compagnon avait baissé la tête devant sa fureur, son malaise augmentant de seconde en seconde alors qu'il réalisait à quel point son plan était stupide et dangereux. Il avait agi contre tous les principes appris auprès de son ami. Quel abruti.

Rose contint difficilement sa grimace. Elle avait prévu la réaction du Docteur, mais comme prévu, Jack n'avait pas écouté. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit James se rapprocher.

 _-Oh, doucement,_ intervint celui-ci, avant de reculer d'un pas lorsque le Docteur se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, déversant sur lui la colère de la Tempête.

 _-Restez à votre place, Davis! Vous n'êtes pas invité dans la conversation! Je comprends que vous ayez accepté d'employer la menace comme méthode, quoique j'espérais autre chose de vous, mais je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Jack ! Et vous aussi, Rose!_ fulmina-t-il. _Jouer aux dieux, sérieusement? Même Ariane a pu voir que ces gens n'étaient pas dangereux !_

 _-Oy !_

 _-Je suis désolé ! J'avais peur, ok?_ hurla Jack, son visage rouge. _Vous aviez disparu, vous n'aviez plus votre tournevis, ils avaient pris Ari, j'ai paniqué, ok ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le plan le plus intelligent, et je suis désolé de vous avoir encore déçu, mais je ne suis pas parfait ! Je ne suis pas Rose !_

 _-Oy !_

 _-Je confirme, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Mettre en danger l'avenir de tout un peuple en lui montrant une technologie du futur, et le menacer ? De qui est-ce digne,_ _ **capitaine?**_ cracha le Docteur, son insistance sur le titre perçant un peu plus le cœur de Jack. _J'aurai pensé que vous auriez muri depuis le temps !_

 _-La ferme ! Ça suffit Docteur ! On est trois à avoir merdé ! Pas la peine de vous en prendre seulement à lui ! Vous terrifiez ces gens !_

La voix de Rose coupa en plein dans les cris, faisant retomber un silence mortel. La blonde fixait son ami, livide.

 _-Vous aviez disparu! On a tous paniqué! Vous auriez tout fait exploser pour nous retrouver! Alors ne venez pas nous reprocher d'avoir fait ce que vous auriez fait !_

Le Seigneur du temps déglutit devant l'expression de la jeune terrienne. Celle-ci le fixait de son regard noir, le mettant silencieusement au défi de contester ses paroles. Sa colère retomba soudainement, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Il tourna les yeux vers Jack, qui s'était détourné, la ligne de ses épaules tremblant silencieusement. Se fustigeant soudainement – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'emporte toujours? - il lança un coup d'oeil désespéré vers Rose, mais sa compagne le fusilla du regard. Le message était clair : il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de sa part.

Sans cesser de se maudire, le Docteur s'avança lentement vers le capitaine, avant de poser maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ murmura-t-il. _Je me suis emporté._

 _-Non, vraiment,_ grogna son ami en se détachant sèchement.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ répéta-t-il désespéramment, conscient de l'avoir blessé sérieusement. _Je .. je n'aurai pas dû crier, je … et pas que sur vous._

 _-C'est bien là le problème, Doc!_ siffla Jack en se tournant pour lui faire face. _C'est toujours sur moi que vous vous défoulez ! Je suis conscient à quel degré de difficulté Rose a placé l'échelle, mais je pensais avoir mérité mes lauriers pour voyager à vos cotés !_

 _-Vous les avez gagnés !_

 _-Vraiment? Parce que je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu vous en prendre à elle pour une erreur! Pas si violemment en tout cas ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est blanche, Rose, douce Rose, elle est parfaite, alors que Jack, hé bien, c'était un bourreau, un monstre, un Agent du temps, une telle enflure que rien de ce qu'il fera ne changera ce qu'il était!_

Obnubilé par le Docteur, Jack ne vit pas James et Ariane frémir à cette évocation de son passé. Rose, pour sa part, l'aperçut, et pesta, devinant d'autres ennuis à venir. Elle se concentra sur l'échange en cours, néanmoins, se demandant à quel moment elle devrait intervenir. Ces deux-là n'y allaient jamais de main morte quand ils se disputaient.

Le Docteur était devenu aussi blanc que Jack était rouge, le contraste entre leurs visages accentuant la violence du conflit. Confronté à ses incohérences, il demeura inhabituellement muet, cherchant les bons mots pour s'exprimer.

Finalement, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un _'Je suis désolé'_ si faible que le groupe put à peine l'entendre, mais il vit clairement le Docteur tendre la main vers son ami, tout son langage corporel hurlant de ne pas le rejeter. Comme prévu, Jack ne résista pas à l'étreinte, se laissant entrainer dans les bras du Seigneur du temps qui murmura :

 _-Je suis désolé.. Je ne sais pas parler.. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.._

 _-Doc.._

 _-Non, laissez-moi parler.. Je vous ai mal traité.. Je vous mets plus de pression que Rose et c'est injuste. Vous ne valez pas moins qu'elle, Jack.. Je n'aurai pas dû... Vous valez mieux que mes cris.._

 _-Doc_ , souffla celui-ci, mais le Seigneur du temps continua.

 _-Vous êtes allé chercher James et Ariane.. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais pourquoi... J'ai en partie provoqué ce stress.._

 _-Doc, fermez-la._

L'intéressé se figea, avant de se détendre en sentant Jack sourire contre son épaule. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte en cours, s'autorisant pour une fois un contact corporel.

Ariane cligna des yeux. À quelques mètres d'elle, les deux hommes se perdaient dans les bras de l'autre, murmurant à voix basse sans prêter aucune attention au reste du monde. Rose secoua la tête, blasée.

 _-ça arrive souvent?_ murmura la mercenaire.

 _-Quoi, qu'ils s'engueulent comme des porcs avant de se chuchoter des mots doux? Pas souvent à cette intensité, mais oui._

 _-Ils sont mariés?_ demanda Ariane, prise d'un doute soudain.

Rose rit faiblement.

 _-Parfois, j'en ai l'impression._

 _-Oy ! J'entends!_ s'exclama Jack.

Rose lui tira la langue, alors qu'Ariane et James échangeaient un regard. Tous deux trouvaient leur propre relation tordue, mais celle de ce couple à trois les dépassait largement. Il était clair qu'ils étaient davantage que de simples voyageurs. Le Docteur avait semblé réellement bouleversé par l'emploi de la force, même contrôlée, les laissant perturbés et interrogateurs.

Pourquoi ce refus ? Et que cachait donc Jack ? Le peu qu'ils venaient d'apprendre au milieu des cris échangés dessinait un passé particulièrement noir. Ils en avaient pourtant vu des belles dans leur vie de mercenaires, mais ils avaient le pressentiment que ce dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds dépassait tout ce dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Inconsciente de la discussion silencieuse en cours, Rose prit enfin quelques instants pour regarder autour d'elle, un soupir lui échappant devant l'expression des villageois qui les fixaient, totalement perdus et clairement effrayés.

 _-Ok.. Moins discret, tu meurs. Autant pour se présenter comme pacifiques. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour vous libérer? Et pourquoi personne ne cherche à me tuer ?_

 _-Je ne suis toujours pas sure... Quand ils sont venus nous chercher dans cette baraque toute sombre, ils nous ont emmenés voir leur chef. Le Docteur semblait le comprendre, mais pas moi –_ la traduction du Tardis, pensa Rose – _mais je crois qu'il expliquait qu'on n'était pas un danger, même si nous attaquer était la plus belle connerie qu'ils avaient fait depuis des lustres. Ok, pas entièrement sure de ça_ , admit Ariane devant leur regard _, je me suis basée sur le ton de sa voix._

Rose pouffa. Ariane sourit. C'était un joli son.

 _-Bref, pile à ce moment, quelqu'un est entré paniqué, le chef est sorti en courant, on a suivi.. Son fils était malade et le chaman n'arrivait pas à le soigner, cela faisait deux jours.._

 _-Et le Doc l'a guéri_ , devina la blonde. Ariane la fixa, surprise, avant d'hocher la tête. _Évidemment.. Même sans son tournevis, et sur une planète inconnue, il réussit à s'en sortir.. C'est bien lui,_ soupira tendrement Rose.

 _-Ça nous a sauvé la peau, en tout cas.. Ils le prennent pour le dieu guérisseur,_ commenta Ariane amusée. _Je crois que je suis la Mère louve, ou quelque soit leur équivalent._ James ricana, s'attirant une tape. _Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, je ne sais pas. Ils nous respectent et nous craignent, ils doivent vous mettre au même niveau. Même si au vu de l'échange auquel ils ont assisté, le Doc a clairement gagné la place de chef,_ ironisa-t-elle. _Et Jack d'apprenti ou d'amant. Pas encore sûre._

 _-Je vais me vexer!_ menaça Jack de loin, mais il souriait, le visage perdu dans l'épaule du Docteur dont il inspira à grandes bouffées l'odeur.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas davantage décidé à le lâcher, non pas que cela gêne Jack. Celui-ci serait resté avec plaisir le reste de sa vie dans ses bras, mais la vie réelle se rappela à lui lorsque Rose demanda :

 _-Désireuse de nous présenter vos nouveaux amis ?_

Le Docteur s'extirpa avec difficulté de l'étreinte de Koala-Jack, avant d'hocher la tête en souriant.

 _-Bien sûr ! Mais uniquement si vous me faites la promesse de ne plus jamais, jamais permettre à ce genre de bêtise d'arriver._

 _-Promis,_ sourit-elle. _Et vous, de ne plus jamais vous en prendre à quelqu'un sans réfléchir._

 _-Promis_ , murmura-t-il, un peu penaud.

 _-Après vous, alors_ , déclara-t-elle en le laissant ouvrir le pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Dire que les villageois mirent quelque temps à comprendre et accepter qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace était l'euphémisme du siècle. L'arrivée explosive du trio avait réveillé leur peur d'attaques, et ce n'est que grâce au talent combiné du Docteur et Ariane qu'ils parvinrent à les convaincre qu'ils ne représentaient pas un danger.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit?_ demanda Rose en les voyant sortir de la maison du chef qui leur sourit, avant de leur serrer chaleureusement la main.

 _-La vérité, que vous pensiez que nous étions en danger et que vous avez attaqués pour nous sauver,_ répliqua Ariane. _Et que oui, nous garderions sous contrôle le Dieu en colère et l'Ami du chef._ Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant leur expression. _Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui,_ les taquina-t-elle.

 _-Je ne suis pas le Dieu de la colère,_ pesta James.

 _-Tu l'es complètement,_ rit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

 _-L'Ami du chef, hein ?_ répéta Jack en souriant.

 _-Ou le petit-ami, ils hésitent toujours,_ ironisa la jeune femme alors que le sourire de Jack augmentait. _Au moins, ils n'ont pas de préjugés sur les relations, c'est rafraichissant._

 _-Et moi, je suis quoi?_ osa demander Rose.

Ariane pouffa.

 _-Je ne suis pas sure, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose proche de «Mère des dieux» ou «déesse de la famille». Tu les as impressionnés en remettant le 'chef'_ – elle joua avec ses doigts – _à sa place. Pour eux, seule son épouse peut faire cela._

Jack explosa de rire alors que Rose virait rouge pivoine.

 _-Ces gens ont davantage compris nos relations que nous-mêmes, oh, je vais adorer cet endroit._

 _-Évite de te taper tout le gratin local, ok?_ se moqua Rose. _Si on pouvait éviter de les retourner contre nous._

Jack lui lança un regard surpris, avant de feindre d'être blessé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle blague de Rose, pas alors que leur séparation demeurait récente, mais la blonde semblait décider à retrouver leur complicité.

 _-Tu m'attristes, Rosie de mon cœur, comme si c'était mon genre !_ L'intéressée lui décocha un regard blasé. _Tu es juste jalouse,_ la taquina-t-il.

 _-Moi ? Nope,_ répondit-elle, son sourire plus blanc que neige. _Je sais que j'ai une place réservée._

 _-Tu en as totalement une,_ murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _Et vous aussi, débile,_ commenta-t-il en attrapant le Docteur par l'épaule, l'attirant à lui pour un câlin improvisé.

Le Seigneur du temps râla pour la forme, mais son sourire contre l'épaule de Jack en disait long.

 _-Aow, c'est trop mignon, je peux prendre une photo?_ s'exclama Ariane en battant des mains.

Rose et Jack lui tirèrent la langue.

 _-Depuis quand tu agis comme une fangirl?_ demanda le capitaine. _Tu n'es pas sensée entretenir ton image d'une terrible mercenaire au passé aussi noir que ses cheveux ?_

 _-Depuis que vous agissez comme des télétubbies ! Sérieusement, c'est une saga votre relation. C'est pour quand le sexe sauvage ?_

 _-Quand tu veux, chérie,_ répliqua le jeune homme de sa voix suave, s'attirant un concert de grognements.

 _-Ne le lance pas là-dessus, Ariane,_ _vraiment_ , gémit Rose alors que Jack décochait un sourire grivois à cette dernière.

 _-J'allais proposer une promenade, mais vu que vous semblez tous décidés à pondre comme des lapins, j'en déduis que je vais la faire seul,_ commenta le Docteur.

 _-Oy ! Non ! Une promenade est parfaite !_

 _-L'air frais fera du bien à tout le monde,_ confirma James.

Celui-ci était demeuré étrangement silencieux depuis la dispute entre Jack et le Docteur. Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser son échange avec ce dernier, et la déception évidente de l'homme devant l'emploi de la violence. _J'espérais autre chose de vous,_ avait-il dit. Comme quoi? Et pourquoi est-ce que son avis semblait compter autant pour lui? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui devait quoique ce soit !

 _À part Jack?_ ironisa cette partie irritante de son esprit qui lâchait toujours des vérités dérangeantes.

À part Jack, oui. James était conscient que c'était grâce à la proposition du Docteur que lui et Ari avaient pu rester avec ce dernier. Jack n'aurait jamais osé les inviter à bord, et ce malgré toute son envie et son besoin de garder le couple près de lui. La décision appartenait au conducteur du vaisseau et à lui seul, un fait que James comprenait et respectait.

Ce qui l'amenait à s'interroger un peu plus encore sur leur mystérieux pilote. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner, et c'était un exploit en soi-même après au moins quatre-vingt-ans de vie passés à trainer sa carcasse un peu partout. L'homme alternait entre sourires bon enfant et colères subites, ses connaissances encyclopédiques ne parvenant pas à compenser son incompétence en terme de relation sociale.

James ne comprenait pas le Docteur, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était ne pas comprendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Comprendre et connaître étaient les clés pour survivre en tant que mercenaire. Placez votre confiance en la mauvaise personne, et elle pourrait aisément vous abattre d'un coup dans le dos. Même si cela ne semblait pas le caractère du Docteur, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer prudent.

* * *

Cette fois, leur randonnée fut ce que la première n'avait pas su être : une longue promenade, tranquille et divertissante, qui leur permit non seulement de découvrir les environs mais aussi les faune et flore locales. Le Docteur semblait tomber en admiration devant chaque plante, chaque buisson, chaque animal. Ses yeux brillaient de cette innocence qui ressortait à chaque fois qu'il était en pleine exploration. Lui et Jack discutaient avec animation avec leur guide, l'interrogeant sur les vertus médicinales d'une plante jaune aux longs piquants que Jack avait découverte.

James et Ariane les observaient, fascinés : l'aisance avec laquelle tous deux échangeaient avec le natif au bout à peine d'une demie-heure les stupéfiait. Eux-mêmes savaient se fondre avec facilité dans le décor, remerciez leur type de vie, mais la manière dont les deux hommes absorbaient les coutumes locales en était presque vexante. Depuis combien de temps pratiquaient-ils ce genre de voyage ? À leur question, Rose explosa de rire avant de secouer la tête et déclarer un ' _Longtemps_ ' frustrant, les laissant en soif de réponses sur leurs mystérieux compagnons.

La fête battait son plein au village, la tension du matin depuis longtemps oubliée alors que les habitants célébraient leurs invités. Passée la peur initiale, le groupe avait vite été adopté, et une fête avait été organisée en leur honneur. Nourriture, bières, robes et danse se mélangeaient pour former un chaos heureux, sous le son des instruments de musique et chants. Rien n'était trop beau pour célébrer la descente de dieux sur terre.

Le Docteur aurait bien tenté de leur expliquer qu'ils n'en étaient pas, mais cela aurait ouvert la porte à trop de difficultés. Voilà pourquoi les rencontres avec les peuples des planètes Catégorie I étaient normalement interdites. Bref. Ce n'est pas comme si la Proclamation de l'ombre allait passer son nez par là.

À quelques mètres de lui, Jack dansait avec plusieurs membres de la gente locale, celle-ci l'entourant comme des mouches alors qu'il se mouvait au milieu d'eux. Son sourire et son rire lui avaient vite attiré un nouveau surnom : les locaux aimaient la gouaille du Dieu rieur, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'intéressé qui avait fort affaire avec tout son fanclub naissant.

 _-Autant des hommes que des femmes.._ , remarqua Rose, assise à côté du Seigneur du temps à l'une des tables de bois assemblées pour le banquet. _Et cela ne semble poser problème à personne._

 _-Cela devrait?_ demanda son ami en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Non ! Mais je pensais.. Laissez tomber, un autre préjugé sur les peuples.._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle allait dire 'simples', mais cela sonnait tellement condescendant. Le Docteur secoua la tête, amusé.

 _-Quoi ? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de béton, ils seraient homophobes ?_

 _-Non! C'est juste que, souvent, dans toutes les cultures de ce type que j'ai rencontrées, la famille est au cœur. Il faut survivre, avoir des enfants. C'est impossible si le couple n'est pas mixe._

 _-Depuis quand ?_

Rose cligna des yeux.

 _-Ce n'est parce que les Terriens du XXIème siècle ne peuvent pas porter d'enfants que c'est génétiquement impossible ailleurs, Rose._

 _-Comment ça ?_

Le Docteur sourit. Elle était tellement charmante quand elle le regardait ainsi, avide d'apprendre.

 _-Les conditions climatiques, la nécessité naturelle... Il existe beaucoup de peuples où les hommes, ou mâles, peuvent porter la vie._

 _-Non,_ murmura Rose, incrédule. _Non non non ! Vous vous fichez de moi !_

 _-Pourquoi ferais-je cela?_ la taquina le Docteur.

 _-Vous me faites marcher !_

 _-Je vous jure que non ! Demandez à J.._

Il s'interrompit, mais c'était trop tard. Sa compagne venait de s'étouffer dans sa boisson.

 _-Jack ? Jack peut avoir des enfants ?_

 _-Il va me tuer.. J'avais promis de ne rien dire,_ gémit le Docteur en maudissant son verre d'alcool.

 _-Jack peut avoir des enfants ?_

 _-C'est un humain du 51ème siècle, Rose,_ répliqua le Docteur avec évidence. À _ce stade de l'exploration de l'univers et les mutations de gêne qui en ont résulté, vous vous doutez bien que porter la vie est devenue une nécessité pour les deux sexes._

 _-Jack peut avoir des enfants ?_

 _-Oui, Rose, Jack peut avoir des enfants,_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps avec patience.

 _-J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort,_ lâcha la blonde en attrapant le pichet de bière locale.

 _-Rose ..._

 _-La ferme. Je suis Anglaise, je sais boire._

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, avant de terminer son propre verre. Il sourit en voyant ses nouveaux compagnons danser ensemble, les mains de James posées possessivement autour de la taille de sa petite-amie. L'homme-panthère ne semblait guère apprécier l'attention qu'attirait la jeune femme depuis plusieurs heures, et le faisait publiquement savoir.

La Mère-Louve avait vite gagné le respect et l'amour des villageois après s'être opposé au Dieu de la colère, puis passé le reste de la journée auprès du petit garçon malade. Quelque chose semblait s'être éveillé en elle en voyant le Docteur prendre soin de l'enfant. Quelque chose que James n'espérait plus voir depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

 _-Tu paries combien que Jack se fait la moitié du village avant qu'on parte?_ murmura Ariane contre son épaule.

James ricana.

 _-Je ne pense pas perdre mon argent en affirmant beaucoup._

 _-On le laisse faire ou on le rejoint ?_

 _-Il n'y qu'une fleur que je veux dévorer ce soir,_ souffla de sa voix rauque son homme en mordillant son oreille.

Ariane contint à grand-peine son sourire. La nuit s'annonçait glorieuse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Si vous êtes des lecteurs attentifs, vous aurez noté le changement de titre et résumé.. En relisant ma fic, je me suis rendue compte qu'aucun des deux ne correspondait à ce tome (la fatigue, très longue semaine). La correction est faite!**_

 _ **Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, qui me sert de transition pour introduire l'intrigue suivante.**_

 _ **WARNING: sexe adulte au début du chapitre (oh, come on c'est Jack, il faut bien que cela arrive parfois :p)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Les sons de la fête résonnaient dans le lointain, le bruit des tambours se mélangeant aux cris et rires. Jack les entendait à peine, trop occupé à dévorer la bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains glissaient contre le ventre doux, le caressant avec passion avant de remonter vers le nœud fermant le petit haut de cuir de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci haleta, mais Jack accentua le baiser, en même temps qu'il tirait sur le tissu : avec une lenteur calculée, il le repoussa de ses épaules, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Ses doigts vinrent immédiatement se poser sur la poitrine dévoilée, la malaxant doucement, lui valant un long gémissement et des ongles enfoncés dans son dos.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait celle de la jeune femme, la laissant haletante contre le mur de la petite hutte. Se penchant, Jack déposa des baisers papillons dans son cou, les alternant avec des léchures et petites morsures, testant, tentant pour voir ce qui plaisait le plus à sa partenaire, se fiant à ses réactions, ses doigts ne quittant jamais sa poitrine.

Sa bouche se fit plus agressive, s'attaquant à la fine peau verte pour y laisser des traces violettes. Une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de la sienne. La brunette grogna et se frotta davantage contre lui, ses doigts venant se perdre dans les boucles de Jack qui rit, murmurant quelques paroles suggestives dans son oreille.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre ses mots, mais le ton était clair. Elle lui répondit en se frottant plus fort avant de s'attaquer à son cou, le parsemant de baisers torrides. Jack soupira de plaisir, et glissa sa main sous sa jupe, ses doigts se perdant entre ses jambes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les retira pour se frotter avec énergie contre elle, la jeune femme grognant de plaisir avant de l'attaquer à son tour.

Leurs cris se perdirent dans leur gorge alors qu'ils venaient ensemble, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre alors que leur orgasme les dominait. Jack sourit faiblement, et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres couvertes de morsures de la jeune alien. Merde, il ne savait même pas son prénom. Sans un mot, il recula, la déposant lentement sur le sol tout en gardant une prise solide sur elle. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'elle manqua s'effondrer : glissant sa main sous ses jambes, Jack la souleva, la plaçant gentiment dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir la porte de la hutte pour la déposer sur le lit qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint.

La brunette s'agrippa à lui, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un ' _Reste_ '. Il hésita, avant de se décider et retirer ses vêtements avant de la rejoindre dans le petit lit. Sa jeune maîtresse posa sa tête sur son torse, l'embrassant avant de fermer les yeux. Elle sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil, sa respiration résonnant doucement dans la petite hutte.

* * *

Jack fut réveillé de son sommeil par le pépiement d'un oiseau de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il était avant de sourire en reconnaissant le corps à côté du sien. Yep. Définitivement une bonne soirée.

Se penchant vers la brune, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'extirper avec précaution de son étreinte, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller alors qu'il se rhabillait silencieusement. La porte s'ouvrit sans grincer lorsqu'il la poussa, pour se retrouver dans un village endormi. Les pas de Jack étaient aussi légers que ceux d'un chat lorsqu'il se déplaça sous le clair de la double lune, se dirigeant vers la petite maison qu'il savait attribuée à James et Ariane.

L'air était doux, le silence presque religieux seulement interrompu par les petits bruits des animaux de la nuit. Le jeune homme sourit et se détourna de la hutte du couple pour aller se promener aux alentours du village. Le calme ambiant était profondément reposant, presque apaisant après la tempête de ces derniers jours. Les choses s'étaient précipitées à une vitesse presque terrifiante, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre du recul sur les événements.

Sa rupture avec Rose, sa rencontre avec James et Ariane, leur installation dans le Tardis, tout tourbillonnait dans son esprit alors qu'il marchait le long de la rivière. Jack espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise en amenant le couple sur le vaisseau. Leur train de vie était radicalement différent du leur, enfin, du Docteur et Rose, Jack l'avait partagé à une époque. Mais cette période appartenait à son passé, il avait évolué depuis, il n'était plus le même homme. Jack était devenu un homme meilleur, du moins il l'espérait. Il ne pensait pas que Rose serait tombée amoureuse de l'escroc rencontré à Londres. Cet homme n'avait rien de respectable.

Un soupir lui échappa, et il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de l'eau. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était tombé amoureux de Rose très tôt après leur rencontre. Leur flirt s'était peu à peu transformé en une amitié sincère, qui avait elle-même évolué en amour passionné. Jack n'avait jamais voulu la blesser, mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait voulu tenter sa chance, même en sachant au plus profond de lui le peu de chance pour cette relation de réussir. À présent, il se retrouvait dans une situation presque similaire avec les Davis. Il espérait ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Il n'était pas certain que le vaisseau survivrait à une autre crise amoureuse.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme se roula en boule, se laissant glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Crr crr. Crr crr. Jack se réveilla en sursaut, un juron lui échappant alors qu'il secouait la tête, faisant fuir les petites bêtes qui avaient commencé à l'escalader. Erk. Il se releva en vitesse, se secouant avant de frotter ses bras. La nuit s'était rafraichie, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune homme prit le chemin du retour, se dirigeant vers la hutte du couple.

Lui qui espérait rentrer sans se faire remarquer roula des yeux en voyant l'homme-panthère se redresser sur un coude, sa compagne endormie profondément à côté de lui.

 _-Tu ne dors pas?_ grommela-t-il très bas.

 _-Toi non plus, apparemment.. Une nuit agitée ?_

Le sourire de Jack fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin. Roulant des yeux, le mercenaire tapota l'espace entre lui et sa compagne. Jack ne se fit pas prier, se débarrassant à la vitesse de l'éclair de ses vêtements avant de s'allonger entre eux, se faufilant sous les épaisses peaux qui servaient de couvertures. Il sourit lorsque James se pencha et saisit avec délicatesse sa joue, l'attirant à lui pour un long baiser, sa main libre venant caresser son torse. Jack enroula son bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant.

 _-Tu trembles,_ souffla James en notant ses frissons.

 _-J'ai pris froid,_ admit-il piteusement.

 _-Tu as dormi dehors dans cette tenue ? Abruti,_ ronchonna l'homme-panthère avant d'entreprendre de le réchauffer en frottant sa peau de ses mains.

 _-James.. Si tu continues, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me maitriser. Et Ariane est là,_ murmura Jack qui se sentait durcir à puissance grand V.

L'intéressé pouffa, mais cessa ses mouvements, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 _-Si tu es malade demain, je ne mouche pas ton nez,_ grommela-t-il d'un ton faussement ronchon.

Jack lui décocha une tape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

L'air frais battait le visage de James alors qu'il expirait lentement, se concentrant sur ses foulées. Courir le matin avant toute activité avait toujours été la meilleure manière pour lui de débuter une journée. Le calme procuré par la forêt environnante constituait un cadre idéal pour son rituel, et il accéléra, tentant d'enfermer toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Jack. Il ne connaissait le gosse que depuis quelques jours à peine, et pourtant, voilà qu'il s'y retrouvait addict. Jack envahissait chacune de ses pensées, influençait chacun de ses actes. Le gamin le rendait fou, avec son sourire, ses rires, sa joie de vivre qui cachait un cœur brisé par la vie. Il réveillait en lui des besoins de protection qu'il ne pensait ressentir que pour Ariane.

Ariane. Son amour. Sa petite fleur. Ariane qu'il avait épargnée quand il aurait dû la tuer et qui s'était immiscée dans sa vie, s'y installant pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Ariane qui ne connaissait rien de son secret mais qui le regardait avec un amour inconditionnel. Il n'était pas naif, il savait que la jeune femme désirait plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, et s'il avait été moins lâche, peut-être se serait-il lancé dans cette aventure. Mais cela aurait signifié lui révéler la vérité, et risquer de la perdre. Et cela, James n'y était pas prêt.

Il avait dit la vérité à Jack. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce un des charmes du petit, savoir attirer les confidences juste par son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Un charme bien dangereux mis entre de mauvaises mains, l'amenant à une autre question. Qui était-il? Qui était Jack? Jack au sourire mutin et aux piques transgressives, Jack qui savait se fondre dans un paysage inconnu en quelques secondes et dont la peau était parsemée de cicatrices devenues invisibles avec le temps.

Qui disait Jack disait Docteur. L'homme était un mystère, et sa relation avec son nouvel amant encore plus; leur amitié était évidente, leur désir l'un pour l'autre crevait les yeux et pourtant, aucun n'agissait dessus. La qualité de mentor du Docteur envers le jeune homme n'avait pas non plus échappé à l'homme-panthère, qui frissonna en se remémorant la rage du plus âgé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur de quelqu'un, mais devant la colère du Docteur, même lui avait reculé.

Et Jack.. Le garçon avait reçu en plein visage la déception de son ami. Tous deux partageaient clairement un lien spécial, un lien dont, si James était honnête avec lui-même, il était jaloux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver l'attaque : le corps lui tomba lourdement dessus, les faisant rouler sur la terre couverte de feuilles. Poussant un juron, le mercenaire décocha un coup de pied à l'aveugle, arrachant un cri de douleur à son agresseur qui tomba sur le sol. James lui plongea immédiatement dessus, attrapant ses poignets pour les plaquer par dessus sa tête alors que sa lame venait se poser sur la gorge de son agresseur.

 _-James ! Arrête !_

Cette voix.. il connaissait cette voix. Clignant des yeux, il s'immobilisa, avant de pousser un juron en reconnaissant le visage paniqué de Jack.

 _-Putain, gamin ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?_

 _-Je_ ..

James se redressa, le laissant s'assoir sur le sol.

 _-Je voulais.. te faire une blague.. Je ne recommencerai pas, c'est certain,_ grommela le nouveau venu en se massant la gorge.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête.

 _-Attaquer un mercenaire, tu es suicidaire ?_

 _-Je ne pensais pas que tu virerais tueur sanguinaire sur moi,_ pesta Jack en se relevant.

 _-Désolé,_ murmura James avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser gentiment. _Désolé, je.. C'est inscrit en moi._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ interrogea le jeune homme, détournant le sujet.

 _-Et toi ? C'est à peine l'aube._

 _-Je ne dors jamais beaucoup._

 _-Tu n'as pas été assez épuisé la nuit dernière? Il faudra que je résolve ce problème,_ le taquina son ami avant de répondre plus sérieusement. _J'avais besoin de calme. Et courir, ça m'aide. Pour me concentrer. Penser._

 _-Penser ? À quoi ?_

 _-À toi,_ murmura le mercenaire en caressant son visage. _À ce que tu me fais._

Jack se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Bordel, le dernier qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi avait été Klaus.

 _-Et qu'est-ce que je te fais?_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Tu me fais perdre la tête... Monter dans un vaisseau inconnu pour un homme, je ne fais pas cela.. Qui es-tu, Jack? Est-ce que c'est au moins ton vrai nom? Ou est-ce un autre mensonge de l'Agence?_

Le changement d'ambiance fut aussi soudain que radical. Jack recula précipitamment, un masque tombant sur son visage alors qu'il fixait son amant.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ta dispute avec le Doc.. Pas très discret.._

Jack croisa les bras, son attitude se faisant dure et mauvaise.

 _-Mon passé ne concerne que moi. S'il te pose problème, tu nous donne un lieu et une époque et on te dépose._

James secoua la tête.

 _-Je me fous de ton passé, capitaine. Tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que je n'ai pas davantage les mains propres. Ce que je veux savoir,_ grogna-t-il, une lueur dorée venant danser dans ses yeux, _c'est si tu es un danger pour moi et Ariane._

 _-Tant que tu ne t'en prends ni à moi ni ma famille, non._

 _-Ta famille .. C'est ce qu'ils sont pour toi?_ demanda-t-il, pensif.

 _-Ils sont tout,_ siffla Jack, une aura dangereuse l'entourant soudainement. _Je leur dois tout. Ce que je suis maintenant, c'est grâce à eux que je le suis devenu. Et je tuerai tous ceux qui voudront leur faire le moindre mal._

À sa grande surprise, les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

 _-On se comprend, donc. Très bien._

 _-C'est bon? Tu as fini ta crise d'alpha?_ s'irrita le jeune homme. _Tu te fais bien vieux pour d'abord coucher avec moi et puis t'inquiéter ensuite,_ se moqua-t-il.

 _-Ma crise, oui, l'alpha, ça par contre.._

La seconde d'après, l'humain se retrouvait plaqué contre un arbre, la bouche de James enfoncée dans la sienne alors que ses mains saisissaient ses poignets, les bloquant contre le tronc.

 _-ça, ça dépendra de toi, loupiot._

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque Rose se réveilla. La nuit avait été mouvementée, pleine de danse et d'alcool. Peut-être ne le tenait-elle pas si bien, en fait. Ou pas cette version, en tout cas. Elle avait fini par s'effondrer dans les bras d'Ariane, qui l'avait transportée jusqu'à leur hutte en riant, avant d'avertir le Docteur qui était parti en courant la veiller.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, cependant, le Docteur n'était plus là. Rose s'étira, avant de s'habiller et partir à sa recherche dans le village. Elle le retrouva assis à côté d'Ariane, en pleine discussion avec le chaman, tous deux occupés à apprendre les vertus médicinales des plantes de la région. La blonde secoua la tête, amusée – elle allait encore avoir droit à une conférence dès son retour – et décida d'aller se promener, histoire de découvrir un peu plus les environs.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une petite crique cachée entre des arbres. L'eau turquoise brillait de mille feux sous le soleil, et Rose ressentit l'envie soudaine de se baigner. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut un large rocher plat sur lequel elle déposa ses vêtements avant de plonger dans l'eau.

 _-On s'amuse ?_

Rose tourna la tête en entendant la voix d'Ariane. La brune la fixait depuis la berge, ses pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable vert.

 _-Tu n'es pas avec le Doc?_ s'étonna-t-elle en continuant à nager.

 _-Le chaman? J'ai fini mon cours de médecine du jour, si c'est ta question. Elle est bonne?_ demanda Ariane en fixant l'eau.

 _-Viens voir toi-même,_ la taquina Rose avant de plonger sous l'eau tête la première.

Ariane secoua la tête, amusée devant son caractère enfantin. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Rose. La blondinette était adorable, jalousie mise à part, son enthousiasme constant sur tout ce qui l'entourait terriblement rafraichissant pour les yeux blasés de la mercenaire. Son apparence naiveté dissimulait néanmoins des trésors de sagesse, et Ariane se surprit à vouloir en apprendre davantage sur elle.

L'eau était fraiche mais pas froide lorsqu'elle y plongea à son tour, poussant la jeune femme à s'y immerger jusqu'à la tête. Un cri lui échappa lorsque des mains saisirent ses jambes sous l'eau, la faisant couler. Elle émergea en crachant et toussant, ses yeux rouges se posant sur une Rose hilare.

 _-Tu manques de réflexes pour une mercenaire ! T'es toute rouillée !_

 _-Oh toi!_ pesta-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite.

S'en suivit une partie du chat et de la souris version marine, qui les laissa haletantes mais d'excellente humeur. Le temps passa sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, et bientôt, le soleil fut au zénith. Fatiguée, Rose se traina jusqu'à la petite plage, suivie d'Ariane qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés, toute pudeur oubliée.

 _-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas amusée ainsi,_ murmura cette dernière en fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil.

 _-Ah non ?_

 _-Pas le temps.._

 _-J'imagine .. Pas au milieu des tirs et autres attaques._

Ariane haussa un sourcil.

 _-Est-ce du mépris que j'entends dans ta voix?_ demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude pour la fixer.

 _-Non_ , répondit sa camarade en l'imitant pour lui faire face. _C'est juste que tu es si jeune.. Tu as quoi, 25 ans? Et tu cours tout le temps pour ta vie. Tu portes des armes et tu t'en sers pour tuer et voler. Quelle vie est-ce?_

 _-Ma vie,_ répliqua Ariane en haussant les épaules.

 _-Et quoi, tu n'as jamais voulu quelque chose d'autre ? Jamais rêvé de mieux ?_

 _-Il n'y a rien de mieux, pas pour moi.. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Rose, j'ai les mains sales._

Rose roula des yeux.

 _-On dirait Jack quand on l'a rencontré. Putain, vous vous ressemblez bien, tous les deux._

Ariane la fixa avec intérêt.

 _-Comment tu l'as rencontré? Il a dit en 1941, sur la Terre-mère. Mais c'est court comme résumé._

 _-Il a manqué tuer la planète, on l'a sauvée,_ répondit Rose en souriant. _Un peu le résumé de notre vie, en fait._

 _-Mais encore ? Qui est-ce ? D'où vient-il?_ insista Ariane, s'attirant soudain un regard noir.

 _-Demande-lui toi-même. Je ne parlerai pas dans son dos,_ déclara sèchement la jeune fille, son ton catégorique.

La mercenaire n'insista pas, sachant reconnaître quand elle se faisait remettre à sa place. À la place, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil sécher sa peau nue. Elle aurait bien dévoré des yeux Rose – la petite avait un corps plus qu'attirant – mais elle avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas très bien perçu après sa question.

 _-Si je ne peux rien demander sur Jack .. est-ce que je peux au moins savoir d'où tu viens? Voire même quand ?_

Rose sourit. Ça, elle pouvait répondre.

 _-Terre. 2005. Londres._

 _-Wow, tu es une ancêtre !_ s'exclama Ariane en la fixant, ahurie.

 _-Hey ! J'ai à peine sept ans de moins que toi !_

 _-Ah non non ! Plusieurs siècles !_

 _-Techniquement, j'ai ton âge, on est à la même époque,_ répliqua Rose.

 _-Le voyage dans le temps.. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'y faire.. Tu as rencontré le Docteur à ton époque ?_

Le sourire de Rose s'agrandit à ce souvenir.

 _-Il a fait péter mon boulot._

 _-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?_ ironisa la mercenaire. _Raconte_. _Je veux tout le dossier._

Rose la fixa, amusée. Sous des couverts de cynisme, Ariane semblait dissimuler un caractère joueur et attachant. Se rallongeant, elle entreprit de raconter sa rencontre avec le Seigneur du temps à sa potentielle future amie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Ce fut la faim qui poussa les filles à revenir au village, à la recherche de quelque chose à dévorer. Ariane ne fut pas surprise en apercevant James et Jack descendre à leur tour le flanc surmontant le village, leurs mains étroitement élancées. Elle n'avait que peu de doutes concernant ce à quoi ils avaient passé la matinée, en plus d'explorer la forêt.

Un petit pincement au cœur la saisit: elle était heureuse de voir son petit-ami s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes qu'elle, elle l'était vraiment. James avait tendance à se montrer un peu trop sauvage avec d'autres personnes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mélancolique en repensant à leur duo, la peur d'être remplacée remontant encore une fois à la surface.

Rose fronça les sourcils devant son expression, et suivit son regard. Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre les mains jointes des deux hommes et le visage d'Ariane. Celle-ci était très douée pour cacher ses émotions, mais Rose n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle attendit que Jack aille enlacer la mercenaire pour attraper discrètement James par le bras, le trainant dans une ruelle alentour.

 _-Mais ça va pas?_ s'irrita le plus âgé.

 _-Tu comptes la faire souffrir encore longtemps?_ claqua Rose.

James cligna des yeux.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ariane! Tu es aveugle ou quoi? Tu te tapes Jack si tu en as envie, c'est ton problème, mais ne t'avise pas de la mettre de côté à cause de cela ! Elle mérite mieux qu'un abruti de macho qui la parade mais la trompe à sa guise !_

 _-Comment tu oses..._ , siffla James pour mieux se faire interrompre.

 _-Tu ne vois rien, hein? Tu ne vois pas comment elle était triste en vous voyant descendre la colline ? Tu as déjà fait ça, avec elle? Simplement te promener? L'attraper contre un arbre et l'embrasser ? Lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur une plage ? Lui prendre la main en public et l'embrasser sur le front ? Ou tu es trop occupé à fuir les balles pour voir qu'elle mérite mieux que du sexe à la volée ? Grand Dieu, c'est moi la plus jeune du groupe, et c'est moi qui vois les évidences !_

Le mercenaire la fixa, choqué.

 _-Si tu veux rester sur le Tardis avec Jack, il va falloir que tu t'améliores, James_ , gronda Rose en le frappant du doigt sur le torse. _Traite-la comme ta petite-amie, ou laisse-la partir. Et ne t'avise pas de jouer sur le cœur de Jack, parce que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras avant que je t'arrache les yeux !_

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pivota sur ses pieds et quitta la ruelle, laissant derrière elle un James éberlué et quelque peu effrayé.

Le mercenaire les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le cerveau toujours en ébullition après l'attaque verbale de Rose. Il retrouva le groupe assis autour d'une table, discutant avec animation de leur matinée tout en dévorant les plats devant eux. Ariane était assise à côté du Docteur, et échangeait avec lui sur leurs découvertes médicales. Les yeux de sa petite-amie brillaient d'un plaisir neuf, son enthousiasme évident.

James sourit, heureux de la voir développer une passion autre que leur travail. Ariane ferait une superbe médecin si elle s'en donnait la peine. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait apprendre beaucoup au contact du Docteur, mais ce serait encore plus facile pour elle s'il ne la surprotégeait pas constamment. L'homme-panthère inspira profondément à cette pensée, qui allait contre tous ses instincts. Mais il ne pourrait pas la protéger toute sa vie. Il n'en était déjà pas capable dans leur travail, et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, le Docteur n'était pas un danger. Il fallait simplement qu'il enterre sa paranoia constante. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 _-James_! s'exclama Jack en tapotant la place à coté de lui.

Le mercenaire hésita, son regard faisant la navette entre son amant, Rose qui le fusillait du regard et Ariane. Prenant sa décision, il se dirigea vers elle et se penchant, l'embrassa sur le front avant de murmurer :

 _-Toi et moi cet après-midi, tous seuls ?_ _Une randonnée ?_

La jeune femme le fixa, surprise, avant d'hocher la tête, enthousiaste. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'expression de Rose s'adoucir. Le cœur plus léger, James alla s'asseoir à coté de Jack qui glissa son bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant pour un long baiser.

Le Docteur secoua la tête, amusé. Rose avait encore frappé. Sa compagne avait le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, et il semblait qu'elle avait pris en amitié Ariane. Il en était heureux, Ariane était un excellent choix : sous une apparence sarcastique se dissimulait une jeune femme agréable et douce, désireuse d'apprendre et protéger les siens. Son envie de connaitre la médecine le comblait, et il se promit de lui transmettre tout ce dont il était capable.

* * *

 _-Bon, tu vas me dire d'où sort cette idée de promenade ?_

James contint un soupir. Ariane ne pouvait-elle pas juste se taire et profiter du moment présent? Sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné d'explication satisfaisante, il admit, les yeux rivés sur les arbres autour de lui :

 _-Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que j'avais été un con avec toi, et que je devrais m'améliorer si je ne voulais pas te perdre pour quelqu'un de plus jeune et plus joli. Donc voilà, c'est moi, étant attentionné._

Ariane cligna des yeux, et s'immobilisa.

 _-Quoi_ ? James soupira. _Laisse-moi deviner: Rose?_ Un autre soupir. C _'est pour ça qu'elle t'a entrainé dans cette ruelle? Elle a menacé de te couper quoi exactement pour que tu paniques comme ça?_ rit Ariane.

 _-Je tente de conserver le peu de virilité qu'il me reste, si tu veux bien,_ grommela James, déclenchant un fou rire chez sa compagne qui l'attira à elle pour un long baiser.

 _-Espèce d'abruti,_ murmura-t-elle tendrement en le relâchant. _Il faut qu'une gosse t'engueule pour que tu comprennes des évidences?_ James se frotta le crane, contrit. _Et pour ta gouverne, je ne veux aucun type 'plus jeune' ou plus mignon_ – elle mima des guillemets – _pour te remplacer ! Je t'aime toi, débile !_

 _-Je ne te mérite pas,_ murmura-t-il en caressant son visage.

 _-Combien de fois, James ? Je ne veux personne d'autre !_

Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête. Tasha avait dit la même chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la vérité.

 _-Tu sais que cela ne change rien, ce qu'il se passe avec Jack, hein?_ souffla-t-il. _Tu es toujours la première, et tu le resteras toujours._

 _-Je le sais, Jay,_ répondit-elle gentiment en prenant sa main. _Mais je ne suis pas non plus naive, je sais qu'il n'est pas qu'une passade pour toi. La manière dont tu le regardes.. Tu l'aimes, hein ?_

James détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui.. Juste que.. Il me fait me sentir si jeune, si frais.. Il me donne envie de le protéger et l'aimer de la même manière que toi, et cela me fait peur, Ari, je n'aime pas au premier coup d'oeil, ce n'est pas moi,_ soupira-t-il.

 _-James Davis, tu es donc toujours suffisamment immature pour penser pouvoir contrôler ce que tu ressens?_ le gronda Ariane. _Ce que cœur veut, raison ne peut rien faire,_ lui rappela-t-elle sagement. _Et ton cœur veut Jack, Jay. Ne nie pas, vis,_ ajouta-t-elle doucement avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser.

L'homme ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur en même temps qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille. Ariane accentua l'échange, glissant ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour les caresser. James soupira de plaisir, et faufila ses doigts sous le t-shirt de sa compagne, qui sourit et saisit sa lèvre entre ses dents pour la mordiller. Le plus âgé rit, et l'agrippa par la taille, la soulevant sans prévenir.

 _-Coquine,_ grogna-t-il alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, se perdant en elle avec ivresse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Jack huma l'air avec délice : autour de lui s'étendaient des champs emplis de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Le mélange créait un tableau arc-en-ciel absolument magnifique, le plaisir des yeux s'ajoutant à celui du nez tant les odeurs qui émanaient des fleurs étaient délicieuses. Il faudrait qu'il emmène Rose ici.

Jack secoua la tête: il avait laissé son amie avec le Docteur, tous deux occupés à créer des petits abris en bois pour les animaux de compagnie du village, des espèces de petits renards roux avec une corne de licorne sur le front. Peu désireux d'étouffer dans l'air empli d'amour frustré qui les entourait, le jeune homme avait fui, quittant le village pour gambader gaiement dans la campagne alentour. James et Ariane avaient disparu après le repas, le couple parti semble-t-il pour une randonnée qui, Jack l'espérait, pousserait James à s'exprimer davantage. L'espoir faisait vivre.

Jack plissa le nez en sentant une odeur de sel venir lui taquiner les narines. Plissant les yeux, il regarda autour de lui, avant d'apercevoir en contrebas une rivière qui serpentait entre la colline et une forêt. Souriant, il se dirigea vers le filet d'eau, se demandant quel type de poissons il y trouverait et s'il parviendrait à en attraper.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils en entendant des cris émaner de la rivière. Inquiet, il se mit à courir, avant de piler net en apercevant ce qui devaient être des adolescents courir en rond avec un filet. Un vieil homme les regardait faire, tendant ses mains désespéramment, son âge l'empêchant de récupérer son bien. Un garçon plus jeune l'accompagnait, mais semblait tout aussi impuissant. Jack siffla, furieux, et descendit la colline à toute vitesse, sa voix claquant comme le tonnerre lorsqu'il tonna :

 _-Trio de vauriens ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire !_

Les sacripants se figèrent, surpris, avant de paniquer en reconnaissant l'un des Dieux. Ils voulurent s'enfuir, mais la peur les figea sur place, permettant à Jack de débouler et en attraper un par le cou.

 _-Vous n'avez pas honte? Vous devriez l'aider!_ hurla-t-il en le secouant, avant de l'envoyer voler au sol pour se tourner vers ses camarades terrifiés. _Est-ce que c'est ce que vos parents vous apprennent? Maltraiter vos anciens?_ rugit-il. _Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais avoir une longue discussion en place publique avec eux!_

La pensée que leurs familles puissent apprendre leur attitude sembla augmenter la peur des vauriens, qui rentrèrent la tête dans leur cou.

 _-Allez-vous-en avant que je vous tanne la peau avec ma ceinture,_ siffla Jack en faisant un pas vers eux.

Le trio déguerpit à toute vitesse, disparaissant dans les hautes herbes de la colline. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, tentant en vain de se calmer. Des souvenirs de son propre grand-père lui apprenant à tisser des filets alternaient avec des flashs de son père les tirant épuisé de l'eau. Il y passait des heures, sa mère l'accompagnant parfois lorsque leur maison lui en laissait le temps. Une vie dure, cruelle, qui réclamait de l'aide et du respect, pas ce mépris.

Son expression demeurait colérique lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au duo. Ce dernier le fixait, ébahi et quelque peu effrayé. Le regard de Jack s'adoucit, et il s'accroupit pour récupérer le filet, le pliant soigneusement avant de se rapprocher d'eux.

 _-Va te reposer, ancien_ , murmura-t-il respectueusement. _Tu as mérité ta paix. Le garçon et moi allons nous charger de ramener le repas et faire des provisions._

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux, avant que la reconnaissance n'apparaissent sur ses traits burinés par l'air marin.

 _-Prend soin de mon petit-fils, Dieu de la joie,_ murmura-t-il. _C'est un bon garçon. Ne lui en veux pas de n'avoir pas pu me défendre, la vie a été cruelle avec lui._

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à celui-ci, son cœur se serrant en découvrant son pied droit estropié. Une blessure de chasse, sans aucun doute, le laissant handicapé et incapable de se défendre. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de prendre le plus âgé par la main, le guidant avec son petit-fils jusqu'à un flanc ensoleillé de la colline.

 _-Repose-toi_ , répéta-t-il doucement. _Nous viendrons te chercher quand le Soleil se couchera._

 _-Je suis heureux.. Un dieu en personne apportera notre pitance. Que demander de plus?_ sourit l'homme.

 _-De la tranquillité,_ répliqua Jack avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. _Tu l'a gagnée._

Il redescendit ensuite jusqu'à la rivière, accompagné du plus jeune qui le fixait sans mot dire, sa reconnaissance se mêlant à l'interrogation dans son regard.

 _-Pose ta question, petit,_ soupira Jack en comprenant que celui-ci n'oserait pas parler tant qu'il n'y serait pas autorisé.

 _-Pourquoi .. pourquoi nous avoir défendus ?_

Jack sursauta, et se retourna précipitamment vers lui, demandant plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

 _-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?_

 _-Par … pardon, je... je ne voulais pas me montrer irrespectueux, je.._

Et merde.

 _-Calme-toi,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur_. Il soupira. _C'est pourtant évident, non? Qui s'en prendrait à un vieillard et son petit-fils blessé? Seuls les abrutis ou les gamins mal élevés osent faire cela. Je ne les supporte pas. Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas au chef? Ce n'es_ _t sûrement pas la_ _première fois que cela arrive._

Le garçon secoua la tête.

 _-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Ils trouveraient un autre moyen pour se venger._

Jack plissa les yeux.

 _-On verra cela_ , grogna-t-il, sa voix basse et menaçante faisant frissonner le plus jeune. _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _-Mo'h, seigneur,_ murmura celui-ci.

 _-Oh, oublie le Seigneur, veux-tu? Appelle-moi Jack. Et tutoie-moi._ Mo'h sursauta, surpris, mais Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. _Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour récupérer du poisson, la rivière est trop large, pourquoi pas plus haut, au tournant ?_

 _-Cela glisse.._

Le capitaine comprit le sous-entendu, et lui décocha un sourire qui fit soudainement battre le cœur du jeune alien.

 _-Je le placerai, alors, et on réparera ensemble celui-ci,_ ajouta-t-il en montrant le filet que son compagnon serrait contre lui.

* * *

Placer le filet fut chose aisée: Jack constata émerveillé qu'il se souvenait toujours de l'enseignement de son père, le comblant de bonheur. Il aida ensuite Mo'h à pousser des rochers pour créer un piège où ils n'auraient plus qu'à se pencher pour récupérer les poissons. Un sourire aux lèvres, il le rejoignit sur la berge, le bas de son pantalon remonté mi-mollets pour éviter de le mouiller.

Son sourire augmenta et se fit connaisseur lorsqu'il vit le jeune alien rougir et détourner le regard, ses yeux l'examinant alors avec plus d'attention. Tout en lui était minceur et douceur, son corps davantage celui d'un artiste qu'un pêcheur à la vie robuste. De longues zébrures jaunes couvraient ses avant-bas, faisant ressortir davantage le vert pale de sa peau.

Se laissant tomber sur le sable, Jack fit signe à Mo'h de venir s'assoir entre ses jambes. Ce dernier rougit davantage mais obéit sans protester : Jack cala son torse contre son dos, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'il saisissait ses mains pour le guider dans les gestes ancestraux.

Le duo travailla ainsi en silence pendant un certain temps, concentré sur la réparation en cours. Mo'h s'était détendu, s'appuyant sur Jack en même temps qu'il glissait et tirait le fil. Lentement, très lentement, l'humain se pencha et vint déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Mo'h soupira et ferma les yeux. Jack sourit, et en laissa un autre dans son cou, avant de lâcher le filet d'une main et venir caresser le torse imberbe. Ses doigts trouvèrent un téton et le tordirent gentiment, arrachant une soudaine expiration à Mo'h qui s'agrippa au fil sous ses doigts. Jack continua à embrasser son cou et sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à son oreille avant de descendre le long de sa joue.

Son compagnon laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, sa tâche totalement oubliée. La main de Jack se faufila sous son pagne, y trouvant un membre au désir palpable. Un rire doux lui échappa alors qu'il le saisissait, arrachant un gémissement à Mo'h. Jack le caressa lentement, sa bouche errant le long de son visage avant de venir finalement saisir ses lèvres, l'embrassant longuement et voracement.

Le capitaine continua à le caresser ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sa main libre errant sur le corps de son compagnon. Les joues de celui-ci avaient viré au vert foncé, ses yeux clos alors que sa respiration se faisait plus chaotique sous les attentions de l'humain. Le sentant de plus en plus proche, Jack accéléra le rythme de sa main en même temps qu'il ravissait de nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser humide.

Un gémissement, un tressaillement plus fort, une pression de la main de Jack et Moh vient en un long geignement, s'effondrant contre le torse de son amant qui enroula un bras rassurant autour de lui, le pressant contre son corps. Il attendit que le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme se soit suffisamment calmé pour le relâcher, avant de le guider vers le sol où il l'allongea gentiment.

Moh se laissa faire, les yeux clos, sa peau toujours brûlante du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne remarqua pas que Jack s'était éloigné quelques secondes vers la rivière, le temps de se nettoyer, avant de revenir et s'allonger par dessus lui.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé alors que Jack posait sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant avec une lenteur calculée qui provoqua de violents frissons chez son compagnon. Sa langue traça le contour de ses lèvres avant de venir s'infiltrer en lui, se liant à la sienne un instant avant de reprendre son exploration. Les doigts de Mo'h se glissèrent dans ses boucles brunes alors qu'il accentuait l'échange, sa main libre posée sur la nuque de Jack.

Lorsque ce dernier recula finalement, à la recherche d'air, ce fut pour découvrir la vision d'un Mo'h à l'expression émerveillée. Un sourire grivois aux lèvres, il se pencha vers son cou, le parsemant de légers baisers aériens. Il explora ainsi chaque partie de son corps, le traçant de sa bouche dans un sens avant de repartir dans l'autre.

Il recommença ensuite avec ses mains, caressant et massant avec amour chaque morceau de peau offert à ses soins. Ses doigts vinrent retirer avec lenteur le pagne de son compagnon sans jamais qu'il ne le quitte ses yeux, notant comment le souffle de ce dernier se fit plus court.

Jack sourit et se redressa, retirant d'un mouvement son tee-shirt pour mieux révéler sa propre peau bronzée et ses muscles fins. Les mains de Mo'h vinrent se poser sur son pantalon, tentant maladroitement d'ouvrir le bouton. Se rappelant qu'un tel objet n'existait pas chez son peuple, Jack l'aida avant de se relever pour mieux se débarrasser de la couche encombrante.

Ils continuèrent à faire ainsi l'amour pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures, conservant ce rythme lent et tendre qui fit chavirer le cœur de Mo'h et comblait au plus haut point Jack. Ce dernier ne ressentait aucune envie d'accélérer les choses, parfaitement satisfait de la douceur en cours. Lorsqu'ils vinrent de nouveau, ce fut ensemble, leurs bouches liées et leurs mains jointes, les doigts de Jack enroulés autour de leurs deux membres.

Allongé sur le sable, Mo'h roulé en boule contre lui, le jeune homme sentit un sourire léger étirer ses lèvres, un soupir de contentement lui échappant alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son compagnon endormi. Ses doigts vinrent caresser ses boucles noires humides, un petit rire lui échappant lorsque Mo'h renifla et se blottit un peu plus contre son torse.

Il adorait voyager.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tout le monde est mort? Je vois les stats me parler de lecteurs mais je ne reçois aucune review.. Y a un bug du site ou vous êtes tous timides^^?  
_**

 ** _Ce chapitre risque de faire criser, deux points de vue sur l'éducation s'affrontent ici: les deux se valent, je ne choisis pas, j'avais besoin de montrer que tous les compagnons n'ont eu pas la même enfance :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Attablés à une petite table dans la cour du village, le groupe se rafraichissait en dégustant une des boissons locales. Les sourires augmentèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Jack qui remontait la place, les mains dans les poches.

 _-Jack_! s'exclama Rose. _Où étais-tu passé? Non, à la réflexion, ne dis rien_ , grogna-t-elle en le voyant esquisser un sourire grivois.

Ariane pouffa alors que le Docteur secouait la tête, blasé. Jack se laissa tomber à côté d'eux, clairement satisfait de lui-même. La soirée était douce et le soleil commençait sa longue descente, poussant les villageois à se rassembler sur la place. Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun racontant et commentant sa journée.

L'attention de Jack fut attirée par un groupe d'adolescents qui se pourchassaient, leurs rires résonnant au milieu de la foule. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant parmi eux des visages familiers.

 _-Excusez-moi,_ murmura-t-il entre ses dents avant de se lever.

Ses amis le regardèrent faire sans comprendre, leur regard se posant sur les adolescents qui avaient ralenti en voyant le Dieu se diriger vers eux. Trois d'entre eux, en particulier, sentirent la panique les saisir, mais avant qu'ils aient pu s'enfuir, Jack attrapa brusquement le plus proche par le bras. Sa main s'abattit sans prévenir, faisant voler le vaurien au sol. Ses deux amis subirent un sort similaire, atterrissant lourdement sur la terre battue.

Un silence de mort était tombé autour d'eux, personne n'osant bouger alors que Jack se penchait vers l'adolescent le plus proche. Le saisissant par le cou, il le redressa sèchement avant de siffler :

 _-La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas ma main que vous sentirez. Tentez une seule autre connerie de ce type et vous regretterez que ce ne soit pas vos parents qui vous aient attrapé les premiers. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

Un petit pleurnichement lui répondit, vite remplacé par un cri lorsque Jack le gifla une nouvelle fois, avant de le secouer violemment :

 _-Je n'ai pas bien entendu !_

 _-O.. oui.._

Une nouvelle paire de gifles.

 _-Oui qui ?_

 _-Oui, monsieur!_ pleura le gamin.

 _-Je ne t'entends pas !_

 _-Oui monsieur! Pardon !_

 _-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, petit con ! Tu t'y rendras demain, à l'aube, avec tes malotrus d'amis, et tu as intérêt à être réveillé, car c'est moi qui viendrai te tirer le cu de ton lit douillet!_

James renifla, amusé. Quoique les gamins aient fait, il était évident qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas. Le Docteur se leva silencieusement, inquiet devant ce soudain accès de rage. Posant gentiment sa main sur son bras, il demanda calmement :

 _-Est-ce que je veux savoir ?_

 _-Probablement pas_ , gronda son ami.

 _-Quoiqu'ils aient fait, ce doit être grave pour vous mettre dans un tel état._

Jack tourna la tête vers lui en entendant son inquiétude. Ses pupilles étincelèrent lorsqu'il grogna, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

 _-Maltraiter un vieil homme et son petit-fils handicapé juste par plaisir ? Ils ont de la chance que Rose soit là, sinon ce n'est pas ma main qu'ils auraient sentie._

Le son de deux chaises tombant brusquement au sol leur fit tourner les yeux. Ariane et James s'étaient levés, une fureur équivalente à celle qui brillait également dorénavant dans les yeux du Docteur déformant leurs traits.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu mettre la main sur un des adolescents, cependant, une villageoise s'avança et saisit celui qui devait être son fils par la nuque. La paire de gifle qui en ressortit fit grimacer la place entière. Sans un mot, elle entraina son rejeton avec elle, le trainant jusqu'à leur hutte pour ce qui s'annonçait clairement être une conversation difficile.

Jack secoua la tête, avant de jeter un regard noir vers les deux gamins restants. Ces derniers se recroquevillèrent sur le sol, apeurés.

 _-Vos parents ont trop honte de vous pour venir vous chercher? Dommage pour vous, c'est donc avec nous que vous passerez la soirée,_ grogna James.

 _-Davis,_ murmura le Docteur en l'interrompant de son regard, avant de faire un signe de tête vers des villageois qui les fixaient, leur honte évidente.

James renifla, clairement mécontent. Rose réalisa en frissonnant à quel point les gosses étaient chanceux que leurs parents soient présents. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'état dans lequel ils s'en seraient sortis, sinon. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Ariane cracher à côté d'eux avant de se détourner, sa mauvais humeur également évidente.

 _-Hé bien, c'était intéressant,_ murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous revenus à leur table, les deux ados trainés au loin par leurs parents.

 _-Vauriens,_ siffla Jack. _Et ce n'était pas la première fois._

 _-Tu l'aurais vraiment fait?_ souffla-t-elle, avant de préciser lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil. _Tu as dit que si je n'avais pas été là, tu les aurais puni avec autre chose que ta main._

Jack haussa les épaules. Rose le fixa, ahurie.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-C'est violent !_

 _-S'en prendre à un vieillard et un jeune handicapé, ça ne l'est pas?_ claqua-t-il. _Je ne sais pas comment tu as été élevée, Rosie, mais chez moi, on ne s'en prend pas aux plus faibles !_

 _-Moi non plus ! Mais ma mère ne m'a jamais frappée pour m'éduquer!_ protesta-t-elle.

 _-Frapper? Ce n'est pas frapper, c'est remettre les pendules à l'heure,_ renifla James. _Si j'avais fait cela, j'aurai goûté à la ceinture de mon père._

Rose s'étouffa dans son verre.

 _-Votre éducation n'est pas celle de tout le monde, Rose,_ intervint doucement le Seigneur du temps en sentant l'atmosphère se tendre. _Ce n'était pas ainsi que votre mère et la société de votre époque voyaient les choses, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est identique partout._

La blonde secoua la tête.

 _-ça je l'ai compris, mais la ceinture ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais revolé,_ commenta James en grimaçant depuis son verre, le vieux souvenir réveillant une honte qu'il pensait dépassée en lui.

 _-Mon père ne l'a jamais employée sur moi, mais certains petits cons ont perdu de sales habitudes ainsi,_ ajouta Jack sombrement. _La vie est rude, Rose. Dure. Impitoyable. C'est comme ça. Tu as grandi en paix, et c'est très bien, je ne souhaite à personne de souffrir, mais tout le monde n'en a pas la chance. Et certains ont besoin de rappels plus sévères que d'autres,_ commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 _-Je ne pense toujours pas que je pourrais m'y faire_ , répondit son amie, ses bras serrés autour d'elle. _Même si je comprends le fond._

 _-S'en prendre aux plus faibles en toute impunité.. Personne n'a le droit de faire cela,_ grogna Ariane. _Ils ne recommenceront pas, Jack, je peux te l'assurer. Ils ont appris leur leçon._

Le capitaine esquissa un faible sourire, sa rage se calmant lentement alors qu'il constatait l'approbation de ses amis. Il n'avait pas menti, s'il reprenait les gamins à faire quoique ce soit de mal, il n'y aurait aucun lieu où ces derniers pourraient se cacher.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Mo'h, son expression s'adoucissant à son souvenir. Le garçon était réellement adorable. Son courage forçait l'admiration, et il ressentit le besoin d'en faire plus pour lui et son grand-père. Demain, à l'aube, il se rendrait chez eux, et proposerait son aide. Il y avait tant qu'il pourrait sûrement faire pour améliorer leur vie, même légèrement. Ses parents et son papé n'auraient pas voulu qu'il se contente de les défendre une seule fois. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'étaient élevés les enfants de Boeshane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Assis sur le flanc de la colline, Jack observait le trio de vauriens tirer les filets et récupérer la récolte de poissons. Comme promis, il les avait sortis du lit à l'aube, aidé en cela par leurs parents honteux et terrifiés de la potentielle colère des dieux. Jack avait un peu honte de reconnaître qu'il en avait un brin joué, mais il ne le regrettait pas : les gamins méritaient une bonne leçon, et quoi de mieux qu'en leur montrant la pénibilité de la tâche dont ils s'étaient moqués si effrontément ?

Mo'h les regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un prendrait leur défense et imposerait à ces chenapans un travail aussi difficile. Jack sourit et l'attira à lui, glissant son bras autour de son épaule avant de fouiller ses cheveux avec son nez. Mo'h sentait l'air frais et les fleurs des champs, un mélange aussi pur qu'enivrant. Le jeune alien ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 _-ça va?_ demanda gentiment Jack.

 _-Oui.. oui.. C'est juste que.. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela.. et encore moins depuis.._

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Jack fronça les sourcils.

 _-Quel groupe n'aide pas ceux dans le besoin ? Il semble que toi et les tiens ayez besoin de réapprendre certaines choses. Et tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Ton grand-père m'a raconté comment tu t'es blessé à la chasse, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Je ne comprends pas que le village ne vous aide pas davantage._

 _-On est éloigné.. Et mon grand-père est âgé, je ne peux pas le laisser seul et aller en demander._

 _-Ton courage t'honore, Mo'h_ , soupira Jack avant de tourner la tête pour venir l'embrasser, un baiser long et tendre qui laissa le plus jeune le souffle court et les joues vert foncé par le plaisir.

L'humain lui décocha un de ces sourires coquins dont il avait le secret, le faisant rougir encore davantage. Le sourire de Jack s'accentua, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement devant la réaction si innocente de son compagnon. Qui avait dit qu'il ne les aimait que mûrs ?

Le duo passa le reste de la matinée assis dans les herbes, observant le ciel et les alentours et profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, alors que les adolescents mettaient à sécher les poissons sur de grands rochers plats, avant de commencer à réparer les filets abimés. Jack se leva plusieurs fois, observant leur travail et les réprimandant un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il les emmena ensuite jusqu'au potager, leur ordonnant de nettoyer ce dernier avant de mettre en terre les graines récupérées par Mo'h et son grand-père.

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de midi qu'il les relâcha, avec la promesse de revenir les chercher à la moindre erreur. Le trio s'enfuit en courant, terrifié à cette idée. Jack les regarda faire sans un mot, son expression noire. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir les reprendre. Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il sentit Mo'h se rapprocher de lui, hésitant. Il devait prendre garde à maitriser son caractère en sa présence, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer à cause d'une 'colère divine'.

 _-Merci,_ murmura ce dernier.

 _-C'était une évidence,_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Se tournant vers lui, il saisit avec douceur sa main, avant de l'attirer à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume. Mo'h frémit, ses joues prenant une teinte verdie devant l'intimité du geste. Jack recommença une nouvelle fois, avant de remonter vers son poignet et déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur son pouls.

Ses mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la taille de son amant, l'attirant à lui en même temps qu'il unissait leurs bouches. Moh enroula ses bras autour de son cou, accentuant l'échange. Il gémit doucement lorsque Jack le fit reculer jusqu'au mur, son corps pressé contre le sien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le baiser ne se fasse plus passionné, les mains de l'humain descendant jusqu'à ses fesses avant de se faufiler sous son pagne. Le jeune alien haleta, et s'agrippa à ses épaules alors que Jack le torturait avec expertise.

 _-Jack.. Mon grand-père.._

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, mais comprit le message. Le relâchant, il recula légèrement, plongeant son regard noir de désir dans celui enfiévré de son amant.

 _-Viens,_ souffla-t-il en saisissant sa main avant de l'entrainer vers les champs entourant la maison.

* * *

Le groupe resta en tout et pour tout une semaine au village, se fondant dans la vie de ses habitants avec rapidité. Ariane s'était révélée une élève assidue et passionnée, pour le plus grand bonheur du Docteur, ravi d'avoir trouvé en elle l'apprentie idéale. Ses compagnons ne rechignaient jamais à apprendre quoique ce soit, et il savait que Jack avait eu une formation des premiers soins de base, mais aucun d'eux ne ressentait une passion pour la médecine au point de rester assis des heures à écouter le Seigneur du temps puis mettre en pratique ses apprentissages.

Abandonnés à leurs propres soins, James et Rose avaient fini par faire plus ample connaissance, les forçant à reconsidérer ce qu'ils pensaient connaître de l'autre. Tous deux avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, et, encouragés en ce sens par le Docteur, ils avaient entrepris d'explorer ensemble les forêts environnantes par le biais de longues randonnées.

Là, Rose avait découvert un homme bourru mais simple, dont le grand cœur était dissimulé derrière une profonde couche de cynisme le rendant aussi maladroit en relation qu'un adolescent pré-pubère. De son côté, le mercenaire avait fini par s'attacher à ce petit bout de femme têtu et obstiné, capable de lui balancer ses quatre vérités en public sans se démonter, un fait qu'il trouvait avec le recul rafraichissant. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre comment Jack était tombé fou amoureux de cette gamine.

Jack, que personne ou presque n'avait vu ces derniers jours. Le capitaine s'absentait de longues heures, partant parfois à l'aube pour rentrer au coucher du soleil. Enfin, lorsqu'il rentrait : il lui arrivait fréquemment de découcher, poussant le groupe à se demander qui avait bien réussi dans le village à attirer son attention à ce point.

* * *

Assis sur une des chaises de bois qui entouraient la table habituelle du groupe, Jack regardait sans la voir la fête qui l'entourait. Les villageois avaient choisi de célébrer leur départ imminent avec un grand repas, ouvrant les réserves de nourriture et faisant couler l'alcool à flot. Autour de lui, le peuple chantait et dansait, des yeux avides se posant sur le Dieu de la joie, leur désir évident. Pourtant, ce dernier ne leur prêtait aucune attention, son esprit tourné vers une seule personne.

Il avait passé la semaine auprès de Mo'h et To'h, les aidant dans leurs multiples tâches quotidiennes. Se perdre dans des choses aussi simples que pêcher et bécher lui avait apporté une paix surprenante, vidant son esprit des derniers jours mouvementés. Leur vie était ardue mais simple, réveillant en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait cru oubliés de son enfance. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait été capable d'y repenser sans pleurer.

Avec l'aide de Mo'h, Jack avait entrepris de réparer les multiples défauts de la maison, réparant les fissures et remplaçant les planches usées du toit. Il avait aussi créé un lit pour To'h, refusant de le laisser dormir davantage sur sa vieille natte. Le vieil homme avait bien essayé d'argumenter, mais Jack avait insisté.

 _-S'il te plait, ancien. Je n'ai pas pu prendre soin de mon père et mon grand-père, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi._

To'h l'avait fixé longuement, semblant deviner des choses que Jack aurait préféré ne pas exprimer, avant d'hocher lentement la tête, y émettant une seule condition : Mo'h devait avoir son propre lit. Jack avait accepté avec plaisir, et c'est ensemble que le couple avait créé les deux lits, les voulant les plus confortables possible.

Et puis, il y avait le sexe. Devant To'h, Jack se montrerait toujours un parfait gentleman, courtisant son petit-fils dans toutes les formes de l'art, pour la plus grande fierté du vieil homme. En privé, cependant, leurs marques d'affection seraient plus explicites, leurs baisers passionnés se transformant vite en parties de sexe enthousiaste. Passé sa timidité, Mo'h s'était révélé un compagnon inventif et désireux d'apprendre, ravissant Jack qui ne s'était pas privé pour partager son savoir. Le paysage entourant la maison avait été le témoin de leur union, tout comme le lit nouvellement créé qui s'était retrouvé baptisé plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour le dire.

Mo'h n'avait pas pleuré lorsque Jack lui avait annoncé son départ imminent. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, acceptant la nouvelle comme un fait évident. Jamais il n'avait été assez naïf pour penser pouvoir conserver son amant. Jack, qui qu'il soit, appartenait à un autre monde. Mo'h acceptait cette idée de la même manière que le Soleil se levait tous les jours, avec un calme déroutant pour le tumultueux ancien agent du temps. C'était une des choses qui avait le plus plu à Jack en lui, son acceptation simple. Pas de questions, de cris, de méfiance. Juste son sourire et sa présence.

Jack n'était pas fait de bois, néanmoins, et il l'avait enveloppé dans une puissante étreinte, avant de venir saisir avec passion ses lèvres. Cela avait été la première fois que l'humain l'avait embrassé devant To'h, qui avait secoué la tête, amusé. Les jeunes gens et leur amour fou. Se devinant de trop, il s'était éclipsé sans un mot, laissant le couple se faire ses adieux à sa façon.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Jack à ce souvenir. Mo'h avait été comme un souffle frais dans son cœur fatigué. Vivre à ses côtés ces quelques jours lui avait permis de retrouver ses racines et prendre un recul nécessaire sur les derniers évènements.

 _-Tu es malade?_ s'inquiéta Rose en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. _Je ne t'ai toujours pas vu danser, et tu as à peine touché à ton verre._ Jack haussa les épaules. _Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _-Tout va bien, Rose._

 _-Stupide! Tu sais bien que je te lis comme un livre ouvert! On a été ensemble deux mois et ça fait presque six mois que tu vis sur le Tardis, ne me prend pas pour une gourde, s'il te plait,_ lui rappela-t-elle en roulant des yeux, _je suis ton amie depuis bien trop longtemps. Dis-moi,_ insista-t-elle en lui prenant gentiment la main.

Jack soupira.

 _-Il n'y a rien à dire, Rose. Je suis un peu mélancolique, c'est tout._

La jeune femme l'observa plus attentivement, avant de se fustiger silencieusement pour ne pas avoir reconnu avant les signes.

 _-Qui que ce soit, cette personne n'est pas présente, hein ?_

Jack secoua tristement la tête. Il se doutait que Rose devinerait la cause de son trouble.

 _-Il habite trop loin … Et il a ses propres responsabilités._

 _-Il ne pouvait pas s'en décharger juste pour ce soir ?_

Jack secoua de nouveau la tête.

 _-C'est pour lui que tu nous as abandonnés toute la semaine?_ le taquina la blonde _. Je dois te dire, je suis un peu jalouse._

Son ami lui rendit son sourire, sa tristesse s'effaçant légèrement devant ses piques. Il allait lui répondre quand son œil fut attiré par un mouvement au loin dans la foule. La seconde d'après, sa chaise tombait derrière lui alors qu'il partait en trombe, laissant derrière lui une Rose ébahie.

 _-Qu'est- ce que.._

 _-Il a vu un fantôme?_ s'étonna Ariane, à quelques mètres.

Rose haussa les épaules, tout aussi perdue qu'elle, avant de partir à sa recherche, suivie du couple. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant Jack accroupi devant un homme âgé, ses yeux brillants de plaisir alors qu'il discutait avec animation avec le nouveau venu. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un inconnu qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, si le trio en jugeait à son visage.

 _-Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez venir! La distance est bien trop longue jusqu'au village !_

 _-Le Docteur est venu nous chercher_ , expliqua le plus jeune, _il nous a transportés dans la boite bleue qui vole_. Ses propres iris pétillaient à cette pensée. _Un instant on était à la maison, et l'autre ici !_

 _-J'aurai dû m'en douter..,_ murmura Jack en tournant un visage radieux vers le Seigneur du temps qui haussa modestement les épaules.

 _-Vous dépérissiez sans lui.. Je ne voulais pas passer la soirée à vous voir vous lamenter, alors j'ai préféré aller les chercher._

 _-Oh, la paix, andouille_! rit Jack en venant le prendre sauvagement dans ses bras. _Merci,_ chuchota-t-il au milieu de l'étreinte étouffante.

 _-Toujours,_ répliqua doucement son ami avant de reculer gentiment, le laissant s'occuper des deux pêcheurs.

 _-To'h.. padre.. Assied-toi,_ murmura Jack en prenant sa main, ses gestes emplis de précaution alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer sur une chaise.

 _-Padre_? souffla Rose. _Père_ ?

Jack semblait avoir fait davantage que se promener cette semaine. Le Docteur ne semblait pas surpris, en fait, si elle en jugeait par leur conversation, il était parfaitement au courant de l'identité des deux hommes.

 _-Et toi.. oh viens là,_ grogna son ami en attrapant Mo'h par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Rose cligna des yeux, avant qu'un long sifflement n'explose à sa droite. Ariane battait des mains, son sourire tout aussi grivois qu'aveuglant. D'autres exclamations et sons approbateurs se firent entendre, alors que Mo'h glissait ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack pour lui rendre le baiser. Oubliée, la foule, même pas aperçu, le reste du groupe. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de leurs lèvres unies et leurs corps collés contre l'autre.

 _-Alors c'est lui!_ rit James. _C'est de lui dont je dois être jaloux ?_

Jack rompit un instant le baiser pour lui lancer une œillade.

 _-Va sauter ta nana, Davis !_

 _-Ordonné si gentiment,_ ironisa James avant d'attraper Ariane par les fesses.

 _-Hum .. miam.. je te revaudrai ça, Harkness!_ s'exclama la brune en se laissant entrainer par un homme-panthère possessif.

 _-Je te prends au mot, petite !_

 _-Tu verras si je suis petite !_

 _-Je ne sais pas quelle image on va laisser, mais certainement pas de coincés,_ lâcha Rose qui riait aux larmes.

Le Docteur secoua la tête, blasé. À quelques mètres de lui, Jack avait repris son baiser, ses mains enroulées férocement autour du pêcheur alors qu'il tentait de faire disparaître tout air des poumons de ce dernier.

 _-Et comment se fait-il que vous étiez au courant et pas moi?_ demanda Rose en croisant les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

 _-Parce que je m'y connais en technologie alien mieux que tout le monde sur ce vaisseau?_ répliqua le Docteur, s'attirant une tape. _Jack m'a demandé de l'aide pour réparer des outils de Mo'h dont il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement,_ expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 _-Et ?_

 _-Et ?_

 _-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?_

 _-Tout le monde mérite sa vie privée, Rose,_ rétorqua le Docteur. _Jack ne voulait pas d'interférences, j'ai respecté sa demande,_ ajouta-t-il en haussant sévèrement les sourcils.

La blonde ne répondit pas, dument châtiée. Elle comprenait, bien sûr, mais elle aurait pensé que Jack serait venu la voir. Rose se réprimanda silencieusement, il fallait qu'elle murisse, elle avait passé l'âge de ce type de jalousie.

 _-Allons tenir compagnie à To'h,_ déclara le Docteur en la prenant par la main, l'entrainant vers la petite table.

Jack les vit faire du coin de l'œil, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son amant qui l'avait entrainé au milieu du reste des danseurs. Son sourire augmenta à cette vision, et il se pencha vers Mo'h, ses lèvres effleurant son cou.

 _-Padre semble si heureux,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-C'est grâce à toi,_ répondit le plus jeune. _C'est toi qui nous a aidés, tu as changé notre vie.._

 _-Tu exagères,_ souffla Jack.

 _-Non! Non, non, Jack, tu en as tant fait, merci,_ insista Mo'h avant de l'embrasser, ses doigts glissant jusqu'à ses cuisses, faisant sourire Jack.

 _-Ma hutte n'est pas loin_ , suggéra-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils, son regard soudainement taquin.

 _-Et on est encore là?_ répliqua Mo'h en le saisissant par la main.

Le rire de l'humain résonna par dessus le son de la foule alors qu'il se laissait trainer derrière lui.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un chapitre dédié à loulia et sa gentille review!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 _Toc toc toc._

 _-Entrez_ , appela Jack.

Il sourit en voyant Rose pointer le bout de son nez. La blonde regarda autour d'elle, surprise de le trouver seul, avant de refermer la porte. Ses yeux pétillèrent en découvrant Jack assis en tailleur sur son lit, vêtu simplement de son pantalon.

 _-Jack Harkness, enfile un t-shirt avant que j'oublie mes bonnes résolutions et te prenne sur ce matelas._

 _-Ce serait une si mauvaise chose?_ commenta le sacripant, avant de pester en se recevant un t-shirt dans le visage.

 _-J'ai une conversation sérieuse à avoir avec toi, capitaine ! Cache-moi ces muscles saillants!_

L'intéressé eut un sourire grivois, mais il obéit néanmoins, enfilant la maudite couche de tissu, sans pour autant se priver d'en faire un show.

 _-C'est bon, ça te va, maîtresse?_ la taquina-t-il, s'attirant une tape.

 _-Pousse-toi de là que je me fasse une place !_

 _-Oh, mais c'est qu'on se fait dominatrice! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as jamais rien obtenu de moi en me frappant?_

 _-Je crois me souvenir de quelques moments où tu n'as pas refusé d'inverser les rôles,_ répliqua la blonde.

 _-Hum, et c'était délicieux.. Si tant est que ce soit l'adjectif approprié.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rose?_ demanda-t-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme s'assit plus confortablement, avant de se lancer :

 _-Ariane et James. Tu ne peux pas simplement débarquer dans leur couple et t'imposer. 51ècle siècle ou pas, culture différente ou pas, ça ne changera rien si vous ne mettez pas les choses au point dès le départ._

Hé bien, c'était une entrée en matière efficace. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de tourner autour du pot, mais là encore, depuis quand Rose Tyler faisait-elle dans la subtilité? Jack soupira. Il s'attendait à ce type de discussion depuis leur retour sur le vaisseau il y avait quelques heures maintenant. Rose ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas s'en mêler, et comment lui en vouloir, aux yeux de son expérience récente ?

 _-Je sais. Je dois leur parler. Il existe des règles de base dans ce genre de situation, il faut qu'on les installe. C'est juste que.. la manière dont on s'est rencontré, et après on est allé sur Pan IV et il y a eu Mo'h.. On n'a pas eu le temps. C'est allé si vite._

 _-C'est pour cela que je te le dis,_ expliqua gentiment Rose en prenant sa main. _Je ne veux pas que vous merdiez. Aucun ne vous ne mérite de souffrir._

 _-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es une fille extraordinaire, Rose Tyler?_ murmura Jack en pressant sa main entre les siennes.

 _-Pas assez souvent !_

 _-Cela ne te gêne pas ? Qu'ils vivent avec nous ?_

Ce fut au tour de Rose de soupirer.

 _-Je mentirais en te répondant que non. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que l'on n'est plus ensemble au sens traditionnel du terme.. avec tout ce qui va avec. Mais je vois comment tu les regardes, et comment ils te regardent. Surtout James. Fais attention, Jack, ils sont plus fragiles qu'ils ne le montrent. Ariane.. Faites attention à elle. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner qu'elle en a vu des belles._

 _-Elle n'est pas la seule,_ murmura Jack en repensant aux confessions de James.

 _-Le Tardis, la maison des âmes perdues.. On va ouvrir un refuge_ , ironisa Rose.

Jack explosa de rire.

 _-Je ne suis pas certain de la réaction du Doc si tu lui dis ça !_

 _-Il va encore me traiter d'abrutie de singe sans cervelle, et après il ira bougonner dans son coin dix minutes,_ rétorqua son amie en haussant les épaules.

Jack pouffa. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha et saisit le visage de la blonde, l'embrassant avec passion. Rose se laissa tomber contre lui, son désir se réveillant sans prévenir après des jours de sommeil. La main du jeune homme se posa dans sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour approfondir l'échange alors que celle de Rose saisissait son t-shirt. Lorsqu'elle commença à glisser ses mains en dessous, cependant, Jack recula et les saisit, les retirant gentiment.

 _-Pas de sexe, Rosie,_ rappela-t-il.

 _-Je ne suis pas sure de tenir,_ gémit-elle, frustrée.

 _-C'est le deal_ , fit-il en caressant ses lèvres rougies.

 _-Les baisers ne rentrent pas dedans, rassure-moi ?_

Jack rit doucement.

 _-Non, les baisers ne rentrent pas dedans,_ rétorqua-t-il en lui en volant un nouveau avant de sortir.

La blonde gémit, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Elle détestait être sage et mature.

* * *

Le Docteur était perdu au second étage de l'immense bibliothèque du TARDIS. Rose sourit en se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle avait pu y faire avec Jack. Son sourire augmenta lorsqu'elle retrouva son ami assis sur un canapé, plongé dans un très ancien exemplaire d'elle ne savait quoi.

 _-Vous faites si sérieux, assis ainsi,_ le taquina-t-elle en le rejoignant. _Il ne manque que les lunettes, et je pourrais vous appeler professeur._

Le Docteur sourit, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 _-On m'a appelé ainsi, à une époque_ , confessa-t-il.

 _-Nooon ! Vous l'avez laissé faire ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix,_ reconnut-il amusé. _Où étiez-vous? Vous avez disparu il y a une heure._

 _-Avec Jack,_ admit-elle. _Il fallait que je lui parle._

Il hocha la tête, ne commentant pas. Rose se mordilla la lèvre, avant de finalement se lancer. Elle avait évité ce sujet toute la semaine, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

 _-ça ne vous gêne vraiment pas ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Moi et Jack_ , souffla la jeune femme.

Damn, il fallait qu'il ait cette conversation aussi avec elle ? Jack n'était pas suffisant? Les humains et leur amour, pff.

 _-Vous et Jack semblez penser que je vais vous condamner à mort pour vous aimer,_ commenta-t-il d'un ton acide qui dissimulait son malaise. _Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Rose. Quitte à devoir subir un de vos petits-amis à bord, je préférais que ce soit le beau capitaine plutôt qu'un Adam n°2._

 _-Oy !_ S'exclama la blonde en le frappant sur le bras. _Je suis sérieuse !_

 _-Moi aussi,_ répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. _Je n'ai jamais vu Jack aussi apaisé que lorsqu'il était avec vous. Je me doutais que ce serait difficile, à cause de vos différences culturelles, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus._

 _-Ok,_ murmura-t-elle en venant se rouler en boule contre lui, comprenant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas davantage.

Le silence tomba quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne demande, en désignant le roman du menton :

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je reconnais la langue, du vénusien, mais je ne sais pas le lire._

 _-Poésie du 42ème siècle,_ répondit le Docteur en retrouvant son sourire. _Je voulais le donner à Jack depuis un certain temps, mais je ne parvenais pas à le retrouver._

 _-Vous me le lisez ?_

Les yeux du Seigneur du temps s'illuminèrent.

 _-Je ne vous savais pas fan de poésie, Rose Tyler._

 _-Je ne le suis pas, mais j'aime vous entendre lire,_ expliqua-t-elle en lui décochant un sourire tendre.

Rose s'installa plus confortablement entre ses bras, sa tête posée contre son épaule, alors qu'il commençait la lecture.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci aux reviewers :) Après la discussion Jack/Rose et Rose/9, c'est le tour de James et Ariane d'avoir droit à un échange bien nécessaire.. avant un peu de fun (je blâme Jack).**

 **WARNING: Sous-entendu de partie à 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 _-Je dérange?_ demanda Jack en passant la tête par la porte.

 _-Jamais, lionceau! Entre!_ s'exclama James en posant son couteau et le morceau de bois qu'il était en train de tailler.

L'homme panthère était assis sur un épais fauteuil de cuir, le feu dans la cheminée ronronnant à côté de lui. La chambre du couple était rustique, meublée essentiellement de tapis épais recouvrant le sol, le fauteuil actuellement occupé et un large lit. Une immense bibliothèque complétait l'ensemble.

 _-Bien installés?_ interrogea Jack alors qu'Ariane sortait de la salle de bain, ses cheveux humides remontés en une queue de cheval.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en la voyant enroulée dans une épaisse serviette. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire mutin avant de s'assoir sur le lit.

 _-Tu as idée du luxe que c'est de pouvoir passer le temps qu'on veut sous une douche chaude ?_ répliqua la mercenaire.

 _-Assez, oui,_ commenta-t-il.

 _-Tu n'es pas venu pour parler de la température de l'eau, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack?_ demanda James.

Il s'était passé le mot avec Rose pour deviner ses pensées ou quoi? Jack saisit le morceau de bois en partie taillé, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts en même temps qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit.

 _-Il faut qu'on parle,_ souffla-t-il. _De nous. De vous._

Les expressions se firent sérieuses autour de lui. Jack déglutit, cherchant ses mots. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. Parler. Il s'était amélioré au contact du Docteur et Rose, mais cela lui demeurait difficile.

 _-Je n'avais pas toute ma tête quand je vous ai invités à bord. Je ne le regrette pas, et je ne veux pas que vous partiez, mais je veux que vous vous rappeliez l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'étais brisé, et perdu, j'avais besoin d'une épaule forte sur laquelle m'appuyer. Quelqu'un qui me tiendrait dans ses bras et me dirait quoi faire._ Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il ajouta: _M..merci, pour avoir été là. Mais je.. Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre couple. Si on fait cela, quelque chose à trois, il faut des règles._

James hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu à cette demande. Jack se tourna vers Ariane, et lui prit la main, la serrant entre les siennes.

 _-Tu es la moins expérimentée de nous, Ariane. Je ne pense pas que tu ais eu une vraie relation en dehors de James. Tu penses connaître, et comprendre, mais crois-moi quand je te dis à quel point ce type de relation_ – il les montra tous les trois _– peut être aussi dangereux qu'excitant. Si c'est mal géré, on finit toujours par en blesser un. Et ce sera toi. La plus jeune, la plus fragile, la plus malléable,_ fit-il très doucement _. Tu t'accroches à James avec tant de désespoir, tu en as tant besoin, tu accepterais tout pour le conserver. Ne le nie pas,_ ajouta-t-il en levant la main devant son expression, _donne un peu de crédit à mon expérience, je t'en prie._

Ariane baissa les yeux, prise au piège.

 _-Tu es la première que James ait aimé, et tu resteras la première. Aussi longtemps que cette histoire durera, je veux que tu t'en rappelles. Et toi aussi,_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'homme-panthère. _Je ne sais pas ce que je représente exactement pour toi, mais n'oublie pas qu'Ariane est celle à qui tu as donné ton cœur en premier. Malgré toutes tes peurs,_ insista-t-il en le fixant intensément. _Si Ariane souffre de ma présence, si elle se sent délaissée, je me retire. Et ce n'est pas négociable. J'ai manqué perdre Rose parce que je n'ai pas su l'écouter, je ne briserai pas votre couple. C'est bien clair?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Le couple hocha silencieusement la tête.

 _-Ouvert ne veut pas dire se taper tout ce qui bouge,_ rappela Jack. _Cela veut dire être ouvert à d'autres personnes_ – il se pointa du doigt – _tout en conservant un favori_ – il montra Ariane – _et celui-ci passe toujours en premier. Je ne veux pas de soir qui me soit réservé dans le mois._ _Par contre, si tu zappes encore celui d'Ariane, je te défonce_ , commenta-t-il d'un ton léger. _Sauf si Rose passe avant moi. Je te préviens, elle est très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime, et elle a adopté Ariane._

 _-J'avais cru remarquer,_ grimaça James. _Elle a menacé de m'arracher les yeux si je vous faisais souffrir._

 _-Je ne suis pas surpris,_ sourit Jack.

 _-J'ai un mot à dire?_ intervint enfin Ariane. _Tu sembles bien au fait de ce genre de choses, tu en as déjà vécu?_

 _-Des relations à trois ? Oui,_ fit-il en haussant les épaules. _C'est commun d'où je viens._

 _-Quand tu dis où, tu veux dire quand ?_

 _-Yep. 51ème siècle,_ avoua-t-il avant de rire devant leurs expressions.

 _-51..,_ s'étouffa Ariane. _Non, je ne veux pas savoir comment c'est à cette époque,_ déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

 _-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques,_ rétorqua Jack en souriant grivoisement.

 _-Oh, je suis certaine que tu sauras nous le faire découvrir très vite,_ rétorqua James en se levant pour les rejoindre sur le lit.

 _-Je pense que papi veut sa partie de sexe à trois, chérie,_ murmura doucement Jack en se tournant vers la brune.

 _-Tu crois? Est-ce qu'on la lui donne?_ s'interrogea Ariane en se rapprochant de lui pour saisir son visage.

 _-Hum.. pas sûr,_ fit-il avant de gémir lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné.

Ses mains se glissèrent sur ses côtes, faisant tomber doucement la serviette pour mieux révéler les formes voluptueuses de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci s'installa sur ses genoux alors qu'il commençait à la caresser, toujours pleinement habillé. James les regarda faire, se délectant du spectacle. Voilà une vision qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Être trois rendait les choses définitivement plus piquantes. C'est avec cette pensée en tête que James aida Ariane à s'installer sous les couvertures, avant de prendre Jack dans ses bras, le déposant entre eux. La passion était plus vive, le désir plus fort. Leur nouveau partenaire n'était certainement pas le plus timide, et James anticipait avec ardeur les prochaines fois.

Sa compagne tendit une main qu'il saisit, recouvrant leur amant de leurs bras unis. Fermant les yeux, le couple sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaaaarg.. c'est d'un autre couple à trois que je rêve, moi, mais il n'existera jamais dans cette fic :p Quelqu'un a envie de le voir dans le spin-off?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**J'aime l'Histoire (ah bon?), j'aime Venise, j'aime le carnaval (costumeeees), et j'aime Jack et Rose! ça donne ce chapitre!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Allongé paresseusement sur le lit, Jack poussa un humement de plaisir. La journée avait été riche en émotions, mais oh, il n'aurait remplacé cela pour rien au monde!

Il s'était réveillé embrassé par un James en pleine forme, la main de ce dernier caressant son torse avec lenteur. Jack lui avait répondu avec empressement, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches veloutées avant de les descendre le long de son corps. Les choses avaient rapidement commencé à s'accélérer, les poussant à fuir dans la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller Ariane.

Une demie-heure et trois ronds plus tard (une fois réveillée, Ariane avait réclamé sa part), le trio débarquait dans la cuisine, un sourire grivois rivé sur le visage. Rose roula des yeux.

 _-Vous puez le sexe.-_

 _-Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ répliqua Jack en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

La blonde plissa le nez, avant de reculer.

 _-Si je dois m'habituer à vous voir faire cette tête satisfaite chaque matin, je veux un second café._

 _-Ça se négocie,_ commenta Ariane en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Le Docteur fit une grimace en entrant dans la cuisine.

 _-Vous autres humains et vos amours, erk. On sent vos hormones depuis le couloir. Au lieu de vous reproduire sur mon vaisseau, devinez plutôt où je vous emmène !_

 _-Par où, vous entendez quand?_ demanda Rose en ignorant l'expression du trio à la réplique.

Le sourire du Docteur illumina la pièce.

* * *

 _Venise, 6 mai 1751_

Le carnaval. Une tradition originellement chrétienne, devenue le symbole de la fête dans le monde entier. Une des rares coutumes terriennes à avoir été exportée dans tout l'univers et avoir perduré.

Celui de Venise, comme l'expliqua doctement le Docteur alors qu'ils remontaient l'avenue, avait été institué au Moyen Age, dans le but premier d'unifier la cité naissante. Celui-ci avait ensuite évolué en un objectif traditionnel de montrer la puissance de Venise à tous. Jongleurs, jeux de feu, danse, banquets sauvages, feux d'artifice, rien n'était trop beau, trop fort pour la Sérénissime.

 _-Lors du carnaval, les contraintes sociales habituelles sont abolies. Le pauvre devient le riche, et vice versa. Il n'existe plus de code, plus de rang. Tout est possible._

 _-Cela explique le bazar ambiant,_ sourit Rose en regardant les riverains porter ce qui devait être une jeune femme couverte de farine en triomphe, au milieu de sifflements qui en disaient long.

 _-Et c'est facilité par les costumes,_ ajouta Jack avant de rajuster son masque. _Pas moyen de reconnaître l'autre, on peut être qui on veut, faire ce qu'on veut. Boire à la taverne, retrouver sa maitresse.._

 _-J'aime cette idée,_ commenta Ariane, amusée en se tournant vers son petit-ami qui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 _-Je te reconnaitrais partout, costume ou pas,_ répliqua James.

 _-Ah, ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à cela ?_ se plaignit Jack en se tournant vers le Docteur.

 _-Payez-moi d'abord un verre,_ rétorqua ce dernier.

 _-Tant de travail !_

Son ami lui fit un clin d'oeil derrière son propre masque argenté.

 _-Le résultat en est digne._

 _-Prenez une chambre, tous les deux,_ grommela Ariane alors que Jack rendait un sourire étincelant au Seigneur du temps.

 _-C'est vraiment de la folie,_ fit James en regardant autour de lui. _Tous ces costumes, ces masques.. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel. Qu'on est vraiment là._

 _-Impressionnant, hein?_ répondit Rose, les yeux brillants.

 _-Est-ce que je rêve ? Parce que je ne veux jamais me réveiller ! Merci, boss !_

 _-Pourquoi Venise, d'ailleurs?_ demanda Jack dont l'attention avait été attirée par un groupe de souffleurs de feu.

 _-C'est un carnaval légendaire !_ s'exclama le Docteur comme si c'était une évidence. _À cette époque, il a presque 500 ans, et a quasiment atteint son apogée. Bientôt, Bonaparte marchera dans la ville, et l'interdira par peur de troubles politiques._

 _-Bonaparte.. Napoléon?_ traduisit Jack.

 _-Qui_? demanda Ariane.

 _-Un homme politique français célèbre, il a ramené la paix après une longue période de troubles dans son pays._

Le Seigneur du temps renifla avec mépris.

 _-Si par ramener la paix, vous voulez dire mater le peuple, et conquérir la moitié de l'Europe, alors oui._

 _-Attendez, je connais ce nom,_ intervint Rose. _Mon prof d'Histoire le détestait._

 _-Bien sûr qu'il le déteste, vous êtes Anglaise, les Anglais ont combattu Bonaparte. D'où pensez-vous que viennent toutes les attaques contre lui?_ grommela Jack.

 _-Un fan, à ce que je vois?_ commenta le Docteur en haussant les sourcils.

 _-J'admire ses dons, c'est tout. C'était un tacticien et un politicien hors pair._

 _-Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec ce point de vue._

 _-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de débattre sur un type qui n'arrivera pas avant un demi-siècle, est-ce qu'on pourra aller prendre un verre?_ intervint Ariane, que la leçon d'Histoire commençait à ennuyer.

 _-Merci, Ari,_ rit Rose. _Une fois lancés, on ne peut pas les arrêter._

 _-Oy!_ s'exclamèrent en choeur outrés les deux intéressés.

 _-Je vous jure, un jour, je vais vous marier,_ se moqua la blonde en prenant la direction de la taverne la plus proche. _Qui a pensé à amener de l'argent, au fait ?_

* * *

Un enlèvement de Rose, une enquête dans le cœur de la ville et plusieurs combats à l'épée plus tard, le groupe poussait en riant la porte du Tardis, couvert de poussière et autres immondices.

 _-Je vais tellement prendre une douche,_ s'exclama Ariane en secouant ses cheveux.

Quelque chose de vert et gluant en tomba, se répandant en un long sploutch sur le sol.

 _-Mon Tardis ! Gardez vos saletés sur vous, jeune fille !_

 _-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas vous qui avez marché des heures dans les égouts !_

 _-Je te gratte le dos si tu me grattes le mien,_ commenta James.

 _-Juste ça ?_

 _-Ah, mais ce n'est que le début, chérie_ , la taquina-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

 _-Prenez une chambre, tous les deux,_ pesta Rose en les tapant sur le bras. _Ah non, j'oubliais, pardon : vous en avez une !_

 _-Qui a dit qu'on devait se limiter à la chambre ?_

 _-Je nie totalement cette question_ , répliqua la blonde, son expression blanche alors qu'elle se dirigeait en claudiquant vers la sienne.

 _-Ça va aller, Rose?_ s'inquiéta James.

 _-Bien sûr que ça va aller, elle n'est pas en verre,_ commenta le Docteur en haussant les épaules.

Jack roula des yeux. C'était le genre de réponse qui l'exaspérait toujours. À force de placer Rose sur un piédestal, le Docteur finissait par oublier qu'elle n'était qu'humaine. Rose ne disait jamais rien, bien sûr : elle serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue ou sa douleur, et ne pas décevoir le Docteur en ne convenant pas à ses standards. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne souffrait pas en silence.

Il avait bien tenté de le faire comprendre à son ami, mais ce dernier s'était montré aussi borné qu'un âne. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Si le Seigneur du temps était trop abruti pour prendre soin d'elle, il le ferait.

 _-Rose_? appela-t-il en frappant à sa porte.

 _-Jack_ ?

Celui-ci soupira en la voyant allongée sur son lit, clairement épuisée. Le sauvetage avait été agité, en particulier pour Rose. À présent que l'adrénaline était retombée, la fatigue rattrapait la jeune fille. Secouant la tête, il entra dans la salle de bain, avant d'allumer le robinet d'eau de la baignoire. Il s'assura que la température était la bonne avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Avec gentillesse, Jack aida Rose à se déshabiller, ses mains douces glissant sur sa peau alors qu'il retirait ses bottes. La prenant par la main, il la guida ensuite vers la salle de bain, la faisant s'assoir dans l'eau moussante.

 _-Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ souffla la blonde.

 _-Prendre soin de toi,_ répondit-il en saisissant un savon et son gel douche préféré.

Ses gestes étaient lents alors qu'il la lavait avec précaution, parcourant chaque partie de son corps pour en retirer la saleté et la sueur. Rose avait fermé les yeux, sa tête posée sur le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'elle s'abandonnait aux soins de son ami.

Celui-ci l'aida ensuite à se laver les cheveux, grattant avec gentillesse son crâne en même temps qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec elle, Rose s'était presque assoupie, son corps avachi contre la baignoire. Jack rit, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour mieux la soulever. Il la déposa sur une chaise où il l'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette bleue ciel, la séchant avec vigueur avant de la reprendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener se coucher.

 _-Repose-toi, ma petite fleur,_ sourit-il.

 _-Tu restes avec moi?_ murmura-t-elle, en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Jack sentit son cœur fondre : la blonde était juste adorable. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire non?

 _-Je me lave et je te rejoins._

Rose hocha la tête, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 ** _Toutes mes informations sur le carnaval de Venise sont tirés de la source la plus évidente au monde, j'ai nommé Google xD Ou, j'avais envie d'un joli voyage historique pour nos deux nouveaux!_**

 ** _Le débat sur Napoléon provient de celui que ma classe a eu en cours quand on l'a étudié.. Un personnage compliqué et contesté que j'aurai aimé rencontrer dans la série! (et en vrai..)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**De retour de vacances! Chapitre du soir! On se penche un peu plus sur l'évolution d'Ariane et James, par des petites scénettes. Elles seront rapides, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse raconter beaucoup en peu de chapitres!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Ariane contint à grand-peine un bâillement: posant son livre, elle se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à étudier un manuel de médecine sur la physiologie humaine prêté par le Docteur, et commençait à sentir les crampes nées de son immobilisme. Aussi passionnant l'ouvrage s'était-il révélé, la jeune femme n'était pas habituée à demeurer assise si longtemps. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle se glissa dans le couloir, partant à la recherche de ses compagnons.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle vivait ici et elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses colocataires. Le trio était insaisissable, fou de vie et de passion. Rose était la plus bavarde sur elle-même, la plus prompte à partager sa vie privée. Des deux hommes, elle n'avait presque rien appris, malgré tous ses efforts. C'était comme s'ils avaient passé un accord silencieux de ne rien dire sur l'autre tant qu'on ne leur posait pas des questions sur eux-même. Ariane pouvait comprendre le principe, elle-même n'était pas fière de son passé, mais cette méconnaissance la mettait sur les nerfs. Ne pas savoir qui l'entourait rendait fous tous ses instincts de mercenaire.

En était-elle encore une ? Ses études de médecine semblaient la pousser dans une direction différente. Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi ce changement de cap, l'origine de cette soudaine passion, la réponse aurait été très simple : après presque dix ans dans cette vie, Ariane voulait pouvoir se soigner et protéger les siens. Et peut-être, peut-être, existait-il aussi au fond d'elle-même un besoin de reconnaissance de la part de cet être si extraordinaire qui avait accepté de devenir son professeur.

Ariane peinait à oublier ses habitudes de mercenaire. Ils étaient inscrits en elle, gravés après des années de souffrance et lutte. Rien ne pourrait les lui faire oublier. Voyager auprès du trio, cependant, lui donnait la sensation de prendre un nouveau chemin et débuter une autre vie, sans vol ni violence. Une vie où elle n'aurait pas à employer des moyens douteux pour survivre. Une vie où elle n'aurait pas sans cesse à s'inquiéter de qui la suivait.

Elle savait que James partageait ce sentiment, et à la manière dont Jack la regardait, ce dernier devinait clairement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Était-ce ce qui lui était arrivé ? S'était-il transformé au contact du Docteur et Rose ? Lui qui semblait partager le poids d'un fardeau lourd sur ses épaules, et dont elle avait assisté parfois sans comprendre à des réminiscences de son passé.

* * *

 _Boum_.

Jack poussa un juron en voyant le bâtiment trembler. D'ici quelques minutes, tout s'effondrerait, détruisant le quartier environnant au passage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient? À côté de lui, Ariane fulminait, son envie de meurtre évidente dans son regard.

 _-J'en ai marre ! Je vais les chercher !_

 _-Tu ne vas nulle part!_ siffla Jack en l'attrapant par le bras. _Tu ne peux rien faire !_

 _-Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés !_

 _-Si on pouvait faire quelque chose, on l'aurait déjà fait ! Si tu y vas, tu vas juste te tuer !_

 _-Je m'en fous ! On doit les sortir de là !_

 _-Mourir stupidement ne les aidera pas_ , claqua Jack.

 _-Et le TARDIS ? On ne peut pas y aller avec?_ demanda-t-elle en ignorant son commentaire.

 _-Le temps qu'on y revienne, le bâtiment sera tombé sur lui-même. Il faut leur faire confiance, leur dernier message disait qu'ils étaient prêts d'une porte._

 _-Alors quoi, on attend?_ s'irrita la brune en se libérant d'un geste sec, mais cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de partir en courant vers le bâtiment en flammes.

 _-On attend,_ murmura le Docteur.

Son regard était indéchiffrable, ses yeux rivés sur l'usine. Une personne lambda aurait admiré son calme et sa maitrise de lui-même, mais Jack n'était pas né de la dernière pluie : il avait appris à reconnaître les signes trahissant la tension intérieure de son ami.

Le Docteur fulminait.

Et si James et Rose ne sortaient pas bientôt, Jack ne donnait pas cher de la vie de l'abruti qui avait allumé par accident les pétards produits dans l'usine.

* * *

 _Terre 3.0, Nouvelle Italie, 1856_

Le marché s'étendait dans tout le quartier, partant de l'artère principale de la ville pour se répandre dans les ruelles environnantes. Les échoppes faisaient face aux stands principaux, le neuf se mélangeant au vieux. L'animation qui régnait rappelait celle des grands magasins londoniens le jour d'ouverture des soldes.

 _-Oh regarde ! J'adore cette couleur !_

Rose tourna la tête vers son amie pour lui montrer la tunique qu'elle avait découverte. Elle roula des yeux en notant la tension dans les épaules d'Ariane. Celle-ci regardait sans arrêt autour d'elle, ses mains se fermant et refermant sous l'effet de son stress.

 _-Détend-toi ! Personne ne va nous attaquer ! Damn, arrête d'être si parano !_

 _-Désolée,_ marmonna l'intéressée.

Rose secoua la tête.

 _-Je comprends que tu ais du mal à te débarrasser de tes réflexes, mais tu n'y arriveras jamais si tu n'essayes pas. Vis un peu, Ari. Profite et ne pense pas à demain._

 _-C'est facile pour toi,_ soupira l'ancienne mercenaire en la rejoignant. _Tu n'as pas grandi poursuivie de partout_. _Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?_ demanda-t-elle en fixant avec intérêt la tunique.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_ fit Rose en posant le vêtement devant elle.

Ariane fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête et remplacer la tunique bleue par une autre rouge.

 _-Tu as déjà plein de trucs bleus, varie. Et le rouge met en valeur tes cheveux,_ sourit-elle.

Rose lui rendit son sourire, avant d'aller essayer la trouvaille. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine quelques instants plus tard, Ariane ne pu contenir son sifflement.

 _-Mazette ! Rosie, tu es à tomber ! Je pourrais te manger tout cru !_

La blonde rougit, ses doigts venant tortiller nerveusement une de ses boucles.

 _-Tu trouves ?_

 _-Magnifique,_ affirma Ariane en venant tirer doucement la tunique pour l'ajuster, ses doigts glissant sur ses côtes se faisant. _Je veux te voir porter plus souvent du rouge_.

La rougeur de Rose s'amplifia. Son regard croisa celui de la plus âgée, qui lui décocha un sourire taquin.

 _-J'adore les blondes,_ susurra celle-ci à son oreille, avant de pivoter sur ses pieds pour aller fouiller à son tour les étables.

* * *

Jack poussa un hurlement de rage, en même temps que son poing s'écrasait sur la table. À côté de lui, ses amis se tendirent, leurs yeux rivés sur son dos. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, son expression orageuse faisant reculer le gouverneur

 _Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez provoqué,_ siffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.

Rose courut à sa suite, tentant d'ignorer la panique qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Le Docteur avait disparu depuis des heures à présent, et aucun indice n'avait émergé de l'enquête lancée par le gouverneur. La même personne contre qui une partie du peuple de Rax s'était rebellée et qui s'était montrée incapable d'assurer la sécurité de ses soit-disant invités. Le groupe était sorti à peu près indemne de l'attentat qui avait secoué la fête organisée la veille, seulement pour découvrir la disparition du Seigneur du temps.

 _-Jack ! Jack!_ insista-t-elle en le saisissant par le bras.

La jeune femme frissonna lorsque le regard bleu acier croisa le sien. Jack était clairement hors de lui. Ils avaient perdu des heures précieuses, laissant leur cerveau tourner à vive allure sur ce qui avait pu arriver à leur ami. Des bruits de course derrière elle lui indiquèrent que James et Ariane venaient de les rejoindre.

 _-Il semble qu'on va encore devoir se débrouiller par nous-même,_ commenta cette dernière amèrement.

 _-Jack, où est-ce que tu vas?_ demanda James, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Une lueur noire presque sauvage dansait dans les yeux de leur compagnon. Le trio déglutit difficilement, leur corps se tendant instinctivement devant l'aura dangereuse l'entourant. Voilà une facette de Jack qu'ils n'aimaient pas voir, James, en particulier.

Celui-ci ne savait que trop bien de quel bois étaient taillés les Agents du temps vous ne cessiez jamais réellement d'en être un. Celui de Jack était tapi en lui, endormi mais prêt à se réveiller à la moindre occasion. Savoir qu'il lui avait confié son secret – moment de faiblesse ou pas – rendait ce savoir encore plus effrayant. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de prendre Ariane par la main et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ce qui était fait était fait, néanmoins, le laissant soucieux devant l'attitude de son ami.

 _-Voir le prisonnier._

James ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir en entendant Rose s'exclamer _'Tu n'en tireras rien, il n'a rien dit depuis hier !_

 _-Crois-moi, il parlera,_ siffla Jack très bas entre ses dents.

 _-Jack .._

 _-Retournez au Tardis, scannez encore toute la zone. Il a une physiologie spéciale, il devrait apparaître sur les écrans, que diable !_

 _-Jack, il ne voudrait pas cela,_ souffla Rose.

 _-Mais il n'est pas là pour me le dire,_ murmura son compagnon avant de leur tourner le dos et se diriger vers la cellule.

* * *

Rose sentit son cœur fondre en voyant Jack jouer avec le bébé dans ses bras. Assis sur un large fauteuil, ce dernier rayonnait, ses larges mains tenant avec précaution le tout petit être contre sa poitrine. L'accouchement avait été difficile, mais grâce aux connaissances du Docteur et l'aide d'Ariane (enfin l'aide, l'enrôlement, elle n'étudiait pas pour devenir sage-femme, nom de Dieu!), tout le monde était sain et sauf. La mère dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant ses invités papillonner autour du nouveau-né.

Appuyé contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce, James observait la scène en silence, les bras croisés. Il échangea un sourire avec Ariane: malgré sa peur, celle-ci avait parfaitement géré la situation, la laissant émerveillée d'avoir aidé à donner la vie. Le sourire de James glissa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se détourna pour aller discuter avec Rose : le bébé lui faisant face se transforma en un autre enfant, la peau argentée devenant vert pomme en même temps que le décor autour de lui changeait.

 _ **-Elle est magnifique, balbutia James en regardant avec adoration la petite chose qui dormait contre sa poitrine.**_

 _ **-Comme son père, sourit son épouse depuis le lit où elle était allongée.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas y croire.. Elle est vraiment là ?**_

 _ **Tasha fut empêchée de lui répondre lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant passer deux petites têtes blondes.**_

 _ **-Je veux la voir !**_

 _ **-Doucement, les enfants, les gronda gentiment James. Ne la réveillez pas.**_

 _ **Le duo fixa avec stupéfaction le bébé.**_

 _ **-Elle est trop belle, souffla la petite fille.**_

 _ **-Elle a ton nez, papa, sourit son frère. Elle fait la même tête que toi quand tu dors.**_

 _ **Le sourire de James s'agrandit.**_

 _ **-Tu trouves ?**_

 _ **-Ouais ! Comment elle s'appelle ?**_

 _ **Le cœur de son père fondit, et il fixa longuement le bébé, avant de répondre tout doucement :**_

 _ **-Lia. Elle s'appelle Lia.**_

* * *

 _-Il faut vraiment qu'on perde cette habitude,_ grommela James en aidant Ariane à s'assoir contre le mur.

 _-Laquelle ? Pisser le sang en pleine bataille ou se retrouver toujours dans la merde?_

 _-Les deux. Ferme-la et sers les dents, ça va faire mal._

Ariane haleta, avant de fermer les yeux, les dents serrées contre la douleur. Son petit-ami remonta son t-shirt, contenant à grand-peine un juron en découvrant la peau déchirée.

 _-Putain, Ari_ , siffla-t-il.

 _-C'es..est.. moche, hein ?_

 _-Je t'ai dit de te taire,_ murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, son inquiétude grandissante devant sa fatigue.

À quelques mètres d'eux, une nouvelle explosion retentit. Il se hâta d'ouvrir la petite gourde qui ne le quittait jamais, aspergeant la blessure avec avant de retirer son foulard pour créer un point de compression.

 _-Tu vas toutes me les faire, hein ? Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être une emmerdeuse depuis le premier jour,_ sourit-il.

 _-Il faut bien que.. quel.. quelqu'un.. secoue ton cu, vieil homme,_ répliqua-t-elle, en tentant faiblement de lui rendre son sourire.

 _-Je crois me souvenir que je t'ai plus souvent sauvé le tien que l'inverse,_ la taquina-t-il.

Malgré sa fatigue, Ariane parvint à lui décocher un coup dans le bras.

 _-Macho.._

 _-Protecteur,_ rectifia-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son front. _Ne me lâche pas, petite louve._

 _-Je ne.. vais.. nulle part,_ souffla-t-elle en serrant sa main.

James posa son front sur le sien, leur souffle s'entremêlant. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation ? Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière, mais cela demeurait toujours insupportable. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à la voir blessée. James ne se leurrait pas, il savait que viendrait un jour où il ne pourrait pas la sauver, et ce jour-là, il s'effondrerait.

Ce jour-là ne serait pas aujourd'hui, néanmoins, pensa-t-il en entendant le Tardis se matérialiser autour d'eux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait son équipe – ses amis – les appeler.

C'était si bon d'avoir une famille.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

 _-Jack, passez-moi la clé de huit._

Un bruit de lutte. La tête du capitaine émergea de dessous le moteur où il travaillait.

 _-Je suis occupé, Doc !_

 _-Moi aussi ! Hâtez-vous avant que les stabilisateurs temporels n'explosent !_

 _-Sta-quoi?_ répéta James.

Assis sur les marches menant à la salle des moteurs, il observait le duo travailler depuis une demie-heure maintenant. Ses doigts le démangeaient, son envie de les rejoindre évidente, mais il ne possédait pas les connaissances suffisantes pour comprendre le fonctionnement des machines. Même Jack, avec son savoir acquis à l'Agence, n'avait accès qu'à des travaux limités.

 _-Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai le droit de faire ça ?_

 _-Faire quoi ?_

 _-Ça! S'occuper du vaisseau!_ s'exclama-t-il en montrant les outils que tenaient le Docteur et Jack.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Docteur répliqua, le regard rivé sur sa propre tâche :

 _-Personne ne touche à mon vaisseau sans mon autorisation._

 _-Et Jack ? Il le fait bien !_

 _-Il en a gagné le droit et.._

 _Boum._

 _-HARKNESS ! DONNEZ-MOI CETTE CLE !_

* * *

 _-Hum.. Jack.._

Un sourire grivois s'étala sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Se penchant, il embrassa la cheville de la jeune femme, en même temps que ses mains continuaient leur miracle.

 _-Meilleur .. massage..de pieds.. du monde.._

Rose avait fermé les yeux, des petits soupirs de plaisir lui échappant au fur et à mesure que son ami faisait disparaître les tensions dans ses pieds. Ses doigts semblaient savoir exactement où appuyer, la torturant délicieusement. À sa demande, elle s'était allongée sur le canapé de sa chambre, sa tête posée sur un coussin par souci de confort.

Le sourire de Jack augmenta, se faisant tendre alors qu'il observait la plus jeune. Ce genre de moment faisait partie de ceux qu'il chérissait le plus : simple, tranquille, et si terriblement intime. Jamais il ne pourrait exprimer à quel point il était soulagé que tous deux aient retrouvé leur complicité.

Se redressant, il posa les pieds de Rose sur le canapé, avant de s'accroupir devant elle. La blonde souriait doucement, perdue dans son extase post-massage. Se penchant, le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main posée sur son épaule.

Dissimulée derrière la porte, Ariane roula des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres : sa conversation avec son amie pouvait attendre les deux tourtereaux étaient clairement occupés.

* * *

- _C'est excellent, Ariane ! Bravo! Fantastique !_

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Le Docteur ne donnait pas facilement de compliment, préférant l'enfouir sous une montagne de livres ou parchemins. Ariane avait travaillé dur ces deux derniers mois pour tenter d'apprendre les bases de la médecine. Elle s'était révélé une assez bonne infirmière, ses connaissances en combat de rue rue lui fournissant la base des soins d'urgence. À présent qu'elle avait accès à des explications en bonne et due forme, ses compétences n'avaient pas tardé à augmenter à vitesse grand V.

Soigner et guérir, deux verbes à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait été si longtemps. Ariane ne voulait plus tuer. Elle se battait toujours quand elle en avait besoin, et jamais son corps n'oublierait comment se défendre, mais elle supportait de moins en moins bien l'idée de retirer la vie. Elle avait toujours détesté cela, bien sûr, mais la nécessité de survivre dans le monde cruel et impitoyable de la rue l'avait poussé à enterrer ses sentiments sur le sujet et faire ce dont elle avait besoin pour subsister.

À présent qu'une autre voie lui était présentée, elle s'y précipitait avec gratitude. Cela n'effacerait pas son passé, mais lui permettait de se réveiller le matin sans être d'avance écœurée par la manière dont elle allait occuper sa journée.

* * *

Ariane était une excellente élève.

Le Docteur ne pensait pas rencontrer un jour un compagnon de voyage désireux d'apprendre la médecine sous toutes ses formes. Ariane s'était jetée dans son étude avec un enthousiasme presque effrayant, dévorant tous les livres qu'il lui fournissait et revenant avec une multitude de questions. Encore quelques temps et il pourrait la laisser pratiquer seule. Son passé lui avait fourni une base de connaissances crues mais efficaces, une base que le Docteur avait essayé d'ouvrir à d'autres horizons.

Ariane était une jeune femme étonnante. Derrière son cynisme ambiant se dissimulait une personne aussi douce que généreuse. Malgré toutes les horreurs vécues, sa flamme de vivre ne s'était jamais réellement éteinte, se terrant sous des couches épaisses de hargne et moqueries. Sa rencontre avec James l'avait probablement sauvée.

Le Docteur ne savait quasiment rien des circonstances les ayant amené à travailler ensemble. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de juger les gens sur leur passé.

Jack ne serait probablement pas d'accord.

Jack était un cas spécial.

Jack avait amené Ariane à bord, et rien que pour cela, il méritait que le Docteur lui offre un verre en tête à tête.

Il n'existait aucune autre raison qui le pousserait à vouloir passer du temps seul avec le garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _-Tout le monde est là ?_

 _-Frais et peigné de prêt ! Je .. mais n'est-ce pas une nouvelle tunique que je vois là ?_

Rose se sentit rougir sous le poids du regard de Jack. Son ancien petit-ami la fixait bouche bée, ses yeux dévorant chaque centimètre carré du tissu rouge qui laissait dépasser ses longues jambes blanches.

 _-Jack, tu baves_ , le taquina Ariane.

Ce dernier referma sa bouche, avant de la rouvrir à nouveau pour articuler :

 _-Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?_

 _-La Nouvelle Italie, avec Ari,_ admit la blonde.

 _-Vraiment_? demanda Jack en se tournant vers celle-ci.

L'ancienne mercenaire haussa les épaules, et lui décocha un sourire taquin.

 _-Prêt et... oh par tous les dieux, Rose, tu es magnifique !_

 _-Je l'ai dit en premier!_ s'exclama Jack en se tournant vers James.

 _-Rien ne m'empêche de le redire ! Toujours complimenter les femmes !_

 _-Je vais me vexer,_ commenta Ariane en faisant semblant de bouder.

 _-Tu es superbe aussi,_ rit son petit-ami en venant la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ses doigts glissant le long de son pantalon de cuir noir.

 _-Oy, tenez-vous, tous les deux_ , pesta le Docteur, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Rose, lui adressant un petit sourire. Sa compagne lui en rendit un étincelant, avant de venir glisser sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte du vaisseau.

* * *

 _-James_ ?

L'ancien mercenaire sursauta en entendant la voix curieuse d'Ariane s'élever derrière lui. La brune était apparue sans prévenir à la porte de leur chambre, sans qu'il ne l'ait entendue arriver. Il sentit son couteau lui échapper et la lame venir s'enfoncer dans sa paume, en même temps que son morceau de bois tombait au sol. Un cri de douleur jaillit de ses lèvres, suivi d'une flopée de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.

 _-Merde ! Jay, je suis désolée,_ s'exclama Ariane en courant vers lui.

Déjà, son compagnon pressait sa main blessée avec un chiffon. Celui-ci commençait à prendre une jolie couleur rougeâtre, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imbibait du sang de la large coupure.

 _-Laisse-moi faire_ , pesta la jeune femme en tendant la main pour attraper le tissu.

 _-C'est bon, je peux m'en sortir,_ grogna James en reculant la sienne.

 _-Donne-le-moi !_

 _-Je te dis que c'est bon!_ siffla l'homme-panthère alors que des reflets dorés commençaient à danser dans ses yeux.

 _-Ça va ton taux d'hormones ? Tu t'es exprimé ? Maintenant ferme-la et laisse-moi faire !_

James pesta, mais finit par se rendre. Ariane lui décocha une tape pour la forme, avant de retirer le tissu pour examiner la plaie. La coupure était nette mais propre, elle guérirait vite. Avec un peu de chance, le Docteur les laisserait même utiliser un de ses étranges régénérateurs de peau.

 _-Pourquoi tu avais un couteau, au fait?_ demanda-t-elle en enroulant la blessure du chiffon.

 _-Rien,_ marmonna son petit-ami.

 _-Jay_ !

Ce dernier soupira, avant d'indiquer un morceau de bois en partie taillé. Ariane haussa un sourcil en triangle en découvrant un début de flèche finement gravée.

 _-Wow, c'est super beau ! C'est une flèche ? C'est pour qui ? J'adore !_

 _-Pour toi,_ marmonna James en fuyant son regard.

 _-Pour moi?_ répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

 _-Je voulais te faire une surprise,_ avoua-t-il piteusement. _Mais je me suis blessé comme un con, et maintenant tu sais tout._

À sa grande surprise, Ariane lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

 _-Tu voulais me faire un cadeau ?_

 _-Hum hum,_ souffla-t-il en se frottant la tête de sa main intacte.

Trois secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait collé sur la moquette, une paire de lèvres collées aux siennes. Lorsque Ariane recula finalement, une expression grivoise sur son visage, ce fut pour demander à un James aux anges :

 _-Pourquoi une flèche, au fait ?_

 _-Pour celle qui a volé mon cœur,_ répondit-il très doucement.

L'expression d'Ariane valait de l'or. Sans un mot, il l'attira à lui, ses doigts glissant sous son t-shirt en même temps que sa bouche retrouvait la sienne.

* * *

Un robot.

Un robot au 12ème siècle.

Jack ne pensait plus être étonné facilement, mais celle-là était bien bonne. Il plongea dans la ruelle la plus proche, se roulant en boule pour tenter de se dissimuler. À quelques mètres de lui, le tueur métallique tira une nouvelle fois.

Jack sortit précipitamment son téléphone portable en même temps qu'il se terrait un peu plus derrière la petite échoppe.

 _-Doc ? Doc ?_

 _-Jack ! Où êtes-vous ?_

 _-Je .. je ne sais pas, je.. Doc, il m'a trouvé !_

 _-Jack, calmez-vous, je vous entends mal._

 _-Où êtes-vous?_ paniqua le jeune homme. _Je ne peux rien faire contre lui !_

 _-J'en suis conscient ! Mettez le plus de distance possible et essayez de rejoindre le palais, d'accord ?_

 _-Doc ?_

 _-Capitaine ?_

 _-Si je meurs tué par un robot dans le XII siècle saturnien, je jure que je reviens vous hanter toute votre vie._

* * *

 _-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_ !

Le hurlement de James explosa dans la pièce alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, ses mains déchirant le drap sous ses doigts. Les images de mort et de sang gravées dans sa rétine alors qu'il luttait contre des fantômes invisibles.

 _-James ! James !_

Ses compagnons l'avaient saisi par le bras, tentant de le calmer.

 _-James, on est là, tout va bien, regarde-moi, Jay.._

La voix douce d'Ariane émergea au milieu du brouillard l'enveloppant. Tournant la tête, il croisa son regard, ses larmes coulant à flot. Vivante. Elle était vivante.

 _-Ari.._

 _-Je suis là_ , souffla celle-ci en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'homme-panthère s'agrippa à elle, son visage blotti dans son épaule. Jack enveloppa ses bras autour d'eux, fermant le cocon rassurant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'eux avait un cauchemar, mais celui-ci semblait particulièrement violent.

 _-Tu veux en parler?_ demanda doucement Jack en embrassant sa nuque.

Son amant secoua précipitamment la tête. Jack échangea un regard inquiet avec Ariane, avant d'encourager James à se recoucher, leur étreinte ne le lâchant jamais. Le brun se roula en boule, les laissant le couver et l'apaiser, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à ma petite soeur et tous mes amis.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

Ariane était en train de recopier les informations qu'elle considérait comme importante des livres que le Docteur lui avait prêtés. Il y avait tellement de choses à savoir, c'en était à la fois effrayant et excitant ! Même si elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son mentor, elle se donnait à fond. Le plus âgé l'abreuvait de ses connaissances depuis le retour de Pan, fou de joie d'avoir pu trouver une apprentie si douée. Rose ne cessait de le taquiner à ce sujet, affirmant qu'il allait transformer l'ancienne mercenaire en rat de bibliothèque.

La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête quand James entra dans leur chambre, trop perdue dans son travail qu'elle était. Son petit-ami avait passé l'après-midi à se baigner sur une petite plage exotique avec Jack : il poussa un long soupir en voyant sa compagne encore plongée dans ses études, il adorait la voir aussi investie dans quelque chose mais il avait peur qu'elle en oublie de vivre alors qu'ils en avaient enfin la chance.

L'homme panthère secoua la tête avant de se pencher par dessus son épaule pour voir quel était le sujet du livre du jour: un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui.

 _-C'est pour ne pas me faire surprendre comme la dernière fois où le Doc ne m'a pas laisser le choix ! Comme ça, si jamais je dois aider une femme à accoucher, je saurais comment faire cette fois,_ expliqua Ariane avec un sourire.

 _-Tu as très bien gérer lors de l'accouchement, la mère et l'enfant sont en parfaites santé ! Tu ne crois pas que tu te mets un peu trop la pression ?_ demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _-Non, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'étais une mercenaire !_

 _-Tu n'en est plus une depuis que tu as aidé le Doc à soigner l'enfant au village sur Pan IV,_ répliqua James avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 _-Tu crois ? J'ai toujours mes instincts James, mon premier instinct est toujours de tuer ou de m'enfuir, c'est inscrit dans mes gênes …_ , murmura la jeune femme dont les yeux s'étaient soudain assombris.

James secoua la tête. Il détestait entendre Ariane se résumer à cette tueuse sans cœur.

 _-Tu ne t'en débarrasseras pas du jour au lendemain, et je préfère savoir que tu sais toujours te défendre plutôt que d'être sans défense !_

 _-Je ne veux plus tuer James, plus jamais …_

La jeune femme posa alors sa main sur son ventre avant de soupirer et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _-Tu sais, aider le Docteur lors de l'accouchement, ça a complètement changé ma manière de voir le monde, pour la première fois, j'ai aidé quelqu'un à donner la vie. Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti? L'adrénaline, la peur que la mère et l'enfant ne s'en sortent pas, la joie quand le bébé a poussé son premier cri! Quand j'ai nettoyé ce petit être tout fragile avant de le prendre dans mes bras ! Et l'expression sur le visage de sa mère quand je lui ai donné son bébé, je ne pourrai pas oublier ces moments ! Ils sont gravés là,_ indiqua Ariane en montrant son cœur alors que les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs si précieux.

L'homme panthère se souvenait parfaitement de ses moments, de la vision d'Ariane en train de tenir le bébé dans les bras. Sa petite amie était née pour être une mère, il aurait pu la regarder pendant des heures jouer avec les petits doigts du bébé, lui parler ou chantonner. Cette vision était une des plus belles qu'il ai eue d'Ariane depuis leur première rencontre, et ce même si elle lui faisait prendre conscience, que lui-même ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

James n'était ni un sot ni un aveugle. Il savait parfaitement que sa compagne désirait davantage que leur relation ouverte. À l'époque, quand il avait imposé celle-ci, c'était en pensant être débarrassé d'Ariane au bout de quelques mois. Mais la brune était restée, elle s'était incrustée dans sa peau, lui devenant chaque jour un peu plus indispensable. Avec le temps, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre s'étaient développés, le rendant paradoxalement de plus en plus possessif et lointain à la fois.

James avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'Ariane ressentait pour lui, il craignait la manière dont elle le regardait quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Tant d'amour, tant de dévotion. Il ne pouvait pas les accepter. Il n'en avait pas le droit. James avait déjà eu une famille et cela ne s'était pas bien terminé, même si dans ses rêves il se voyait parfois marié et entouré de leurs enfants.

Ariane, son monde, son étoile, sa fleur qu'il avait de moins en moins le sentiment de mériter…

Inconsciente du tourment intérieur dans lequel elle l'avait fait tomber, celle-ci continua d'expliquer, incapable de s'arrêter à présent qu'elle était lancée :

 _-Et ça m'a fait réfléchir parce que jusque là, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la possibilité de devenir une mère moi-même. Avec notre train de vie, comment élever un enfant dans des conditions pareilles? Et aussi parce que je ne me sentais pas digne de l'honneur de porter un enfant, sans doute parce que je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Qu'est-ce que ma mère a éprouvé quand elle m'attendait ? Est-ce que j'étais une enfant désirée par mes parents ou pas ? Je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient un jour à se poser ce genre de questions et se retrouver dans un orphelinat. Tu comprends ?_

Cela faisait un moment qu'Ariane ne s'était pas confiée de la sorte à quelqu'un sur ses désirs, et encore une fois, elle avait choisi James. Parce qu'il était devenu plus que son amant ou son petit ami au cours des années, il était aussi son meilleur ami, celui qui occupait ses pensées nuit et jour.

James déglutit. Que répondre à cela ? Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Seul Sho était parvenu à le faire s'exprimer. Hochant la tête, il murmura :

 _-Oui je comprends. Et tant qu'on en est aux déclarations,_ sourit-il en la fixant, taquin, i _l y a_ _quelque chose de très important que je dois te dire. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de fierté qu'en te voyant faire tout ce que tu fais !_

 _-C'est vrai ?_

L'homme panthère sourit avant d'embrasser longuement la femme qu'il aimait pour lui prouver que c'était bien un compliment. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, humant son parfum tout en caressant ses cheveux.

* * *

 _-Menteur ! Tu exagères encore !_

 _-Je jure que non! Il était énorme!_ s'exclama Jack en accentuant le 'o', les bras grands ouverts.

 _-Aussi grand que le poisson que tu as sorti du fleuve l'autre jour ?_ le taquina Rose.

 _-Oh mon Dieu, c'était vraiment un monstre,_ explosa de rire le jeune homme. _Ma pauvre canne à pêche, totalement cassée,_ se plaignit-il.

 _-Je ne parviens pas à t'imaginer pêcher,_ réfuta James en secouant la tête.

 _-Je te ferai savoir que je suis un excellent pêcheur ! Pour tout type de poisson, d'ailleurs,_ commenta Jack, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Des ricanements se firent entendre autour de la table. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient prendre un verre dans n'importe quel bar.

 _-J'ai compris, le jour où on est coincé sur une ile déserte, tu vas chasser et je pêche_ , lâcha Ariane d'un ton plat.

James s'étouffa dans son verre.

 _-Si un jour tu pêches, je veux te voir faire_ , affirma-t-il.

 _-Homme de mauvaise foi !_

 _-Pardon, mon amour ! Un bisou pour me faire pardonner ?_

 _-Oh, contrôlez-vous,_ grommela le Docteur alors que le couple commençait à s'embrasser passionnément sur la banquette du bar.

 _-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux jaloux_ , se moqua Jack.

Le Seigneur du temps haussa un sourcil, avant qu'un fin sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Jack sut qu'il était perdu avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

 _-Jaloux? Pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de filet pour attraper quoique ce soit, moi_ , commenta-t-il d'un ton faussement hautain en le fixant de ce regard qui rendait toujours le plus jeune fou.

Là encore, Jack n'y échappa pas, sentant le sang quitter ses veines pour descendre dans une partie précise de son corps, alors que ses joues viraient au rouge pivoine.

 _-Ok, cinquième roue du carrosse, je vais aller reprendre à boire, qui en veut? Personne? Ok_! s'exclama Rose en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la tension sexuelle présente à table.

Parfois, juste parfois, elle aurait aimé ne pas être la seule célibataire de l'équipe.

* * *

 _ **Même pas honte!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Qui pouvait venir le déranger à cette heure tardive de la nuit ? Tous ses compagnons étaient sensés dormir.

 _-Entrez,_ appela-t-il en reposant son livre.

Le sourcil monta un peu plus haut quand il découvrit Jack, vêtu seulement d'un survêtement. Le jeune homme tremblait violemment, son expression identique à celle d'un enfant apeuré venant de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

 _-Docteur.._

 _-Damn, Jack,_ murmura-t-il en se levant précipitamment pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Son ami enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, blottissant d'instinct son visage dans son cou. Les deux cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre que Jack avait encore fait un mauvais rêve.

 _-Qui_? demanda-t-il très doucement.

La respiration du plus jeune était sifflante quand il murmura :

 _-Gray._

Gray. Bien sûr. Le Docteur ne connaissait pas tout le contexte autour de la disparition du frère cadet de Jack, mais il en savait assez pour deviner que l'ainé s'en tenait responsable. Secouant la tête, il le guida jusqu'à son lit, le laissant s'y installer comme il le faisait souvent dans ce genre de situation. Son compagnon se roula en boule, un coussin serré contre lui, avant de poser sa tête contre le torse du Docteur. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le double battement de cœur.

 _-Docteur .._

 _-Je suis là, fiston,_ chuchota ce dernier en caressant gentiment ses boucles soyeuses. L'une des mains s'agrippa à son t-shirt. _Je ne vais nulle part_ , ajouta-t-il en refermant un bras autour de lui.

Il ne savait plus combien de fois Jack avait dormi dans son lit, que ce soit à cause d'un de ses propres cauchemars ou un de ceux du Docteur. Passé la sensation étrange pour ce dernier de partager sa couche, tous deux avaient fini par trouver un accord silencieux, se soutenant mutuellement contre leurs démons sans jamais rien demander de plus.

 _-Toujours.. là?_ marmonna Jack, ses yeux se refermant d'eux-même.

 _-Toujours,_ promit son ami.

* * *

- _Elle est malade depuis deux jours.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je n'ai pas les moyens d'appeler un médecin,_ murmura l'Androsienne en leur ouvrant la porte de leur chambre où se reposait son épouse.

Le Docteur entra dans la pièce, suivie des deux jeunes femmes. Jack et James s'étaient absentés, partis à la recherche de nourriture pour la malade. Ariane plissa le nez à peine entrée dans la pièce.

 _-Bordel, ça pue, ouvrez les fenêtres! Elle a besoin d'air frais!_ affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Rose roula des yeux : l'apprentie médecin partageait clairement le caractère difficile de son professeur. Celui-ci la fixait en souriant, clairement amusé. Il la laissa se diriger ensuite vers leur patiente, l'examinant avec gentillesse avant de se tourner vers lui.

 _-Elle sue, elle meurt de chaud_ , grommela-t-elle en retirant les couvertures. _Votre physiologie est différente de la nôtre, vous avez besoin d'eau tiède pour calmer le feu dans ses veines, pas froide. Surtout pas froide, ça augmente la fièvre. Il faudra aussi changer ses draps quand elle se sentira mieux._

 _-Je vais aller faire chauffer un bain,_ murmura l'Androsienne en sortant en courant.

 _-Oh et ramenez une tisane de thym, pour la circulation du sang !_

Ariane croisa le regard du Docteur, son expression inquiète. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

 _-Rien à dire. C'est complètement juste ! Tu es fantastique, Ariane, tu as appris tellement vite_ , s'enthousiasma-t-il. _Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu ne différenciais pas deux physiologies aussi proches que celles des Androsiens et des Malsiens. C'est fantastique_!répéta-t-il, faisant rougir son élève.

 _-Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que j'ai lu,_ marmonna celle-ci en tortillant une de ses mèches.

 _-C'est en appliquant qu'on commence à apprendre,_ rappela le Docteur. _Je suis fier de toi, Ariane. Tu fais une infirmière parfaite._

 _-Vraiment?_ s'illumina la jeune femme.

 _-Vraiment,_ confirma Rose en posant sa main sur son bras. _Ne doute pas de toi, Ari. Tu es douée, tu feras une médecin géniale._

 _-Elle l'est déjà ! Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Ariane,_ affirma le Docteur. _Vous maitrisez toutes les bases pour pratiquer seule._

Son amie lui sourit, sa joie débordante devant les compliments de deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Au fil des semaines, elle et Rose étaient devenues des amis très proches, partageant rêves et sentiments comme on le ferait avec une sœur. Jamais Ariane n'aurait pensé être capable d'aimer quelqu'un si fort qu'elle aimait le Docteur et la terrienne.

Elle avait trouvé en eux une famille de substitution, comblant un manque qui l'avait toujours transpercée depuis l'orphelinat. Un père et une sœur. Des études de médecine où elle s'épanouissait. Un autre destin, une autre vie. Que demander de plus, à part peut-être l'attention complète de l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

* * *

 _ **Assis dans le restaurant,**_ _**les deux mercenaires dévoraient leur repas. Tous deux venaient de recevoir le versement de leur patron. C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur partenariat qu'ils venaient de toucher une aussi grosse somme et Ariane l'avait supplié de se rendre dans le premier restaurant venu.**_

 _ **C'était une réplique d'un fast food de la Terre Mère des années 50 où on pouvait trouver tout un tas de plats gras et sucrés. La jeune femme ne cesser de le surprendre par son appétit, elle en était à son deuxième hamburger et à sa troisième bière. Damn, quand avait-elle mangé à sa fin pour la dernière fois ?**_

 _ **Malgré sa propre faim, l'homme panthère restait fasciné par Ariane, dont les manières laissaient franchement à désirer : celle-ci avait de la sauce sur son visage et son t-shirt, ses doigts gras essuyés négligemment sur la table, les serviettes fournies totalement oubliées. Elle avait déjà émis plusieurs rots bruyant, ce qui avait fait se retourner plusieurs clients, et ce alors qu'elle restait aussi fine et forte qu'une liane malgré la masse de nourriture avalée.**_

 _ **James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, car dans ces rares moments de paix, Ariane agissait comme une jeune femme de son âge et non la guerrière impitoyable qu'elle pouvait être parfois. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait décapité un homme quelques heures plus tôt sans ciller.**_

 _ **-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir englouti une poignée de frites.**_

 _ **-Hein ? Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu es dans la lune depuis que j'ai commencé à manger, je ne vois pas en quoi ce spectacle est fascinant ! la taquina Ariane en essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette – oh miracle.**_

 _ **-J'aime te voir comme ça, c'est tout …**_

 _ **-Comme quoi ? Ça fait une décennie qu'on avait pas eu un repas digne de ce nom !**_

 _ **-Tu as encore de la place pour un dessert ?**_

 _ **-Toujours !**_

 _ **James sourit avant de venir passer un doigt sur la lèvre de la jeune femme pour essuyer une trace de sauce. Ce geste tendre fit sourire également Ariane.**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça va faire déjà deux ans qu'on bosse ensemble, soupira l'homme panthère en se remémorant leurs retrouvailles dans l'arène.**_

 _ **-Est ce que tu as des regrets ? demanda la jeune mercenaire d'une voix fragile.**_

 _ **-Non, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Ariane se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux, est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait ? Quand il avait accepté sa proposition, elle avait sauté de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il désirait une relation libre.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait rien dit de peur qu'il ne la rejette encore une fois, mais elle était déjà lasse de le voir flirter et coucher avec d'autres personnes qu'elle. Bien entendu, de son côté elle n'était pas restée une sainte, vu qu'elle avait enchaîné amants et maîtresses en espérant que ça le rendrait jaloux. Mais non, rien. James n'y prêtait aucunement attention, se contentant de lui intimer de se montrer prudente avec les partenaires qu'elle choisissait.**_

 _ **James était un nœud de complexité et de paradoxes: d'un côté, il pouvait se montrer extrêmement possessif et surprotecteur mais de l'autre, il ne faisait rien pour lui montrer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.**_

 _ **-Pour rien !**_

* * *

 _ **Je reste volontairement évasive sur certaines circonstances, pour laisser place à l'imagination et aux hypothèses, mais je pense que le principal a été dit sur la relation de nos deux zigotos :p  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Et c'est l'heure de dire au revoir! Les Davies n'ont fait que transiter par le Tardis, avant de partir vivre leurs propres aventures ;) Si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai dit sur eux, vous pouvez sans trop de difficulté retracer leur parcours, mais s'il vous reste des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

 _-Vous êtes sûrs ?_

Ariane roula des yeux en même temps que James.

 _-Oui, Docteur!_ s'exclama-t-elle pour une énième fois. _On en a déjà parlé des heures, je ne vais pas le répéter encore une fois !_

 _-Très bien, très bien, je voulais juste être certain,_ bougonna le Seigneur du temps en la regardant s'activer.

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire étincelant, avant de le taper gentiment sur le bras.

 _-Oh, allez, faites pas cette tête! Vous saviez que ça arriverait quand vous avez commencé à me former ! Il est juste logique que je vole de mes propres ailes !_

 _-Je sais, je sais,_ marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête. _C'est juste que.._

 _-Vous détestez les départs, oui, j'avais compris.. Mais voyez le positif, c'est pour avoir une meilleure vie !_

 _-Meilleure qu'ici ?_

 _-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, abruti,_ rit-elle. _Ne faites pas la tête, on dirait un papi!_ pouffa-t-elle en le voyant demeurer immobile, ses mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau alors que son pied frottait le sol.

 _-Insolente ! Je ne suis pas si vieux,_ sourit-il.

 _-Oh, ne te fie pas aux apparences, il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'en a l'air,_ rit Rose en entrant dans le hall d'entrée, ses bras encombrés par un sac épais.

 _-Laisse-moi t'aider,_ intervint James en la délestant de son fardeau. Un sifflement lui échappa. _La vache ! Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Ta collection de bouquins ?_

 _-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire,_ répliqua Ariane en le regardant poser le sac avec précaution près de la porte. _Regarde_! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant la fermeture éclair, révélant des séries entières de livres. _Tous mes manuels de médecine ! Hors de question que je parte sans eux !_

 _-Et il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !_ affirma la voix lointaine de Jack. _Enfin, si j'arrive à les soulever ! Doc, vous n'avez pas un outil pour faire voler les objets lourds ? Ou un miniaturisateur ?_

 _-Attend, j'arrive!_ cria James avant de partir en courant l'aider.

Le Docteur le regarda faire sans un mot, se sentant complètement inutile. C'était exactement le genre de situation à laquelle il n'appartenait pas : demandez-lui de sauver une planète, aider un enfant perdu ou bien de partir chercher le trésor perdu de Vercingétorix, il serait votre homme. Mais cela, c'était précisément le type de moment qu'il ne savait pas gérer.

Les départs. Les déménagements.

Les au revoir.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les dire, encore moins pour les assumer. C'était ce qui arrivait quand vous vous viviez aussi longtemps que lui, vous ne supportiez plus certaines choses. James et Ariane n'étaient que deux autres personnes ayant transité sur le Tardis pour finalement partir vivre leurs propres aventures.

Aucun ne demeurait jamais bien longtemps.

La main de Rose se posa sur son bras, le ramenant à la réalité. Baissant les yeux, il sourit à la jeune femme, mais la joie n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Sa compagne ne fut pas dupe, car elle vint saisir sa main, la pressant dans la sienne.

 _-Hey,_ murmura-t-elle doucement. _Ce n'est pas grave, c'est la vie ! Des gens arrivent, des gens partent, c'est comme cela que cela fonctionne ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal !_

 _-Je sais,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _-Voyez le positif ! Ariane va devenir médecin !_

 _-Elle l'est déjà,_ protesta-t-il, s'attirant une tape.

 _-Elle est assez grande pour l'être toute seule, imbécile ! Vous lui avez tout appris, il est temps de la laisser se lancer !_

Le Docteur soupira. Rose avait raison, comme toujours, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus aisées à vivre.

 _-C'est juste.. J'en ai vu tellement,_ murmura-t-il, expliquant enfin ce qui le tourmentait. _Des gens qui montaient sur le Tardis pour ne pas y rester,_ explicita-t-il devant son air perdu.

 _-Trop de au revoir?_ comprit-elle enfin.

 _-Trop de au revoir,_ confirma-t-il.

 _-Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient mourir! La planète où on va les déposer est en paix, on a passé un temps fou à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans les cent ans à venir,_ lui rappela-t-elle.

Un nouveau soupir. Rose fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait encore tourmenter son ami. Son regard suivit celui du Docteur, se posant sur Ariane qui courait au milieu de tous ses sacs, vérifiant encore et encore qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

Tournant la tête, elle étudia plus attentivement l'expression du Docteur, s'attardant sur ses traits mélancoliques. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne lance, taquine :

 _-Oh, je connais ce regard !_

 _-Quel regard ?_

 _-Celui des parents qui ont peur que leur progéniture ne se blesse dans le parc! Vous êtes en choc de paternité, Docteur,_ rit-elle.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, tentant de dissimuler son propre sourire, mais surtout sa tristesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de nier les sentiments paternels qu'Ariane avait éveillés en lui, des sentiments qu'il savait retournés.

Elle les lui rappelait tellement.

Elle avait la même franchise, le même humour déplacé et la même expression canaille. S'il fermait les yeux un instant, il pouvait se les représenter, en train de courir dans les champs qui entouraient leur maison ancestrale.

Ses enfants lui manquaient tellement.

Et que dire de Susan.

Le Docteur secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se les rappeler. Se souvenir faisait toujours trop mal. Leur absence avait créé en lui un vide que rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait jamais combler.

Le Seigneur du temps fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par l'arrivée de Jack et James. Les bras des deux hommes étaient encombrés de boites et sacs, faisant rouler une énième fois les yeux du Docteur.

Il détestait les déménagements.

 _-Tu es sure d'avoir besoin de tout ça?_ pesta James en s'essuyant le front.

 _-Et je fais comment pour guérir les gens si j'ai pas mon matériel au dispensaire?_ répliqua Ariane. _Merci, d'ailleurs, Docteur,_ commenta-t-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

L'intéressé secoua la main.

 _-C'est normal! Autant avoir le meilleur! Faites-moi plaisir, prenez-en soin_ , commenta-t-il, un vrai sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci.

Les yeux de son apprentie se mirent à briller à l'idée de pouvoir pratiquer la médecine en toute liberté.

 _-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais les chouchouter ! Bon alors, on atterrit quand?_ demanda-t-elle, son impatience émanant de tout son être alors qu'elle le fixait, les poings sur les hanches.

 _-Hum .. Maintenant?_ répliqua Jack en poussant un levier.

Presque immédiatement, les lumières se mirent à clignoter, en même temps que le Tardis était propulsé en avant.

 _-Harkness ! Gardez vos mains où elles sont_! pesta le Docteur en courant diriger son vaisseau, alors que ses compagnons s'agrippaient aux rambardes, leurs rires se mêlant à ses jurons.

 _-Il y a plein d'endroits où j'aimerai les mettre,_ répliqua celui-ci, un sourire canaille aux lèvres alors qu'il l'aidait.

Une série de grognements se fit entendre.

 _-Oh, ça, ça ne va pas me manquer_ , bougonna Ariane.

Jack lui décocha un sourire étincelant.

 _-Même pas un peu ?_

 _-Dans tes rêves ! Viens ici, débile,_ rit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'ils atterrissaient.

 _-Tu vas me manquer_ , affirma-t-il, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

 _-Toi aussi, capitaine.. Prend soin des deux gamins, ok ?_

 _-Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la gamine ?_ grogna Rose avant de leur sauter dessus pour se rajouter à l'étreinte.

Le Docteur se tourna vers James, qui était demeuré étrangement silencieux. L'homme-panthère fixait le sol, son malaise évident. Roulant des yeux, il l'attrapa par l'épaule, profitant du long hug en cours pour l'entrainer dans un couloir à l'écart.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Docteur ?_

 _-C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question, vous semblez aussi heureux qu'un prisonnier sur le point d'être exécuté !_

James se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait sans devoir admettre certaines choses qu'il aurait aimé garder secrètes. Comme toujours, cependant, le Docteur semblait lire droit dans son cœur.

 _-C'est juste.. Je n'ai pas eu de maison depuis si longtemps, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment faire,_ admit-il très bas.

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Il comprenait cette peur.

 _-Vous ne serez pas seul, Ariane sera là._

 _-Mais si je n'y arrive pas ? Si je merde ?_

 _-Pourquoi cela arriverait ? Vous ne comptez pas vous enfuir ou la tromper ?_

 _-Quoi ? Non !_ s'exclama James, choqué.

 _-Alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal,_ sourit le Docteur. _J'ai quelque chose pour vous qui pourrait peut-être vous aider,_ ajouta-t-il, avant de sortir de sa poche un objet circulaire minuscule qu'il tendit à James.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ demanda celui-ci en le prenant.

 _-Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur vous et vos origines,_ répliqua-t-il, se délectant quelques instants de l'expression de son compagnon _. Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne saurai pas ?_ commenta-t-il, avant de renifler, les bras croisés. _Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe sur mon vaisseau, James._

 _-Mais vous .._ , balbutia celui-ci, ses mains tremblantes.

 _-Je ?_

 _-Vous n'avez rien dit.. Tout ce temps.._

 _-Pourquoi ? C'est à vous d'en parler._

James le fixa, ses traits stupéfaits devant une acceptation aussi simple. Le Docteur roula des yeux, avant d'expliquer :

 _-Nous avons tous nos secrets, Davies, certains plus difficiles que d'autres. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose,_ marmonna-t-il amèrement. C _e n'est pas moi qui vous jugerai pour avoir peur de vous ouvrir. Un simple conseil, néanmoins, appris par l'expérience : trouvez quelqu'un de confiance à qui vous pouvez le dire. Il n'est jamais bon de demeurer seul avec ses démons._

Son compagnon le dévisagea quelques instants, avant d'hocher lentement la tête, son regard humide. Il examina le disque, le caressant doucement avant de murmurer:

 _-A qui parlez-vous ? Rose ?_

 _-Et Jack,_ confirma le Docteur, un sourire étirant ses lèvres à la pensée de ses deux amis.

 _-Jack.. Il a un putain de passé de merde.. Il ne m'en a jamais causé.. Est-ce qu'il le fait avec vous ?_

 _-Parfois,_ répondit simplement le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Bien_ , murmura James en hochant la tête, semblant soulagé. _Il ne doit pas rester seul._

 _-Il ne l'est pas, il m'a moi,_ répliqua le Docteur en se redressant un peu plus.

Un sourire félin étira les lèvres de l'homme-panthère, des lueurs dorées apparaissant dans ses prunelles alors qu'il dévisageait son ami.

 _-Prenez soin de lui, Doc.. Parce que je vous jure que je vous arrache les yeux si jamais il souffre._

 _-Prenez soin d'Ariane,_ rétorqua le Seigneur du temps, son regard soudainement dur. _Faites-lui le moindre mal et il n'existera aucun endroit dans l'univers où vous pourrez vous cacher._

 _-Est-ce votre façon de me donner sa main?_ ironisa l'autre homme.

 _-Elle peut la donner seule, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour cela. Ce n'est qu'un simple rappel,_ répondit gaiement le Docteur, son sourire enfantin.

James explosa de rire.

 _-Prenez soin d'eux, vieux, et prenez soin de vous, aussi! Cela a été un honneur,_ affirma-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le Docteur la serra fermement.

 _-Pour moi aussi, James Davies,_ sourit-il. _Vous êtes un homme bien, ne l'oubliez pas._

La gorge de ce dernier se serra. Le Docteur était le premier à l'affirmer si clairement depuis des dizaines d'années : il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces mots signifiaient pour lui, à moins, au contraire, qu'il le sache exactement, à en juger par son expression soudainement paternelle.

 _-Bon, alors, vous venez ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez cachés tous les deux ?_

Les deux hommes roulèrent en cœur des yeux en voyant Ariane apparaître.

 _-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?_ demanda James, sans répondre à sa question. _Vêtements, manuels, matos ?_

 _-Tout tout tout ! Il manque que l'élément principal !_

 _-Oh, vraiment, et qu'est-ce que c'est?_ ronronna-t-il alors qu'elle enveloppait ses bras autour de son cou.

 _-Toi_ , murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Le Docteur roula des yeux, battant des mains avant de soupirer, s'avouant battu. Un reniflement amusé lui fit tourner la tête : Jack et Rose observaient la scène, appuyés contre le mur.

 _-Je t'aime_ , murmura James en reculant finalement. _Je t'aime tellement,_ répéta-t-il en caressant ses joues alors qu'Ariane sursautait, le fixant ahurie _. J'aurai dû te le dire il y a bien longtemps.. Comme beaucoup de choses, en fait.. Dès qu'on aura tout installé, je vais avoir une très longue conversation avec toi._

 _-Tu es malade ? Tu vas mourir ? On t'a remplacé par un robot?_ souffla-t-elle en regardant le Docteur, paniquée.

James roula des yeux, avant de saisir son visage pour l'embrasser férocement. Rose contint à grand-peine une exclamation en voyant des rayures noires apparaître quelques instants sur ses bras, des griffes remplacement temporairement ses ongles. Elle tourna la tête vers Jack, puis le Docteur, mais aucun ne semblait surpris.

 _-Toujours moi, James Davis, ancien militaire et orphelin à la vie de merde, mercenaire repenti et futur apprenti médecin ou je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai sur cette planète, mais je m'en fous car tu seras là,_ affirma-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

 _-Doc_? murmura Ariane.

Celui-ci sourit, avant d'hocher la tête, lui indiquant silencieusement que tout allait bien.

 _-Si vous avez fini de vous épancher, je vous signale que nous avons atterri! Votre maison vous attend !_

 _-Notre maison,_ répéta Ariane, ses yeux brillant juste en entendant ce mot.

 _-Au milieu de la forêt, au centre d'un petit village de colons qui seront bien heureux d'avoir un médecin!_ rappela Rose en souriant.

Le sourire d'Ariane se fit étincelant : avant que son amie ait eu le temps de crier garde, elle avait attrapé sa main, l'entrainant derrière elle pour aller découvrir son nouveau foyer à deux. Les trois hommes suivirent plus lentement, Jack échangeant une longue étreinte avec James. Le Docteur avait mystérieusement disparu, leur laissant l'intimité nécessaire.

 _-Merci_ , murmura le capitaine.

 _-Non, merci à toi.. Tu as changé nos vies .. On serait toujours mercenaires sans toi._

 _-Et c'est vous qui vous êtes battus pour changer.. Vous auriez pu monter et demeurer les mêmes_ , lui rappela Jack.

 _-C'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu étais.. Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas_ , marmonna James en se frottant le crâne.

Jack secoua la tête. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

 _-J'étais bien pire que vous à mon arrivée.. Il m'a fallu très, très longtemps pour réussir à chasser mes démons et devenir quelqu'un de potable._

 _-Tu veux dire un homme bien ! Tu l'es, Jack, n'en doute pas_ , protesta James _. Le Doc ne te garderait pas à bord, sinon._

Jack sourit en pensant à son ami.

 _-Tu comptes lui dire un jour ce que tu ressens pour lui? Tu me pousses à dire la vérité à Ariane, mais tu joues au chat et la souris avec ce type._

Le sourire de Jack disparut.

 _-C'est compliqué,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _-Je crois me souvenir que quand je dis cela, tu me traites de lâche._

 _-Il ne m'aime pas ainsi, James,_ soupira le jeune homme.

 _-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, et j'ai passé trois mois ici._

Avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger davantage, James était parti, remontant le couloir pour rejoindre Ariane qui tapait du pied devant le Tardis. Il sourit, glissant sa main autour de sa taille pour mieux l'attirer à lui alors que Rose les saluait de la main.

La porte du vaisseau se referma, avant que ne s'élève ce sifflement que le couple ne connaissait à présent que trop bien.

Appuyé contre la rambarde, le Docteur fixait le sol, ses cœurs se tordant à la pensée de laisser ses deux amis seuls. Il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer, cependant, car Rose lui sauta dessus, l'étreignant.

 _-Souriez ! Ils sont heureux ! Et ensemble ! Ce n'est pas une belle fin ?_

 _-Oui,_ sourit-il _. Oui, cela l'est. Merci, Rose._

Celle-ci lui adressa ce sourire malicieux plein de langue qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire manquer un double battement de cœur.

 _-C'est ce qui arrive toujours,_ ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. _Vous autres, vous montez, vous restez un temps, et puis vous repartez vivre vos vies._

Rose et Jack échangèrent un regard.

 _-Pas nous,_ affirmèrent-ils en même temps.

 _-Vous allez devoir nous supporter pour toujours,_ commenta Rose en le serrant contre elle.

 _-Je n'ai aucune intention de rendre ma clé_ , ajouta le capitaine en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

 _-Vraiment_? murmura le Docteur.

 _-Vraiment_! confirmèrent-ils, le humement heureux du Tardis entrainant un fou rire collectif.

Le Docteur, Rose Tyler et Jack Harkness, pensa le vaisseau. Aussi longtemps que ces trois-là seront unis, l'univers n'aura qu'à bien se tenir.


	19. Chapter 19

**On rentre dans l'axe final de ce tome, mais rassurez-vous (ou pas gniark) il est long, très long.. Ouvrez grand les yeux, et lisez bien les détails..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _-Quand est-ce qu'on fait une pause ?_

Les deux hommes se retinrent à grand-peine de lâcher un soupir exaspéré. Derrière eux, Rose tapa du pied, son expression boudeuse.

 _-On vient à peine d'arriver, Rose_ , répliqua Jack.

 _-On marche depuis des heures! J'en ai marre! Je suis claquée! Quand on avait dit randonnée, je n'avais pas compris escalader toute une montagne!_

 _-Un volcan, Rose,_ rappela le Docteur de ce ton qui avait le don d'irriter tous ses compagnons quand il les concernait. _Le plus gros volcan de la région de Raxi, la capitale de la région._

 _-Gnagnagna … Cela change pas que c'est trop haut, et j'ai presque plus rien à boire, j'ai faim, et mes pieds hurlent ! Et puis j'ai du mal à respirer avec ces vapeurs ! C'est pas dangereux, en plus ?_

 _-Aucunement, Rosie,_ la rassura le Seigneur du temps. _Votre champ d'oxygène ne marche pas ?_

 _-Quel champ d'oxygène?_

Le duo cligna des yeux, avant que Jack ne réplique doctement :

 _-Le champ d'oxygène fourni par le Doc avant de quitter le Tardis. Histoire de pouvoir respirer en paix malgré les vapeurs du volcan._

La jeune femme le fixa, avant de tourner la tête vers le Seigneur du temps. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

 _-J'ai oublié de vous le donner?_

 _-Docteur !_

 _-Bien joué, Dokidoc,_ commenta Jack, un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors que le Docteur fouillait précipitamment ses poches, en sortant deux petits tubes qu'il lança à sa compagne.

 _-Appuyez dessus !_

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, avant d'obéir : la seconde suivante, elle prenait de longues bouffées d'air frais.

 _-Génial ! Je n'en pouvais plus_ , grogna Rose en essuyant son front.

 _-Fantastique, hein?_ sourit le Docteur, avant de reculer devant le regard noir de la Londonienne.

 _-Cela aurait été encore mieux si on les avait eus dès le début !_ Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète alors qu'une question lui venait à l'esprit. _Y a une limite de temps?_

 _-Ce sont des tubes normalement utilisés dans l'espace, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Laissez-les dans votre poche, vous les désactiverez une fois revenue dans la plaine._

Ce rappel fit perdre son sourire à la jeune femme. Se retournant, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la vallée luxuriante qui leur faisait face : la capitale s'étalait sur tout le bas du flanc du volcan, les minuscules habitations descendant jusqu'à la plaine.

Le groupe y avait passé les deux derniers jours, explorant la ville et les environs. Des vacances bien méritées, avait affirmé le Docteur, et nécessaire pour resserrer le groupe après le départ de James et Ariane. Le couple était resté près de trois mois auprès d'eux, aussi n'était-il pas étonnant qu'il leur faille un temps d'adaptation pour retrouver un rythme à trois.

Avant de repartir – parce que cela commençait à faire longtemps qu'ils stationnaient ici, et le Docteur détestait rester trop longtemps au même endroit, tout le monde savait cela – le Seigneur du temps leur avait proposé de monter en haut du volcan pour aller le découvrir de plus près.

 _-Vous savez quoi?_ décida soudainement Rose. _Je fais une pause, continuez, je vous rejoindrai._

 _-Sérieusement ? Enfin, Rose, on a fait pire que ça!_ protesta Jack. _Au moins ici, il n'y a ni boue, ni pluie, ni animaux glauques ! Regarde autour de toi_ , s'enthousiasma-t-il. _C'est juste génial !_

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard blanc.

 _-J'suis une citadine. J'aime pas les randos. Allez, ouste!_ ordonna-t-elle en les chassant de la main _. Allez vagabonder et courir après les chèvres, je me repose._

 _-Ce commentaire est absurde, Rose, il n'y a aucune chèvre dans la région,_ répondit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de faire rire ses deux compagnons.

 _-Quoi ? Quoi?_ répéta-t-il alors que Jack l'entrainait par le bras.

 _-Allez, Doc, on y va! À moins que la marche ne vous fasse peur, vieil homme?_ le taquina-t-il.

Les lèvres du Docteur s'étirèrent en un sourire vicieux.

 _-Je vais vous montrer si je suis vieux !_

 _-C'est une proposition ?_

 _-Offrez-moi un verre avant !_

 _-Je vais me sentir de trop, vous voulez que je vous laisse vous reproduire ?_ ironisa la blonde avant de tirer la langue à Jack qui avait ouvert la bouche, une réponse toute prête glissant déjà sur sa langue.

Demeurée seule, la jeune femme prit de longues inspirations, profitant de la vue extraordinaire qui s'offrait à elle. Un peu de calme au milieu de la tourmente constante qu'était la vie sur le Tardis.

Le départ des Davies n'aurait vraiment pas dû la surprendre: il était évident que le couple désirait s'installer dans un lieu calme, sans risque d'attaque ou d'un quelconque danger autre qu'une météo pourrie ou un animal sauvage. Un souhait plus que compréhensible après une vie mouvementée.

Cela n'en rendait pas moins leur absence difficile : au fil des semaines, Ariane et Rose étaient devenues bonnes amies, chacune réussissant à mettre ses différences et préjugés de côté pour apprendre à se connaître et se comprendre. La présence d'une autre femme à bord avait fait un bien fou à la blonde, qui se sentait parfois bien seule au milieu de tant de testostérones. C'était une honte, vraiment : il existait tant de mondes que Rose aurait voulu montrer à ses nouveaux amis, et surtout, tant de mystère à leur sujet dont elle n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Jack avait mieux vécu leur décision, non pas là encore que ce soit une surprise: le capitaine était après tout habitué à voir aller et venir les gens dans sa vie. Pour lui, cette page de sa vie était déjà probablement en train de se tourner, quant pour Rose, il faudrait encore quelques temps.

C'était pour l'aider à passer le cap que le Docteur avait suggéré cette excursion au pied du célèbre volcan. Ses compagnons s'étaient bien sûr immédiatement inquiété d'un éventuel réveil, mais le Docteur leur avait assuré que le monstre était bel et bien éteint. Les habitants, avait-il expliqué quand Rose avait mentionné ces derniers, étaient habitués aux secousses et autres signes de vie du mastodonte.

 _-Leurs récoltes sont extraordinaires, Rose,_ avait-il ajouté, avant d'éclaircir devant son expression perdue : _Les nutriments apportés par la lave et la chaleur des vapeurs._

 _-Oh, oui, bien sûr,_ avait-elle marmonné, regrettant de ne pas avoir suivi de cours de géologie au lycée.

Cela lui aurait évité de se sentir si stupide devant les connaissances évidentes des deux hommes sur le sujet. Oh, ces derniers étaient plus que prêts à les partager avec elle, mais elle aurait aimé, juste une fois, comprendre directement ce dont il était question.

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme se releva, décidant de rejoindre ses amis avant que ces derniers ne trouvent une nouvelle manière d'exploser l'univers. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Quand Rose était montée sur le vaisseau, cela avait été sur un coup de tête. Presque un an plus tard, elle bénissait son inconscience du moment : pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait sa vie actuelle contre son ancienne. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure. Les rencontres s'enchainaient, les découvertes toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Que valait la fumée de Londres contre les champs de fleurs s'étalant sur les pentes du volcan ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde sursauta en entendant des cailloux rouler derrière elle, un son ressemblant à un grognement étouffé se mélangeant au bruit des pierres. Se retournant, elle regarda autour d'elle, en cherchant l'origine.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un ? Oh hé !_ Appela-t-elle en se levant.

 _-Rose?_

Le son étouffé de la voix de Jack lui parvint au loin.

 _-Tu viens ?_

 _-Je …_

Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, la secousse légère mais bien présente. Rose contint un juron, cherchant quelque chose auquel s'accrocher : elle s'agrippa au premier rocher venu, rentrant la tête entre les épaules alors que la poussière s'élevait autour d'elle.

Fantastique, comme dirait le Docteur !

Les tremblements ralentirent, lui permettant de se redresser lentement : les roches gisaient autour d'elle, sa vision rendue trouble par la fumée grise qui l'enveloppait. La jeune femme tenta de se protéger le visage de sa manche, mais ne réussit qu'à tousser encore plus fort, son vêtement couvert de poussière.

 _-Oh, génial!_ siffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant une ombre à la forme bien connue se former à une vingtaine de mètres.

 _-Jack ? Oh, merci ! Je ne serai pas contre un peu d'aide,_ toussa-t-elle une nouvelle fois, ses yeux plissés pour essayer d'y voir clair. _Jack_? répéta-t-elle en voyant que son ami demeurait immobile.

Secouant la main pour tenter de chasser la fumée, Rose essaya de se rapprocher, sa démarche vacillante alors qu'elle trébuchait contre les cailloux. Malgré la poussière et la fumée ambiante, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à apercevoir son ami, sa bouche se déformant sous l'horreur.

Les vêtements de Jack étaient déchirés, son corps couvert de bleus et écorchures. Le pire, cependant, demeurait son visage : l'aspect famélique de ce dernier la terrifia tout autant que les longues boucles sauvages qui tombaient en bataille sur ses épaules. Son ami sursauta en l'apercevant, son expression paniquée.

 _-Oh mon Dieu Jack ! Qu'est-ce …_

Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois, la faisant tomber au sol. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Jack avait disparu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle cherchait en vain le capitaine.

 _-Rose_ ?

La voix forte du Docteur se mêla à celle de Jack. La jeune femme sursauta, brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

 _-J'arrive!_ cria-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, en vain, ses mains tremblantes.

Maudites vapeurs qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, pensa-t-elle, avant de rejoindre le plus vite possible le petit chemin où l'attendaient les deux hommes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

La jeune femme retrouva le duo assis sur de larges rochers plats le long du chemin: le Docteur parlait avec animation, agitant ses mains comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était enthousiaste. Son compagnon l'écoutait avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres: les yeux de Jack, nota-t-elle attendrie, brillaient de cet éclat qui ne naissait qu'en présence du Seigneur du temps.

 _-Permission de rejoindre le cours improvisé?_ rit Rose en se rapprochant, ses baskets sautillant sur les petits cailloux recouvrant le chemin.

 _-Tu en as du temps!_ s'exclama le capitaine. _On commençait à se demander si tu t'étais perdue,_ la taquina-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant le dévisager.

Quelque chose clochait.

 _-ça ne va pas ?_

 _-Hein ? Si, si.._

 _-Mais encore?_ insista-t-il alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder comme un cochon à trois têtes.

 _-Tu vas bien..._

 _-Évidemment que je vais bien ! De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _-Rose?_ s'inquiéta à son tour le Docteur.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

 _-C'est rien. Juste .. les vapeurs, elles m'ont donné mal à la tête,_ mentit-elle.

 _-Cela peut arriver quand on n'a pas l'habitude. Asseyez-vous,_ marmonna le Seigneur du temps en sortant son tournevis sonique.

 _-Je vais bien, Doc,_ répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux en le voyant agir de nouveau comme un père poule.

Parfois, la manière dont son ami la couvait l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais cela la perturbait toujours de le voir prendre ainsi soin d'elle.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ronchonner contre le Docteur, juste par principe. Celui-ci répliqua en lui lançant ce regard vide qui devait être typique aux anciens blasés par la jeunesse impétueuse. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'assoir sur une pierre, les coudes sur les genoux.

 _-Tout va bien,_ sourit le Docteur après l'avoir scannée de tout côté.

 _-Je vous le disais !_

 _-Tu es sure?_ insista Jack, les sourcils froncés. _La manière dont tu me fixais.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Rose? Quelque chose à dire ?_ demanda lentement le Docteur, en échangeant un regard avec son compagnon.

 _-Non !_

 _-Hey,_ s'interposa gentiment Jack en s'accroupissant devant elle. _C'est ok, on ne va pas te juger. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur le chemin?_ demanda-t-il, sa main apaisante caressant son genou.

Son amie se mordilla la lèvre, avant de marmonner en détournant la tête :

 _-C'est rien, juste.. J'ai cru voir quelque chose, et ça m'a fait peur. Ça devait être les vapeurs._

 _-Vu quoi?_ interrogea le Docteur.

 _-J'ai dû rêver.. Il est là, et il va bien.._

 _-Rose?_ s'inquiéta Jack en prenant sa main.

Le discours de son amie ne faisait aucun sens.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, ok?_ souffla celle-ci. _C'est juste.. impossible. Tu étais en bas,_ lâcha-t-elle finalement. _Mais tu es là, donc ce n'est pas possible, hein ?_

Le Docteur et Jack échangèrent un regard, une compréhension mutuelle passant dans leurs yeux.

 _-Comment était-il?_ demanda le Docteur. _Jack._

 _-C'est à dire ?_

 _-Il ressemblait à ce Jack?_ explicita-t-il.

 _-Oui .. et non.. C'était lui, mais sale, les vêtements déchirés, et …_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

 _-Et_? murmura Jack, qui avait pâli.

 _-Il saignait de partout.. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un tremblement de terre ou je ne sais quoi. Et il.. tu.. quand tu m'as vue, tu as paniqué,_ ajouta-t-elle, et cela la tourmentait vraiment.

Pourquoi Jack aurait-il peur d'elle ?

 _-Il a dit quelque chose?_ demanda le Docteur en jetant un coup d'oeil au capitaine qui avait viré blanc comme un linge.

 _-Non.. Il y a eu une secousse, je l'ai perdu des yeux deux secondes et après, il n'était plus là. Je l'ai aperçu quoi, une minute au total ? J'ai rêvé, je vous dis._

 _-Surement,_ murmura le Seigneur du temps. _Peut-être faudrait-il rentrer._

 _-Vous croyez?_ marmonna la jeune femme, clairement perdue.

Le Docteur hésita une seconde, avant de lui lancer un sourire étincelant.

 _-Non ! Nous n'avons pas fini notre randonnée, et je veux absolument que vous voyez la vallée de tout en haut. En route!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Le groupe le suivit sans un mot, le silence pesant les premières minutes de marche. Peu à peu, cependant, Rose se détendit, sa démarche se refaisant légère alors qu'elle accélérait le pas, clairement pressée d'arriver au sommet.

Jack sourit en la voyant faire : Rose ne demeurait jamais inquiète ou soucieuse bien longtemps, c'était une de ses plus grandes qualités. Son sourire se fana, néanmoins, et il tourna la tête vers le Docteur, murmurant :

 _-Un autre moi? Doc, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, Jack.. Un métamorphe ? Des hallucinations causées par les vapeurs ?_

 _-Un moi du futur?_ suggéra très bas son ami, effrayé, énonçant à voix haute ce à quoi ils pensaient tous deux.

 _-Peut-être.. Espérons que non.. Cela annoncerait bien des ennuis, surtout si on en croit la description donnée par Rose._

 _-Que …_

Le capitaine fut interrompu par un nouveau tremblement : des cris s'élevèrent alors que le sol glissait sous leurs pieds, les cailloux dévalant la pente sous la violence du choc.

Un nouveau grondement provenant du bas de la pente fit écho au premier, plus faible mais bien distinct dans le silence de mort ambiant.

 _-Docteur ?_

 _-Doc ?_

 _-C'était quoi, ça ?_

 _-Le volcan se réveille?s_ 'exclama Rose, paniquée.

 _-Bien sûr que non,_ répliqua le Docteur, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu. _Mais c'était une belle secousse, et ce n'est pas la première depuis que nous sommes arrivés._

 _-Non, vraiment?_ pesta Jack. _Il y en a eu plein toute la matinée, des faibles, mais on les sentait bien. Il y a même des endroits où le sol vibrait !_

Le Docteur s'accroupit, posant la main sur l'herbe avant de fermer les yeux.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?_ s'exclama le capitaine, ahuri. _Vous écoutez le sol?_

 _-Je recherche les ondes, Harkness,_ rétorqua le Seigneur du temps. _Je sais que cela peut être difficile à comprendre pour un singe, mais la nature communique. Maintenant, fermez-la et laissez-moi faire mon job._

Son compagnon ouvrit la bouche, avant de se raviser et le regarder faire. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce type.

 _-Doc ?_

 _-Chut !_

Jack croisa les bras, irrité.

 _-Fantastique !_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-J'entends les ondes vibrer dans le sol, et, oh, elles ont tant à dire,_ souffla le Docteur.

 _-Le sol vous parle?_ traduisit Rose.

 _-La nature a beaucoup à dire quand on l'écoute, jeune fille,_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Et elle dit quoi, là ? Parce que je parle pas herbe !_

Le Docteur perdit son sourire, avant de scanner les environs de son tournevis sonique.

 _-Quoi_ ?

 _-Rien._

 _-Quoi?_ répétèrent-ils en cœur.

 _-Peut-être que.. les secousses augmentent ?_

 _-On avait noté,_ grogna Jack.

 _-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ demanda Rose.

Celui-ci déglutit.

 _-Les secousses augmentent. Le sol tremble en continu dans plusieurs zones. Les vapeurs sont de plus en plus présentes. Vous n'avez rien retenu de vos cours de géologie au lycée?_

 _-Doc,_ souffla le capitaine, paniqué.

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_ insista Rose en l'attrapant par le bras.

 _-On va se taper un tremblement de terre. Il faut qu'on parte, et tout de suite !_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le tremblement de terre avait été aussi violent que soudain.

Le Docteur avait été trop optimiste en pensant qu'il n'occurrerait que d'ici quelques heures, leur laissant le temps d'évacuer la population.

La secousse avait frappé en plein exode, alors que les habitants étaient encore en majorité en ville. Le bilan était lourd, comme en témoignaient les bâtiments détruits à perte de vue et les longues files de blessés dans les camps installés à l'air libre. Les répliques continuaient à frapper de temps en temps, augmentant la panique alors qu'au loin s'élevait le grondement montant du volcan.

C'était un cauchemar.

 _ **Les bombes explosaient à chaque coin de rue, détruisant le peu de bâtiments encore debout et les transformant en monceaux de poussière. Poussière tu étais, poussière tu redeviendras. L'ironie du vieil adage terrien n'avait jamais été aussi présente dans son esprit. Le Docteur plongea derrière un tas de débris alors qu'une nouvelle déflagration retentissait, suivie de cris et pleurs.**_

 _ **Les jambes vacillantes, il se releva, s'agrippant au morceau de mur survivant avant de se trainer en direction des appels. Le Docteur ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir un soldat allongé sur le sol, son armure rouge de Gallifrey défoncée, sa tête posée sur les genoux d'une adolescente. La longue robe de celle-ci était déchirée, tombant en lambeaux autour d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage, faisant écho à son regard vide qu'elle releva vers le nouveau venu.**_

 _ **Le Docteur avait vu cette expression trop de fois depuis le début de la Guerre. Il avait appris à la hair. Lui qui se vantait d'être un homme d'amour. S'accroupissant à leur côté, il scanna rapidement le blessé. Son visage se décomposa en comprenant qu'il arrivait encore trop tard.**_

 _ **Je.. je..**_

 _ **Chut, souffla-t-il en prenant la main du mourant. Tout va bien. La douleur va partir.**_

 _ **Je .. je vais mourir ?**_

 _ **Le Docteur ferma les yeux un instant, avant de murmurer :**_

 _ **Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **Pour.. pourquoi.. pas votre faute..**_

 _ **J'aurai dû empêcher tout cela..**_

 _ **Pas.. votre.. faute.. Qui.. votre.. nom..**_

 _ **Le Seigneur du temps hésita, avant de finalement répondre très bas :**_

 _ **Le Docteur.**_

 _ **Le blessé sursauta, et pendant un instant, une lueur de vie se réveilla dans ses prunelles bleues. Sa prise sur sa main se fit plus ferme alors qu'il soufflait :**_

 _ **Docteur.. le Docteur? Je .. J'ai combattu.. avec vous... Azmar.. à Azmar.. Vous étiez.. si fort.. si féroce.. Arrêtez ça, Docteur.. Arrêtez-les.. Sauvez-nous..**_

Encore un autre qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Un autre qui était mort dans ses bras. Le Docteur reposa le corps doucement sur le sol, tentant d'enfouir les souvenirs que la situation éveillait en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. S'apitoyer, pleurer. Il devait être fort, serrer les dents, donner des directions. Diriger. Être le leader, comme on l'attendait de lui. Ses compagnons ne tiendraient pas sans sa présence.

À part Jack, peut-être. Le capitaine était l'un des êtres les plus forts et résilients qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Sa longue vie et ses secrets avaient développé en lui une capacité d'adaptation plus élevée que la moyenne. Le Docteur n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans ce type de situation.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela les rendait plus faciles à chaque fois.

Jack inspira profondément. Tout autour de lui n'était que mort et désolation. Les abris s'étalaient à perte de vue, fragiles morceaux de tissu qui s'effondreraient à la première secousse de vent un peu rude.

C'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mort. À part des coupures et égratignures, le groupe était intact. Secoué, mais intact. Un tremblement violent le saisit à la pensée qu'il aurait pu perdre l'un d'eux. Rose … Qu'aurait-il fait si elle était morte? S'il n'avait pas su la protéger? Le jeune homme s'agrippa au mur le plus proche alors que sa tête commençait à tourner soudainement.

 _ **La guerre. Un mot officiel pour cacher un tas d'atrocités. Bombes, pleurs, pertes, souffrances. Jack ne connaissait plus que cela. Depuis que l'Agence l'avait envoyé au front dans cette contrée déchirée, il avait perdu toute illusion quant au bien fondé de ses missions. Trop de victimes. Trop d'orphelins. Comme lui. Pourquoi continuer à se battre si c'était pour perdre tant d'innocents ?**_

 _ **Ce serait pire si vous n'étiez pas là. La petite voix dans son esprit qui portait le nom de Kaleb, son père, l'admonesta, lui faisant baisser la tête. Da avait raison. Leur présence, même insuffisante, diminuait les morts.**_

 _ **Le son d'un tissu froissé le tira de ses sombre pensées. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Nael entrer dans la tente, le visage couvert de terre, ses mains habituellement bleues devenues noires. Son amant du moment se dirigea en droite ligne vers lui et saisit son visage, l'embrassant avec une passion qui fit vaciller Jack.**_

 _ **Wow.. En quel honneur? rit celui-ci en le serrant dans ses bras.**_

 _ **Tu m'as manqué, souffla Nael en posant son front sale contre le sien.**_

 _ **C'était juste une matinée.**_

 _ **C'était quand même trop long.**_

 _ **La tranchée est terminée ?**_

 _ **Son compagnon renifla, avant de se désigner.**_

 _ **J'espère bien. Il va me falloir des heures pour retirer toute cette merde.**_

 _ **Hum .. En tant qu'officier supérieur, je te suggère très fortement de demander de l'aide.**_

 _ **Oh oui?demanda Nael en haussant un sourcil.**_

 _ **Totalement, murmura Jack en glissant ses mains sous sa veste, alors que ses lèvres partaient à la conquête des siennes.**_

 _Jack ! Jack!_

Le capitaine émergea de son souvenir en vacillant, ses mains toujours fermement agrippées au mur. Il essuya ses larmes d'une main, avant de se tourner vers Rose qui le fixait, inquiet.

 _ça va ?_

Il hocha la tête, avant de le suivre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack se retrouvait à aider une population dans le besoin. Travailler à l'Agence ne se limitait pas à chercher des artefacts ou s'assurer du maintien de la ligne espace-temps : parfois, vous étiez amené à intervenir, soit par nécessité, soit parce que les évènements étaient trop terribles pour demeurer inactif.

Jack avait eu son lot de réfugiés et blessés. Il avait tenu assez de corps contre lui pour savoir ce que signifiait le mot désespoir. Il existait un souvenir, en particulier, qui resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

 _ **Cours ! Prend Gray, met-le en sécurité !**_

 _ **Courir. Fuir. La peur. Les hurlements. Sa main tenant celle de Gray. La terreur de son petit frère. Tomber. Se relever. Se cacher.**_

 _ **Gray ?**_

 _ **Mais Gray n'était pas là.**_

 _ **Gray ! Gray !**_

Le jeune homme contint à grand-peine son sanglot. C'était sa faute. Il avait lâché sa main. Son père lui avait dit de le mettre en sécurité, il avait eu confiance en lui, et il avait failli. Il avait rejoint l'Agence à peine trois ans plus tard, désespéré de quitter ce qui n'était plus depuis longtemps un foyer. Le jeune homme émergea en entendant une femme pleurer, son hystérie évidente.

 _Ma fille est encore dans la maison, elle est tombée derrière moi quand on courrait, mais je ne peux pas rentrer, ça risque de s'écrouler !_

Rose poussa un hurlement en voyant Jack entrer en trombe dans le bâtiment.

Rose crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. Le monde autour d'elle n'était plus que gravas et poussière. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il demeurait toujours beaucoup trop de disparus. Le trio travaillait d'arrache-pied avec les survivants, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé cette randonnée.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Jack venait clairement de retomber dans un autre flash-back.

La jeune femme fixa son ami avec inquiétude. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les signes de crises de celui-ci depuis son arrivée, de même qu'elle savait à présent identifier celles du Docteur. Les signes de Jack étaient tout aussi discrets mais pas moins présents. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas deviner qu'il avait vécu une vie de merde. Le peu que la blonde avait pu apprendre l'avait dissuadée d'en demander davantage.

Rose ne se considérait pas comme privilégiée. Son enfance avait été simple, dans un immeuble au milieu d'un quartier pauvre. Sa mère luttait chaque jour pour lui ramener à manger, et dès qu'elle en avait eu l'âge, Rose avait commencé à prendre des petits jobs pour l'aider. L'absence de son père avait creusé un trou en elle, la laissant avide d'un modèle masculin. Il lui avait fallu attendre l'arrivée du Docteur pour commencer à compenser ce manque.

Au milieu des décombres, néanmoins, alors que ses deux amis semblaient en proie à leurs démons et que la peur d'une éruption imminente était présente dans chaque esprit, Rose réalisa la chance qu'elle avait eue. Un toit, de la nourriture, une mère aimante et des amis présents. Une enfance calme, sans trouble ni peur. Ennuyeuse à en mourir, mais absente de tout trouble traumatique.

Parfois, le bonheur se résumait à peu de choses.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

La porte du Tardis se referma lourdement derrière le Docteur : autour de lui, ses compagnons se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, épuisés et couverts de poussière. Rose laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains noires, tentant en vain de dissimuler ses larmes.

Le Seigneur du temps ferma les yeux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes alors qu'il contenait un long hurlement de rage.

Parfois, la nature ne parlait pas, elle rugissait.

 _-Remontez le temps._

Le Gallifreyen sursauta en entendant la voix enrouée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était redressée, son expression orageuse déformant ses traits.

 _-Excusez-moi ?_

 _-Vous m'avez entendu ! Remontez le temps ! Sauvez-les !_

 _-Rose.._

 _-Sauvez-les !_ hurla-t-elle en saisissant sa veste pour le secouer. _C'est ce que vous faites, non, sauver les gens ? On les sauve tout le temps ! Alors on recommence !_

 _-Je ne peux pas,_ répondit-il très doucement en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

 _-Bien sûr que si ! On n'a qu'à remonter avant le tremblement de terre, ce matin !_

 _-Je ne peux pas_ , Rose, répéta-t-il plus fort.

 _-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?_

 _-Il y a des règles, Rose_ , répliqua-t-il, ses yeux prenant une teinte dure qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. _Et l'une d'elle dit qu'on ne peut pas jouer avec sa propre ligne temporelle. Vous croyez que je n'en ai pas envie ? Que je ne veux pas sauver ces gens ? Je ne peux pas ! Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes ici, nous risquerions de nous croiser, et ce serait une catastrophe !_

 _-Je m'en fiche ! Je prends le risque !_

 _-Pas moi!_ tonna-t-il, semblant se grandir sous le coup de la colère. _Vous êtes ma responsabilité, vous tous, et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais! Nous ne sommes pas invincibles, Rose! Nous ne faisons pas ce que nous voulons, quand nous voulons ! Il existe des règles pour une bonne raison !_

 _-Docteur,_ murmura la jeune femme, mais celui-ci l'interrompit en levant la main.

 _-Et vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Rose Tyler! Rappelez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé la seule et unique fois que vous les avez brisées !_

Un silence de mort tomba, Jack se tournant vers la blonde dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_ interrogea Jack, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Il était un ancien Agent du temps, que cela lui plaise ou pas.

 _-On a … J'ai manqué détruire le monde,_ marmonna son amie en croisant protectivement les bras autour d'elle. _J'ai voulu._. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à ce souvenir. _Je voulais voir mon père... et je l'ai sauvé.. Mais il ne devait pas vivre, et cela a amené ces monstres qui dévoraient tout.._

 _-Les reapers,_ compléta d'un ton lourd le Docteur. _Ils vivent dans le vortex temporel, ils interviennent lorsque le cours du temps est modifié pour remettre les choses en place. La dernière fois qu'ils sont apparus, nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse._

 _-Parce que mon père s'est sacrifié,_ rappela Rose, en larmes.

 _-Pour réparer le temps,_ corrigea doucement le Docteur. _Il a eu le courage de faire ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait accomplir._

Le silence retomba, lourd et épais alors que Jack assimilait les informations et tout ce qu'elles sous-entendaient.

 _-Mais Docteur,_ protesta Rose, son regard humide _, ce n'est pas pareil! C'est toute une ville! Des centaines de personnes !_

 _-Je sais,_ répondit-il très doucement, son regard soudainement plus ancien que jamais.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être medium ou télépathe pour savoir qu'il pensait à son propre peuple. Le chagrin était trop fort, cependant, les images de mort inscrites dans sa rétine à tout jamais. La rage la saisit et elle hurla, le frappant au torse :

 _-Et vous allez les laisser mourir ? La ville détruite ? Des centaines de personnes à la rue ?_

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. La jeune femme se tourna vers Jack, à la recherche d'un soutien, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Celui-ci baissa la tête.

 _-Sérieusement ? Jack!_

 _-Je suis désolé, Rose_ , murmura ce dernier en allant se placer aux côtés du Docteur. _Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour les sauver, mais le Doc a raison : il est interdit de croiser sa propre ligne_ _temporelle. C'est l'une des seules règles qui existe quand on parle de voyage dans le temps. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose,_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix sourde, son esprit tourné vers Gray.

 _-Et pourquoi on devrait leur obéir ! Qui les a écrites ?_

 _-Mon peuple._

La voix du Docteur était froide, son expression dure. En cet instant, il ressemblait à l'une de ces statues de dieux qu'il leur avait montrées lors de l'un de leur voyage en Grèce antique.

 _-Les Seigneurs du temps les ont écrites il y a des millénaires, quand vos planètes n'étaient que poussières et rochers. Nous existions alors que personne n'était encore là : nous avons veillé sur vous pendant des millénaires, surveillant l'espace-temps et veillant à ce que personne ne le détruise._ _C'est .. C'était notre travail. C'est le mien. Je n'ai pas le choix que de le continuer,_ énonça-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses poings serrés pour dissimuler leur tremblement.

Jack avait noté, cependant : il posa sa main sur son bras, lui communiquant chaleur et soutien par télépathie. Son don n'était pas aussi développé que celui du Docteur, mais au moins espérait-il lui amener un peu d'aide. Au regard qu'il reçut, c'était le cas.

Rose le fixa, choquée. Le discours que venait de prononcer le Docteur était à l'opposé de l'habituelle gouaille qui l'animait.

Qui était-il ?

 _-Qui êtes-vous?_ murmura-elle, effrayée.

Les épaules du Docteur s'affaissèrent, l'aura noire l'entourant disparaissant alors qu'il redevenait leur ami.

 _-Un homme seul,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Plus maintenant,_ intervint Jack en attrapant son bras, son regard intense. _Vous n'êtes pas seul, Doc. Jamais. N'est-ce pas?_ demanda-t-il à Rose.

Celle-ci déglutit, son regard faisant la navette entre les deux hommes. Le Docteur la fixait, attendant silencieusement sa réponse. Elle détourna la tête, ravalant ses questions et doutes. Elle savait lorsqu'elle était montée sur ce vaisseau qu'il existerait toujours des choses auxquelles elle n'aurait pas de réponse. L'idée l'irritait, mais elle devait l'accepter si elle voulait rester.

 _-Bien sûr,_ soupira-t-elle en venant glisser sa main dans celle du Docteur. _Mais Docteur.. Tant de morts.. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas au moins diminuer l'explosion ? Limiter le nombre de victimes?_ insista-t-elle, en larmes _. Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on peut faire pour les aider ?_

Celui-ci roula des yeux, maudissant sa faiblesse. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une telle demande, encore plus lorsqu'elle était formulée par sa jeune amie ? Celle-ci le fixait, attendant désespéramment sa réponse.

Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir.

Mais cela irait contre les règles du temps.

Au diable les règles, pensa-t-il, secouant la tête. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon Seigneur du temps, de toute façon, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'améliorer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne les avait pas déjà brisées des milliers de fois, et bien souvent dans des circonstances bien pires. Hé, il en avait même perdu le droit de voyager à une époque, mais c'était un autre temps.

Que diraient ses autres lui s'ils se trouvaient dans une telle situation ?

Le Docteur contint un soupir. Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait espéré que l'un de ses compagnons lui fasse cette demande. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Rose, les yeux rouges de cette dernière le fixant avec un espoir qui faisait irradier son visage.

Comment était-il sensé lui dire non ?

Par Rassilon, il se faisait vraiment vieux. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose, néanmoins, si cela le poussait à toujours sauver ceux qui en avaient besoin, peu importait le risque encouru.

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers Jack, cherchant son assentiment. Le visage de son compagnon était épuisé mais assuré, le jeune homme attendant sa décision, prêt à le soutenir quelle qu'elle soit.

L'innocence et la dévotion, chacune à ses côtés.

Il y avait des jours où il pourrait se prendre pour un dieu avec de tels compagnons.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _-Si nous faisons cela, il va nous falloir un plan. Cela tombe bien, j'en ai justement un._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _-Le tremblement de terre en lui-même n'est qu'une conséquence, et non pas la source du problème,_ expliqua le Docteur alors que le groupe étudiait une projection 4D de la vallée et ses environs. _Pour protéger sur la durée les habitants, il est nécessaire d'éteindre le volcan, ou au moins de l'étouffer. Pour cela, il nous faudra placer deux charges explosives : une dans le cratère –_ un clic sur l'image du volcan agrandit celui-ci, leur permettant de mieux l'étudier- _et une autre à l'entrée du conduit principal de lave_ – un autre clic faisant apparaître une lumière rouge.

 _-Deux groupes, donc,_ commenta Jack, ses bras couverts de crasse croisés.

 _-Il y en a un qui suit, fantastique ! Je ne pourrai pas atterrir à côté du cratère même pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Le Tardis ne craint pas la lave, loin de là,_ commenta-t-il en caressant en souriant la console, _mais il est hors de question qu'une secousse la fasse tomber dans le cratère ! Je nous poserai à mi-chemin, et il faudra finir le reste à pied._

 _-Encore de la marche,_ pesta Rose.

 _-Sauver le monde demande des efforts physiques, jeune fille! Quand les charges seront posées,_ ajouta-t-il sérieusement, _je les activerai d'ici, une fois tout le monde rentré. Nous resterons toujours en contact grâce à nos téléphones,_ sourit-il. _C'est clair pour tout le monde ?_

 _-Et nos doubles ?_ demanda sa compagne. _Ils seront où ?_

 _-Cela me semblait évident, Rose,_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps, s'attirant une tape. _Oy !_

 _-Cessez de nous prendre de haut et dites-nous où ils seront ! Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur l'autre moi !_

 _-Normalement, cela n'arrivera pas,_ grogna son ami en croisant les bras, toujours vexé de s'être encore fait taper. _À cette heure-ci, nous étions encore en train de monter l'autre flanc du volcan. C'est approximatif, cependant, alors prudence ! Un simple toucher.._

 _-.. et le monde peut exploser, on s'en souvient,_ termina Jack.

 _-Ne le prenez pas à la légère, Harkness! Les anomalies temporelles peuvent apparaître bien plus facilement que vous ne le pensez,_ le fustigea le Docteur.

 _-On sera prudent, promis!_ répliqua Rose en croisant les bras, son impatience augmentant de seconde en seconde. _On peut aller sauver la ville, maintenant ?_

* * *

Escalader le volcan n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir en temps normal, mais en pleine course contre la montre et avec la menace d'être découverts par leurs doubles du passé? Rajoutez-y l'épuisement et les blessures causées par le tremblement de terre, et vous obteniez un duo grognon et peu d'humeur à plaisanter.

 _-Vous comptez en parler, ou pas ?_

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers Rose, qui le fixait, son expression inquisitrice. Il roula des yeux, incapable de se contenir : il savait parfaitement ce à quoi elle pensait, mais n'était guère d'humeur à lui répondre. L'inquiétude de la présence de leurs doubles, mêlée au traumatisme du tremblement de terre, était déjà beaucoup à gérer.

 _-Docteur !_

 _-Quoi?_ pesta-t-il, haussant la voix.

 _-Ne me parlez pas ainsi ! Et vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! James !_

 _-Quoi, James ?_

 _-Vous allez jouer la bourrique, hein ? Quand est-ce que vous allez me dire la vérité?_

 _-Pourquoi je la dirai ?_ s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face, réellement énervé maintenant.

 _-Parce que je suis votre amie ! Et parce que Jack sait!_ s 'exclama-t-elle, clairement blessée. _Aucun de vous n'étiez surpris quand ces espèces de rayures sont apparus sur ses bras ! Et les griffes !_

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras, son expression se faisant sévère.

 _-Ne le mêlez pas à cela! Jack a su dès le début, parce que James le lui a dit ! Je l'ai compris seul, parce que c'est ce que je suis !_

 _-Oh, donc je suis juste trop stupide ?_

 _-Bien sûr que non ! Mais il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde le sache ! Il avait le droit de vivre en paix sans que son passé ne lui soit rappelé encore et encore !_

Rose se mordilla la lèvre, réalisant que le Docteur parlait aussi de lui et Jack. C'était bien un sujet sur lequel les deux hommes semblaient se comprendre parfaitement : le passé était le passé, quelqu'il soit. La jeune femme n'était pas naive, elle savait que ses amis échangeaient bien davantage sur cette question qu'ils ne le feraient jamais avec elle. Au moins en parlaient-ils, même si ce n'était pas avec elle.

La question laissait Rose mitigée : celle-ci savait que ce n'était pas une question de manque de confiance, qu'ils voulaient simplement la protéger des pans les plus noirs de leur vie, mais parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir obtenir leurs confidences. Leur passé était la seule chose dont le Docteur et Jack ne lui parlaient jamais, peu importait combien ils étaient proches d'elle.

 _-C'est juste.. C'est une question de confiance,_ tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. _Je ne connais presque rien de vous, et voilà que je découvre que vous gardez quelque chose secret.. Cela m'attriste,_ murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Les épaules du Docteur s'affaissèrent.

 _-Je suis désolé, Rose.. Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous fais pas confiance._

 _-Mais vous ne me dites jamais rien sur vous.. Je sais que cela vous fait mal, de vous souvenir, mais est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas au moins me dire quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui ne blesse pas ?_

 _-Tout me blesse,_ murmura-t-il, son expression soudainement tourmentée.

 _-Je suis sure qu'il y a des choses qui ne font pas mal.. Des souvenirs de voyage, par exemple, des gens que vous avez rencontrés ! Laissez-moi entrer, Docteur,_ insista-t-elle en saisissant sa main. _Laissez-nous entrer,_ rectifia-t-elle. _Jack mérite aussi de savoir. Quels amis sommes-nous pour vous si vous ne nous faites pas confiance ?_

 _-Je vous fais confiance!_ s'insurgea-t-il, attristé à l'idée qu'elle en doute.

 _-Mais vous ne parlez pas.. Vous savez tout de moi, et assez sur Jack pour en écrire des romans, il est juste logique que l'on sache au moins des petites choses sur vous._

Le Docteur soupira, se détournant. C'était donc ce qui tourmentait réellement Rose, James n'était qu'un moyen détourné d'amener le véritable problème.

 _-Je suis désolé, Rose. Je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression d'être mise à l'écart.. Parler me fait mal,_ rappela-t-il, sa voix sourde. _Mais si cela compte à ce point pour vous.. Peut-être que je ferai un effort._

 _-Vraiment ? Génial!_ s'exclama Rose, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Cette image apaisa sa tristesse, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il était impossible de demeurer longtemps amer auprès de la jeune femme.

 _-Rose Tyler, mon soleil terrien, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ?_

 _-Des bêtises,_ répliqua-t-elle en riant, sa langue coincée entre ses lèvres lui faisant manquer un double battement de cœur. _Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, Docteur_ , ajouta-t-elle gentiment en serrant sa main dans la sienne, _mais cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir._

Les mots de la blonde firent écho dans l'esprit du Docteur alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, main dans la main.

Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Le Seigneur du temps en possédait une absolue à l'égard de ses deux compagnons. Tous trois avaient vécu suffisamment de choses pour qu'il sache juste à quel point il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Cela faisait juste trop mal.

Rose affirmait comprendre à quel point penser aux siens le faisait souffrir, mais vraiment, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne doutait pas de la compassion et l'empathie de la jeune femme, bien au contraire : il l'avait vue à l'œuvre tellement de fois, son cœur s'ouvrant à toutes les personnes en détresse qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer.

Par Rassilon, Rose avait même eu pitié d'un Dalek !

Il avait reçu une terrible leçon, ce jour-là.

Le Docteur secoua la tête. Le cœur de Rose était aussi immense que le Tardis, mais cela ne signfiait pas qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait massacré tout son peuple ? Il ne pouvait plus penser à eux sans que cette réalité ne se rappelle cruellement à lui.

Il était un tueur, un monstre au mains couvertes de sang. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis, toutes les personnes qu'il sauvait, n'était qu'une manière de tenter d'obtenir une minuscule rédemption, aussi faible soit-elle.

Mais peut-être, pensa-t-il laconiquement, pouvait-il partager avec ses compagnons des souvenirs de voyage : quelque chose de léger, de gai, qui satisferait leur curiosité sans le forcer à rouvrir la part la plus noire de son esprit.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, prenant sa décision. Dès que ce bazar serait terminé et que ses compagnons seraient de retour dans le Tardis, à l'abri, il leur parlerait. Rose prendrait sa main et l'entrainerait dans le petit salon bleu, là où il aimait tant se reposer quand les choses avaient été mouvementées. Jack lui adresserait ce petit sourire qu'il ne lui donnait que quand il savait que le Docteur avait besoin de courage, et poserait sa main sur son bras, avant de lancer volontairement une blague stupide qui permettrait au Docteur de l'insulter.

Et peut-être, oui, peut-être, ce ne serait pas si douloureux.

* * *

- _Je vous dis que ce sera rapide, Rose ! Nous sommes quasiment arrivés !_

 _-Je sais, mais Jack devait déjà être là ! Son chemin est beaucoup plus rapide que le nôtre, il devrait nous avoir rejoints maintenant!_

 _-C'est un adulte, Rose, faites-lui confiance !_

 _-Quelque chose cloche, Docteur ! Je vais le chercher !_

 _-Non ! Rose!_ pesta le Seigneur du temps en la voyant commencer à s'éloigner à pas résolus, la tablette fermement accrochée à sa main. _Je vais l'appeler, d'accord ? Savoir où il est ?_

 _-Vous pouvez faire ça ?_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à posséder un moyen de communication, vous savez ?_

 _-Jack a un portable?_ s'étonna-t-elle.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu en employer un.

 _-Encore mieux ! Ou pas, question de point de vue,_ murmura-t-il, pensif. _Non, c'est son bracelet, celui donné par l'Agence, ils sont faits pour recevoir des appels._

 _-Comme un téléphone_?demanda-t-elle, amusée.

 _-Exactement ! Je vais avoir besoin du vôtre, par contre, pour créer le lien._

Rose le lui tendit, souriant alors qu'il sortait son tournevis sonique. Elle adorait voir son ami jouer avec la technologie les entourant : c'était comme regarder _Star Trek,_ mais en mieux.

 _-Comment cela marche ?_

 _-Votre téléphone émet des ondes, n'est-ce pas ? Des ondes qui reçoivent ou envoient des appels ou messages. Je vais simplement_ – un petit coup de tournevis sonique – _rediriger ces ondes pour qu'elles se relient automatiquement à celles émises par le bracelet de notre cher capitaine. Et .. voilà!_ s'exclama-t-il alors que le téléphone se mettait à sonner.

 _-Jack_? appela Rose en saisissant son portable.

Bzz bzzz bzzz.

 _-Cela ne marche pas_ , pesta-t-elle.

 _-Une minute ! Il faut lui laisser le temps de se coordonner aux ondes de.._

 _-Doc ?_

 _-Jack!_ s'exclama Rose en collant son portable à son oreille. _Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?_

 _-J'arrive, j'arrive ! J'ai eu.. Vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous dis ce qu'il m'est arrivé,_ marmonna son ami à l'autre bout.

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Jack?_ s'inquiéta le Docteur. _Tout va bien ? Jack ?_ répéta-t-il alors que le silence perdurait au bout du fil.

Un crissement se fit entendre.

 _-Jack_! appela-t-il en même temps que Rose.

 _-Je suis là, désolé, je remonte le chemin !_

 _-Pourquoi ça te prend tant de temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

 _-J'ai.. Hum.._

 _-Capitaine!_ s'exclama le Docteur, sans plus tenter de cacher son inquiétude. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Un soupir se fit entendre au bout du fil, avant que Jack n'admette, sa voix anormalement faible et épuisée :

 _-J'ai croisé nos doubles._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

Le ciel était aussi clair qu'il pouvait l'être un matin d'été, sa couleur rose réchauffant le cœur de Jack alors qu'il remontait le flanc du volcan, sa besace à l'épaule. Le vent soufflait doucement, assez pour rafraichir l'air mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ait besoin de fermer sa veste.

Un magnifique début de journée, en somme.

Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir le tremblement de terre? D'ici quelques heures, le sol gronderait au point de détruire les solides habitations établies au bas du volcan. Ce n'était pas comme si les habitants de la région étaient inconscients du danger, bien au contraire : les locaux avaient pris leur précaution, construisant des maisons solides aux fondations profondes.

Toute leur prudence s'était révélée bien inutile devant la fureur de Mère Nature.

Jack poussa un soupir, son regard s'attardant sur les paysages paradisiaques l'entourant. Il peinait à se concentrer sur sa mission, son esprit tourmenté par ce que Rose leur avait raconté quelques heures plus tot, ou était-ce maintenant ? Maudites lignes temporelles, pesta-t-il en repoussant une racine de sa botte, avant de jurer lorsque sa cheville hurla de douleur.

Saleté de tremblement de terre qui les avait laissés cassés de partout !

Un autre lui, avait dit Rose. Et non seulement un double, mais un double dans un état indescriptible. Ce n'était pas lui, cependant, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu après le tremblement de terre. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé à son jumeau – en partant du principe que c'était bien lui, Jack Harkness, et non pas un métamorphe ou quelqu'un ayant employé un quelconque outil pour se transformer – cela s'était passé plus tard.

Trois Jack potentiels dans les parages. Que l'univers ait pitié d'eux, pensa-t-il ironiquement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à l'idée de tout ce que ce trio explosif pourrait faire.

Les oreilles du Docteur vireraient au rouge vif s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées en cet instant. L'idée augmenta le sourire de Jack, qui décida de prendre un raccourci jusqu'à sa destination. S'immobilisant, il remonta sa manche, révélant le bracelet de cuir qui ne le quittait jamais.

Quelques pianotements plus tard, un nouveau chemin apparaissait en 3D dans l'air l'entourant, la couleur bleue de l'image presque pale sous la lumière intense du soleil. Sifflotant, le capitaine entreprit de le suivre, ses pas le menant jusqu'à un petit chemin remontant le flanc de la colline.

Son sifflement s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux se posaient sur des mèches blondes familières. Là, assise à peine à une vingtaine de lui, se tenait Rose Tyler.

Mais ses vêtements étaient intacts.

Aucune poussière ne les recouvrait, aucun trou ne parsemait son jean, et sa coiffure était parfaite.

Ce n'était pas sa Rose, mais celle de son passé.

Concentré sur cette vision autant inattendue que problématique, Jack ne fit pas attention au terrain autour de lui : son pied butta contre une grosse pierre, le faisant tomber la tête la première. Un juron de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il atterrissait rudement sur le sol, des cailloux glissant dans sa chute.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un ? Oh hé !_

Rose s'était levée, regardant autour d'elle sans comprendre. Jack se roula en boule derrière le rocher où il avait roulé, maudissant tous les dieux et autres saintetés qu'il connaissait. Son corps hurlait de douleur, ses muscles déjà endoloris par le tremblement de terre protestant de toutes leurs forces.

Il n'y avait qu'à lui que des trucs pareils arrivaient.

 _-Rose?_

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa propre voix. Il avait été là tout ce temps? Oh, quel bordel, pensa-t-il en priant pour que la blonde déguerpisse au plus vite.

S'il avait cru souhaiter cela un jour.

 _-Tu viens ?_ demanda au loin son lui du passé.

 _-Je …_

Le sol trembla de nouveau sous leurs pieds, la secousse faible mais bien présente. Génial, vraiment génial ! Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez difficile ainsi !

 _-Oh, génial!_ entendit-il siffler Rose.

 _Hé bien, au moins on est d'accord,_ pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche d'un chemin pour s'échapper. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une forme familière apparaître au milieu de la fumée. La personne lui semblait connue, mais quelque chose le..

 _-Jack_ ?

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux en entendant son prénom être prononcé par Rose, son esprit faisant immédiatement le lien avec son récit. Cela s'était passé à ce moment ?

 _-Oh, merci ! Je ne serai pas contre un peu d'aide!_ _Jack_? répéta la blonde, le son de sa voix semblant résonner alors qu'il se redressait lentement, son cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse.

C'était mal; cela allait contre toutes les règles du temps qu'il avait pu apprendre, il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il voit de ses propres yeux ce qui avait traumatisé Rose au point qu'elle en tremble.

Son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'apercevait de dos, ses yeux se rivant sur ses longues mèches sauvages et ses vêtements déchirés. Son double sursauta, ne s'attendant clairement pas à être aperçu par la blonde. Le commentaire horrifié de celle-ci fit echo aux pensées du capitaine, qui se mordit le poing, luttant pour ne pas sauter sur ce jumeau déformé et l'interroger.

Une secousse plus tard, Jack se redressait, ses yeux cherchant paniqué l'intrus, mais celui-ci avait disparu. La voix de son lui du passé et de l'autre Docteur le ramenèrent à la réalité, le poussant à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, loin, très loin de la vision d'horreur qu'il avait aperçue.

* * *

Au diable le volcan, pensa-t-il en remontant à toute vitesse le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en sens inverse. Si un autre lui se promenait en effet bel et bien dans les parages, alors le tremblement de terre serait le moindre de leurs soucis. Les conséquences de leur présence à tous deux seraient catastrophiques, en particulier si cela signifiait que d'autres Rose ou Docteurs étaient également présents.

Trois duos. Trois Tardis.

La fin du monde personnifiée.

Jack poussa un juron lorsque son pied butta contre un caillou, sa cheville se tordant en même temps qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Serrant les dents, il se redressa, avant de pousser un grognement de douleur lorsque sa cheville se déroba.

Quelle journée de merde !

Jack soupira, avant de retirer son écharpe : avec rapidité, il la plaça autour de sa cheville, la serrant de façon à pouvoir marcher sans pour autant stopper la circulation du sang. Le jeune homme se releva avec précaution, gémissant lorsque son pied rencontra le sol, avant de reprendre sa marche.

Il fallait qu'il rejoigne ses amis.

* * *

Jack était loin de s'attendre à entendre son bracelet biper. Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure qu'il marchait, sa cheville le ralentissant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Être ainsi affaibli l'exaspérait : l'ancien Agent était habitué à une excellente forme physique, entretenue par des missions difficiles et périlleuses. Et voilà qu'une cheville foulée le descendait au niveau d'un simple civil.

Rose se moquerait bien de lui si elle pouvait le voir en cet instant, tiens !

Rose devait être morte de trouille.

Il aurait dû rejoindre ses amis depuis bien longtemps à présent.

Le vibrement de son bracelet s'accentua, lui indiquant un appel imminent. Jack grimaça, s'attendant à une conversation difficile. Sans surprise, la voix inquiète de Rose s'éleva : le Docteur devait avoir trouvé un moyen pour relier son portable au bracelet de Jack. Celui-ci tenta de rassurer la jeune femme, mais échoua lamentablement, sa fatigue impossible à cacher alors qu'il entamait la côte finale.

Finalement, le capitaine s'avoua vaincu, et soupira, marmonnant:

 _-J'ai croisé nos doubles._

 _-Vous avez quoi?_ hurla le Docteur.

Jack grimaça, éloignant le bracelet de son oreille.

 _-Qui_? paniqua Rose. _Ils t'ont vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton chemin n'était pas sensé croiser le leur !_

 _-J'ai voulu prendre un raccourci,_ expliqua-t-il, sa respiration sifflante. _Et je suis tombé sur toi,_ soupira-t-il.

Sans surprise, un petit cri aigu se fit entendre au bout de la ligne

 _-Comment ? Quand ?_

 _-Quand tu te reposais_ , expliqua-t-il. _Je vous donnerai le détail tout à l'heure, mais il faut qu'on parte! Qu'on rejoigne le Tardis !_

 _-Pourquoi ? Elle ne t'a pas vu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu !_

Jack grimaça, cherchant ses mots.

 _-Jack_ ? appela le Docteur _. Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dîtes pas ?_ Pourquoi ce type lisait-il toujours en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? _Harkness !_

 _-Je suis là ! Je marche !_

 _-Tu as l'air épuisé!_ commenta Rose.

 _-Je me suis tordu la cheville,_ reconnut-il. _Vous êtes où ?_

 _-Sur le chemin, le tournevis du Docteur te pointe à un peu plus de sept cents mètres mètres,_ répondit-elle.

 _-Il peut scanner les lieux pour des formes de vie?_ s'étonna-t-il malgré sa fatigue.

Cet objet ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre.

 _-Technologie basique, capitaine ! Je suis certain que même votre bracelet peut le faire !_

Jack sourit, avant de répondre, incapable de se taire :

 _-Oh, et tant d'autres choses ! Je vous les montrerai une fois qu'on sera rentré sur le Tardis !_

 _-Je n'en doute pas_ , commenta narquoisement son ami.

 _-Oy ! Je suis toujours là ! J'entends !_

Jack secoua la tête, son sourire augmentant.

 _-Rien ne t'empêche de nous rejoindre, Rosie de mon cœur !_

 _-Plutôt mourir! Et tu évites de nous répondre! Pourquoi on doit rejoindre le Tardis? Il faut toujours poser nos explosifs ! Tu as posé le tien, d'ailleurs ?_

Merde.

 _-Non,_ marmonna-t-il, scannant la zone avec son bracelet en parallèle pour se diriger vers eux.

À peine cinq cents mètres.

 _Comment cela, non?_ s'insurgea le Docteur. _L'explosion ne sera pas aussi efficace sans vous !_

 _-Je sais, je sais ! Je vous expliquerai quand je vous verrai, mais Doc, il faut qu'on rentre! Il faut vraiment!_ s'écria-t-il, sa panique augmentant au souvenir de son double.

Trois Jack dans les parages, potentiellement trois Tardis.

 _-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Il est là!_ Hurla-t-il, craquant enfin alors qu'il apercevait ses amis au loin. _L'autre moi! Rose n'a pas rêvé ! Je l'ai vu !_

 _-Oh mon Dieu, s_ ouffla la jeune femme avant qu'un silence de mort ne tombe à l'autre bout du fil.

Lorsque la voix du Docteur s'éleva, elle était aussi tendue qu'un fil sur le point de se rompre.

 _-Rejoignez-nous. Vite._

 _-Je suis presque là ! Je vous vois !_

 _-Je te vois!_ s'exclama Rose en levant la main, lui faisant signe.

Le capitaine sourit, lui répondant avant de couper l'appel. Il accéléra, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Le duo était assis sur une corniche, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de la masse rocheuse.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'un nouveau grondement monta du sol : un cri paniqué lui échappa alors que le flanc du volcan commençait à trembler, des morceaux de roche se détachant à quelques mètres par dessus eux pour dévaler vers la vallée.

Et ses amis se trouvaient pile au milieu de la trajectoire.

 _-Attention_ !

Le Docteur saisit la main de Rose, l'entrainant avec lui alors qu'ils couraient le long du chemin, tentant de s'éloigner des rochers. La gorge de Jack s'assécha, son cœur cessant de battre alors qu'il courrait à toute vitesse vers eux.

Sa cheville se déroba, le faisant tomber au sol.

 _-Rose ! Docteur !_

 _-Jack !_

Ses amis se jetèrent au sol, tentant de sortir de la trajectoire des monstres en approche. Jack essaya de se relever, mais un cri de douleur lui échappa, sa vision se faisant floue. Relevant la tête, il vit le Docteur attraper Rose par l'épaule pour la coller contre lui, essayant de la protéger. Celle-ci poussa un nouveau cri lorsque la terre se déroba sous leurs pieds, la faisant glisser en arrière sur la trajectoire d'un épais rocher.

 _-Rose_ !


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

 _-Rose_ !

Celle-ci poussa un hurlement en voyant l'ombre du rocher se rapprocher à toute vitesse. La terre s'était dérobée sous ses pieds, la faisant glisser en arrière hors du chemin et sur la trajectoire du monstre. Jack tenta de se relever, mais le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, le faisant retomber en arrière en même temps que son corps hurlait de douleur. Il pouvait voir le Docteur se battre pour retrouver son équilibre, sa main tendue désespéramment vers Rose qui s'agrippait en vain à l'herbe.

Un feulement furieux s'éleva alors que le Seigneur du temps se jetait en avant : Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêter, le temps ralentissant soudainement pour lui montrer la scène au ralenti. La main du Docteur tendue vers Rose, leurs bouches ouvertes en un cri silencieux alors que le rocher prenait son envol vers eux..

Le son d'une téléportation retentit en même temps qu'un troisième corps se jetait sur ses amis, les poussant violemment sur le coté. Le trio roula sur le sol, le rocher allant s'écraser dans un grondement sourd là où ils se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant.

 _-Rose ! Docteur !_

Le capitaine s'était relevé, sa terreur le refaisant vaciller tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le trio.

 _-Doc ! Rose !_

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent alors que le trio se redressait, leurs gémissements de douleur brulant les oreilles de Jack. Son regard se posa sur la troisième personne, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un o horrifié alors que celle-ci relevait la tête pour croiser son regard.

Des yeux bleu nuit se plongèrent dans les siens.

 _-Jack ? Que .. Jack?_ s'étrangla Rose.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage : le double du capitaine s'était jeté sur elle, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules pour la plaquer contre lui.

 _-Lâche-la !_

 _-Jack, restez où vous êtes!_ hurla le Docteur en le voyant tendre la main vers l'autre homme.

Son compagnon se figea, ses poings levés prêts à attaquer. Le Seigneur du temps se releva, ses yeux rivés sur l'autre Jack dont la prise sur Rose s'était accentuée. La respiration saccadée de celui-ci empira alors que du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir son double, à deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

Le groupe était couvert de poussière et bleus à cause du tremblement de terre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au nouveau venu : les longs cheveux sales de celui-ci tombaient dans son dos, recouvrant un t-shirt déchiré révélant plus de marques et coupures que l'esprit ne pouvait l'accepter.

Les mains maigres qui s'agrippaient à Rose n'étaient plus qu'un pale souvenir de celles ayant passé des heures à travailler sur le Tardis : le rose avait disparu sous les couches de saleté, les ongles noirs de leur propriétaire s'enfonçant dans le dos de la jeune femme.

 _-Docteur_ ? murmura Rose.

 _-C'est ok, Rose, il n'est pas dangereux. C'est Jack._

 _-Jack ? Mais .._

Elle tourna la tête vers le capitaine, l'autre version, la sienne, qui fixait son jumeau sans un mot. Le capitaine s'était relevé, s'approchant lentement d'eux, sa cheville douloureuse le dernier de ses soucis alors que devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait aperçu une heure plus tôt.

 _-Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ souffla Rose, son regard faisant la navette entre les deux versions. _C'est lui ! C'est celui que j'ai vu ! Pourquoi il est là ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons bientôt le savoir,_ répondit le Seigneur du temps en s'avançant lentement vers le nouveau venu.

Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier résonna dans une partie des environs : le son sauvage terrifia le groupe, qui sentit une peur inconnue monter dans ses veines. Le silence qui suivit aurait fait trembler des murs. Jack s'était collé un peu plus à Rose, se réfugiant contre elle alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou, des tremblements violents secouant à présent son corps.

Des sanglots s'élevèrent, le son faible et désespéré brisant le cœur du groupe : la douleur et le chagrin qui s'y lisaient auraient fait pleurer une pierre.

 _-Rose.. Ma Rose.._

 _-Je suis là, Jack_ , murmura celle-ci, répondant instinctivement à l'homme qui la serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer.

Ses mains vinrent former des petits ronds apaisants dans son dos, alors qu'elle jetait un regard apeuré vers le Docteur. Était-ce vraiment Jack? Un autre Jack? Que lui était-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'il venait de les sauver ?

 _-Rose … Rose..._

 _-Je suis là, Jack,_ répéta-t-elle doucement. _Je vais bien._

 _-Bien .. ma Rose .. Tu n'es pas.._ Un sanglot plus violent que les autres. _Le rocher, il... Rosie,_ gémit-il en inspirant son odeur, avant de rire doucement.

Le groupe ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : l'état physique de ce Jack, ou le rire en partie fou s'élevant de ses lèvres. Cet homme n'avait clairement plus toute sa tête, et son autre version sentit son ventre se tordre. Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha du Docteur, cherchant son soutien : son ami posa sa main sur son bras, le serrant gentiment avant de s'accroupir, gardant une distance volontaire avec le duo.

L'autre Jack – comme il l'appelait dans sa tête – semblait craindre sa proximité. Pourquoi, il comptait bien le deviner, mais avant cela, il avait des questions plus urgentes.

Trois Jack dans les parages, l'univers allait imploser.

 _-Jack ? Jack, c'est moi, le Docteur_ , murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci geignit, s'agrippant un peu plus fort à Rose qui grimaça.

 _-Jack, chaton, tu me fais mal,_ dit-elle très doucement.

L'homme sursauta, le son de sa voix semblant le faire sortir de sa transe. Il releva la tête, révélant un visage émacié et épuisé. Les cernes noires sous ses yeux confirmaient cette fatigue extrême, le désespoir inscrit au fond de ces grandes prunelles normalement emplies de joie de vivre faisant frissonner ceux l'entourant.

 _-Pardon, je .._

Il déglutit, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : son regard croisa celui du Docteur, avant de se poser sur son jumeau dont le corps était tendu à l'extrême. Une ombre noire passa dans ses yeux, et il détourna la tête, se concentrant sur Rose.

 _-Pardon .. Mais tu es indemne,_ murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue, sa voix rauque sous le manque clair d'emploi.

 _-Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter.. De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais bien,_ affirma Rose.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la bouche de ce Jack.

 _-Maintenant.. Je t'ai... vous,_ se corrigea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Docteur, _ai sauvés.. Mais ce... Avant, vous.._

 _-Cesse de la tourmenter !_

L'autre Jack l'avait coupé, sa voix tendue à l'extrême. Son double baissa la tête. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase; le capitaine perdit son calme, criant :

 _-Regarde-moi quand je te parle! Qui es-tu? Tu n'es pas moi! Tu ne peux pas.. Je ne peux pas être ainsi!_ crisa-t-il en le désignant de la main.

 _-Jack,_ intervint Rose.

 _-Non_! _Regarde-le! C'est une loque! Ce n'est pas moi! Jamais je ne pourrai ressembler à cela!_

 _-Jack ! Assez !_

Le Docteur avait tonné, ramenant le silence. Il se tourna vers son ami, son ton cassant lorsqu'il ajouta :

 _-Dois-je vous rappeler qu'une autre version de nous traine dans les environs? Nous sommes à deux doigts d'un dérèglement temporel grave, alors, par Rassilon, capitaine, contenez-vous!_

Celui-ci secoua la tête, reculant, mais ne dit plus un mot. Le Seigneur du temps se tourna vers l'autre version, qui le dévisageait, clairement ahuri.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Vous .. vous avez.. pris ma défense,_ murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux.

 _-Bien sûr que je l'ai prise._

 _-Mais vous.._

 _-Je ?_

 _-Vous.._ Sa respiration se refit saccadée. Il secoua la tête, se marmonnant à lui-même : _Pas le même.. Abruti de Jack.. Ce n'est pas lui.._

 _-Jack ?_

L'intéressé ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son expression était calme et concentrée.

C'était la chose la plus effrayante que le groupe avait vue depuis son arrivée.

 _-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai plus.. J'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le Docteur a raison, il y a beaucoup trop de nous dans le coin. Je suis Jack, je viens du futur. Et je vous ai sauvés la vie,_ murmura-t-il en regardant le Docteur et Rose.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Jack du futur s'était laissé tomber sur l'herbe, sa main toujours fermement enfouie dans celle de Rose qui avait passé son bras libre autour de lui. Le Docteur s'était accroupi à ses côtés, prêt à l'écouter. Seul leur Jack était demeuré debout, sa tension visible alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, ignorant volontairement les cris de sa cheville.

 _-Le rocher... Vous étiez sur son chemin .. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous écarter, il vous a frappés.._ Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de l'ancien capitaine. _Rose à la tête, ici,_ murmura-t-il en désignant une zone précise de sa tempe. _Et le Docteur au crâne .. Vous avez perdu connaissance, vous saigniez tellement … Je ne parvenais pas à vous réveiller, j'étais.. Je n'ai servi à rien,_ pleura-t-il en laissant tomber son visage entre ses mains. _Vous étiez blessés et je ne pouvais rien faire !_

Le groupe déglutit, enregistrant difficilement l'information. Rose jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur, qui serra son bras, la ligne dure de ses épaules indiquant le fond de sa pensée.

 _-Je suis désolé.. J'ai échoué .._

 _-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu nous as sauvés,_ protesta Rose, mais il secoua la tête.

 _-Pas à l'époque … J'aurai dû vous écarter, mais tout ce que j'ai su faire a été vous voir se recevoir le rocher. J'ai essayé d'arrêter le sang, autant que j'ai pu, mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose .._

 _-Tu dis qu'on n'a rien pu faire?_ s'indigna Jack, se tournant enfin vers lui. _J'étais là ! Quelques secondes de plus et je pouvais les sauver !_

Futur Jack sursauta en entendant sa voix. Il détourna la tête, marmonnant :

 _-On était impuissant … On … J'ai.. J'ai administré les premiers secours, mais le temps de les transporter jusqu'au vaisseau, le mal était fait, même avec mon bracelet.. Ma cheville n'a fait que nous ralentir … Le Docteur était plus solide, il s'est réveillé entretemps et a pu mettre en marche les machines pour soigner Rose, mais.._

 _-Mais?_ demanda le Seigneur du temps, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

 _-Tant de sang perdu.. Un traumatisme crânien.. Rose ne s'est jamais réveillée._

Des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent dans le groupe. Le Docteur, Rose et Futur Jack se tournèrent en entendant un coup de pied brutal. Le Jack du présent venait de frapper un rocher.

 _-On avait perdu trop de temps.. Le Docteur l'a mise dans un coma artificiel, en espérant aider à la soigner, mais .._

 _-C'était trop tard,_ termina celui-ci.

Futur Jack hocha la tête. Le silence retomba, les regards se tournant vers Rose qui tremblait de tout son corps.

 _-Tu aurais dû la sauver._

La voix de Jack du présent s'était élevée, sa hargne palpable dans chaque mot. Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils.

 _-Il l'a fait ! Il est revenu dans le temps!_ protesta Rose.

 _-Il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si.._

 _-Si quoi?_ s'interposa à son tour le Docteur en se levant pour se placer entre eux. _S'il avait réussi à nous pousser à temps? Si **vous** aviez réussi à nous pousser à temps?_ Jack serra les dents.L'expression du Docteur s'adoucit avant qu'il n'ajoute, posant la main sur son épaule : _Ne blâmez pas votre futur vous pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas pu faire._

 _-Il a raison,_ affirma Rose, son regard faisant la navette entre les deux versions. _Jamais vous n'auriez pu nous sauver d'où vous étiez! C'est.. C'est horrible de devoir y penser, mais.. Tu.. Vous étiez trop loin.. Et ta cheville est foulée, comment voulais-tu arriver à temps?_ demanda-t-elle au Jack de son époque, qui détourna les yeux, son regard humide. _Ne te déteste pas,_ murmura-t-elle doucement en prenant la main de son ami du futur, qui baissa la tête.

 _-C'est gentil, mais cela ne change pas les faits ... Rose, ma Rose,_ s'étrangla-t-il, _est tombée dans le coma parce que je n'ai pas pu la sauver.._

 _-Depuis combien de temps ?_

Le groupe tourna la tête vers le Docteur, qui fixait le futur Jack. Ce dernier plissa les lèvres, avant de souffler, devinant d'avance leur réaction :

 _-Six mois._

 _-Six mois?_ s'exclamèrent en cœur ceux l'entourant.

 _-Mais tu.._ Rose s'interrompit, avant de faire un geste vers lui. _Tu es …_

 _-Maigre à mourir? Décharné? À moitié fou?_ Futur Jack eut un sourire triste. _Le désespoir et le chagrin font cela, Rosie. Tu aurais vu l'état du Doc..._

 _-Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir,_ marmonna-t-elle.

Son ami la fixa, des fantômes passant dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne jette un regard étrange vers le Seigneur du temps, qui s'était tendu.

 _-Non_ , confirma-t-il, _tu ne veux pas._

Un grondement monta sous leurs pieds, le sol tremblant légèrement alors qu'un éclair résonnait dans le ciel bleu au loin.

 _-Dépêchons-nous, cela commence,_ siffla Futur Jack en se relevant précipitamment.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui commence?_ demanda Rose.

 _-Les dérèglements temporaux,_ complétèrent le Docteur et Présent Jack d'une seule voix.

 _-Il n'a pas sa place ici, il explose le temps,_ expliqua ce dernier en désignant son futur lui.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

 _-Parle-lui autrement !_

 _-Il a raison, Rosie,_ confirma Futur Jack. _Je n'ai rien à faire là, mais je n'ai pas fini ma mission._

 _-Le volcan?_ devina le Seigneur du temps. _J'aurai pensé que vous disparaitriez maintenant, sans offense._

 _-Il semble que l'univers m'offre une petite chance de réparer mes fautes_ , répliqua l'intéressé en haussant les épaules, avant de partir en avant.

Rose et Jack tournèrent la tête vers le Docteur, l'interrogeant du regard : l'intéressé soupira, avant de se mettre en marche à son tour.

 _-Avons-nous le choix ?_

 _-Docteur,_ siffla Jack. _Il faut vraiment que je vous explique à quel point c'est dangereux ? Le temps risque d'exploser à tout instant !_

 _-Tant que vous ne le touchez pas, on a une chance de s'en sortir,_ répondit le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Pas de chance_ , marmonna son compagnon, s'attirant un regard noir de ses amis _. Quoi? C'est une loque! Excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir l'approcher !_

 _-C'est toi_ , rappela Rose. _Un toi brisé, désespéré, venu dans le passé pour me sauver malgré tout le danger que cela comporte !_

 _-Justement,_ marmonna le capitaine. _Tu aimerais voir une future version de toi dans cet état ?_

Rose se mordilla la lèvre.

 _-Je sais que que j'aimerai avoir le soutien des miens à l'époque_ , répondit-elle doucement. Jack baissa la tête. _Si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler, ne lui parle pas. Mais ne l'attaque pas, s'il te plait. Il me brise déjà le cœur,_ murmura-t-elle en regardant l'autre homme marcher en claudiquant à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. _Doc, vous l'avez vu? Il est massacré de partout! Il y a des marques qu'il n'a pas pu se faire seul..._

 _-Je sais,_ répondit simplement le Seigneur du temps.

Il savait, évidemment qu'il savait : c'était la première chose qu'il avait notée sur l'homme, la quantité de bleus et coupures terrifiante constellant son corps. Il était un docteur, il était capable d'en reconnaître les sources, et il n'aimait pas ce que son analyse lui apprenait.

Jack n'avait pas pu se causer toutes ces marques seul.

Et il tremblait juste au son de sa voix.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

L'explosion retentit avec force, faisant s'effondrer le cratère sur lui-même alors que celui-ci était refermé. La force de l'impact fit trembler le volcan, des roches expulsées vers le ciel en même temps que sur les flancs dévalaient des monceaux entiers de pierres.

Le volcan était éteint.

Assis à l'entrée du Tardis, le Docteur et ses compagnons observaient le spectacle en toute sécurité, la petite boite bleue volant à des kilomètres de distance du site.

 _-Et les autres nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver?_ demanda Jack, en massant sa cheville récemment bandée.

 _-Leur ligne de temps a été changée, ils se sont effacés,_ expliqua le Docteur.

 _-Mais je me souviens de tout!_ s'exclama Rose.

 _-Nous étions à l'intérieur du Tardis pendant l'explosion, dans le cœur de la tempête, nous étions protégés._

 _-Aucun risque qu'on devienne transparent et qu'on disparaisse?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle. _Parce que j'ai vraiment aucune envie de revoir les Reapers! Encore !_

 _-Aucun, Rose_ , sourit-il.

 _-Et lui?_ murmura-t-elle en indiquant du menton Futur Jack, assis à coté de la rambarde.

 _-Je t'entends, tu sais._

Rose grimaça, et détourna la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette version de Jack. La marche vers le cratère avait été chaotique, les éclairs et explosions augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du sommet, là où se trouvait leur première version.

Cela avait été si proche. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche. Jamais ils n'auraient dû remonter le temps, pensa-t-elle. Le Docteur et Jack avaient eu raison, les risques étaient trop grands: le premier groupe se trouvait à peine à quelques centaines de mètres lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus au sommet, provoquant la naissance de déchirures du temps.

Qui disaient déchirures du temps disaient Reapers. Rose aurait tout donné pour ne jamais revoir ces affreuses créatures : Jack, _son_ Jack, avait bien manqué être avalé par ces monstres. Le capitaine avait à peine eu le temps de se jeter au sol avant que Futur Jack ne pose l'explosif, le Docteur attrapant son compagnon par le coude avant que ce dernier n'appuie sur le bouton de son bracelet, les téléportant devant le Tardis.

Ce qui les ramenait au moment présent.

 _-Je vais disparaître,_ répondit simplement Futur Jack. _Mon rôle est terminé, ma ligne du temps a disparu, je n'ai plus de raison d'exister. Ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée._

 _-Ne dis pas ça!_ protesta Rose, s'attirant un énième sourire triste.

 _-C'est la vérité, petit soleil. La vie sur le Tardis sans toi .. Nous étions détruits. Nous sommes tous retombés dans nos démons,_ souffla-t-il. _Et pas forcément ceux que vous croyez,_ marmonna-t-il en voyant leurs regards peu discrets sur ses marques.

Son regard croisa celui de l'autre Jack: tous deux n'avaient plus échangé un mot depuis la crise de celui-ci. En fait, Futur Jack avait à peine parlé au reste de l'équipage : il n'avait pas échappé à celui-ci combien son regard demeurait rivé sur Rose, évitant soigneusement le Docteur.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils lui avaient beaucoup parlé eux-mêmes : sa vision était à peine supportable, le contraste avec leur compagnon actuel plus violent que jamais.

Que dire du train de pensées de l'intéressé.

Le capitaine plissa les lèvres, avant de grogner à l'encontre de son triste jumeau :

 _-Un mot._

Sans attendre sa réponse, il partit en direction du couloir, sa démarche brutale. Le Docteur et Rose échangèrent un regard inquiet : Jack était lourdement affecté par la découverte de cette version de son futur. Qui ne le serait pas ? Leur ami allait avoir besoin de tout leur soutien.

* * *

Jack attendait son double devant la bibliothèque, appuyé contre le mur : les bras croisés, il le regarda s'approcher, sa démarche incertaine contrastant avec la posture dure de son double passé. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa cheville blessée.

 _-Comment_ ?

L'hésitation de son jumeau ne lui échappa pas.

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé,_ grogna-t-il.

Un soupir.

 _-Je ne te le dirai pas, alors, même si c'est la vérité._

 _-Ne me …_

 _-S'il te plait.. S'il te plait, c'est déjà si dur,_ murmura l'autre Jack en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Jack sentit sa réplique mourir dans sa gorge. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, son cœur se serrant devant la souffrance qui émanait de chaque port de son futur lui.

Ce miroir déformé et abject de ce qu'il était.

Ce n'était pas lui. Cet homme avait cessé d'être lui il y avait si longtemps maintenant.

 _-Dur ?_

 _-Les revoir.. Me revoir .. En vie, en forme, heureux,_ marmonna l'intéressé. _Cela fait si longtemps.._

 _-Six mois._

 _-Cela semble plutôt six siècles..._

Jack tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois en face depuis leur rencontre sur le flanc du volcan. Ses yeux se rivèrent dans ceux émaciés du plus âgé, le forçant à lui répondre.

 _-Dis-moi._

 _-Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi._

 _-Ne pense pas pour moi,_ grogna-t-il. _Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes!_

 _-Nous sommes exactement les mêmes. Tu crois que c'est simple de te voir? Me voir? Quand je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme,_ siffla très bas son jumeau.

 _-Justement! J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as pu devenir ainsi! Tu ne leur as pas tout dit,_ lui reprocha-t-il. _Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu fuis le Doc. Tu évites son regard, et tu fais tout pour rester loin de lui,_ l'accusa Jack.

 _-Je_ .. Son double serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes et y laissant des marques rouges alors qu'il luttait pour conserver son calme. _Je ne peux.. Il est le plus dur à regarder,_ souffla-t-il finalement.

 _-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce .._

Les yeux de Jack se posèrent sur la peau marbrée de son futur lui, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour former un rond horrifié.

 _-Non !_

 _-Que .. Non ! Il ne m'a jamais battu!_ s'exclama son jumeau, épouvanté.

 _-Mais c'est lui! C'est lui qui.._

 _-Non ! C'est plus compliqué que ça!_ _Il .. Nous... Après.. après Rose .. Lui et moi .. On était cassé,_ tenta d'expliquer Futur Jack d'une voix hachée _. Le Doc...Il a perdu la tête … Moi aussi … Je ne supportais plus de voir Rose sous perfusion, je voulais … la laisser partir, mais le Docteur, il .._

 _-Il l'aimait trop pour cela.._

 _-Jusqu'au bout.. Ces deux-là étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, sans elle, il ne supportait plus de vivre._. murmura très bas Futur Jack. _Il était épuisé, il a mis toute son énergie et désespoir à sauver Rose, il ne me voyait plus... Mais il n'arrivait à rien, alors il a perdu la tête.._

 _-Cela n'excuse rien,_ répliqua Jack, son ventre se tordant à la pensée que son ami, son mentor puisse …

 _-Non.. Il ne m'a jamais attaqué, tu sais,_ le défendit son double. _C'est juste.. Parfois, il se mettait en colère.. et c'est moi qui le gérais... J'étais seul face à lui … Je ne lui en veux pas, mais … Le revoir, même dans une ligne temporelle où il n'a jamais perdu l'esprit.. Je ne peux pas_ , souffla-t-il.

Le silence retomba. Jack sentait la nausée monter en lui. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

 _-Il s'en voulait tellement après à chaque fois, c'est lui qui me soignais.. Il ne m'a jamais rien reproché, tu sais.. Mais ses yeux.. Il souriait déjà peu, mais après Rose.. Il n'était plus qu'un coquille sans âme. Notre fou aux grandes oreilles.._ Un sourire affectueux étira les lèvres fatiguées. _Parfois, cette facette de lui remontait, et pendant un temps, je pouvais croire qu'il était toujours là. Elle a complètement disparu quand il a compris ce qu'il me faisait.. Quand son cerveau a finalement accepté la vérité..._

Un long soupir échappa à l'ancien compagnon.

 _-Il n'était pas le seul qui.._ L'homme déglutit. _J'ai aussi perdu la tête.._ Il détourna les yeux. _J'avais besoin d'oublier.._

Le capitaine plissa les lèvres, son expression se durcissant un peu plus alors qu'il luttait pour conserver le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'avait pas besoin de détails pour savoir ce que son jumeau avait pu faire pour tenter d'oublier.

Ils étaient les mêmes, après tout.

 _-Je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Et tant pis si j'y passais, au moins j'aurai essayé quelque chose pour les sauver. Sauver notre famille... Je me suis loupé, au début, j'ai atterri près de Rose,_ expliqua-t-il. _Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas employé_ , marmonna-t-il en frottant son bracelet.

Un silence lourd s'en suivit. Jack avait laissé tomber son visage entre ses mains, tentant de dissimuler ses larmes, mais ses épaules tremblaient sans contrôle. Futur Jack se mordilla la lèvre, se maudissant pour l'avoir ainsi spoilé sur une ligne temporelle disparue. Il secoua la tête, marmonnant :

 _-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu saches cela. N'oublie pas à quel point tu l'aimes, je t'en prie ! Notre Tardis.. Il était détruit, mais le tien est toujours debout. Le temps a été changé,_ rappela-t-il doucement, et vraiment, comment pouvait-il être celui à lui apporter du confort après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu? _Peux-tu juste.. s'il te plait.. Pousse ces deux abrutis dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour moi, ok? J'ai passé trop de temps à les voir se tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Et Jack.. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes. La vie est trop courte pour se permettre des longs détours._

 _-Je .._ Le capitaine détourna la tête. _À quoi bon ? Il ne m'aime pas._

 _-Qui te l'a dit ? Lui ? N'oublie pas la première règle, Jack : le Docteur ment toujours,_ lui rappela son jumeau avant de se lever, se dirigeant sans un mot vers la salle de contrôle où les attendaient leurs amis anxieux.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ce fut pour voir Futur Jack se jeter immédiatement sur Rose, la blonde poussant un petit cri surpris alors qu'il l'étreignait avec force.

 _-Hé!_ rit Jack en le voyant faire.

Le duo haussa les sourcils, surpris devant sa réaction : à peine une demie-heure auparavant, Jack montrait les crocs en présence de son double. Il semblait avoir fait la paix avec ce dernier, cependant.

La blonde lança un sourire étincelant à son ami, l'en remerciant silencieusement, avant de froncer les sourcils en le voyant traverser la pièce à grands pas pour enrouler ses bras autour du Docteur dans un hug désespéré.

 _-Jack,_ pesta celui-ci, _vous m'étouffez._

 _-Vous avez deux cœurs, je suis certain que vous respirez parfaitement,_ répliqua l'intéressé en augmentant son étreinte.

 _-Vous allez bien?_ s'inquiéta son ami.

 _-Non,_ balbutia-t-il d'une voix misérable. _Non, pas du tout,_ ajouta-t-il alors qu'un hoquet violent le saisissait. _Doc .. Mon Doc.._

 _-Je suis là, fiston,_ marmonna ce dernier, en répondant maladroitement à son étreinte.

Rose le regarda faire, son inquiétude augmentant de seconde en seconde. Qu'avaient bien pu se raconter les deux hommes pour que son Jack se mette dans un tel état ? D'ordinaire, jamais il ne montrait son chagrin en public. Comme s'il partageait les pensées de son jumeau, Futur Jack sanglota, enroulant ses mains autour de son crâne.

 _-Jack, calme-toi,_ souffla Rose, avant de gémir lorsque ce dernier plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec désespoir.

Le Docteur fit un pas en avant pour le stopper, mais le Jack de son époque leva la main, l'arrêtant. Il lui fit un signe de tête vers Rose, qui avait glissé ses mains dans les longs cheveux sales de l'autre Jack, le rapprochant d'elle.

Peu importait l'état de Jack Harkness, la jeune femme répondrait toujours présente pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin.

 _-Je t'aime,_ geignit l'homme, son front posé contre le sien. _Je t'ai toujours aimée.. Tu me manques,_ pleura-t-il.

 _-Je suis là, Jack_ , murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

 _-Non .. Tu es elle sans l'être... La mienne .. Cela fait si longtemps..._

 _-Je suis là, Jack,_ répéta Rose en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire _. Je ne vais nulle part._

 _-Aussi obstinée que dans mon souvenir.. Tu veilleras sur eux, petit soleil?_ supplia-t-il.

La blonde sentit un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres devant le vieux surnom.

 _-Evidemment._

 _-Je peux partir en paix, alors,_ murmura-t-il, son expression apaisée. _Je suis désolé pour le bazar que j'ai provoqué_ , marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers le Docteur, son regard fuyant le sien.

 _-Vous nous avez sauvés, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Jack,_ répliqua ce dernier.

 _-Est-ce que.. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, j'aimerai le passer avec vous, si.._

 _-Bien sûr,_ sourit le Docteur en lui tendant la main.

Futur Jack hésita un instant, avant qu'un minuscule sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage, ses yeux s'illuminant devant le geste: sans un mot, il glissa ses doigts dans ceux du Docteur, laissant celui-ci le guider. Le duo les regarda partir en silence, chacun tentant de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver?_ voulut savoir Rose.

 _-Il va disparaître_ , répondit simplement Jack. _Il n'a plus sa place ici, le temps a été changé._

 _-Disparaître, comme disparaître ? Juste s'effacer? C'est horrible!_ s'exclama la jeune femme.

 _-C'est comme cela que cela fonctionne,_ soupira son ami, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol, éprouvé.

 _-Ça va?_ s'inquiéta Rose en posant la main sur son bras. _Vous avez parlé si longtemps, on s'inquiétait._

 _-Je .. Oui .. Non.. Je ne sais pas, Rosie,_ admit-il. _J'ai appris certaines choses que j'aurai préféré ne pas savoir._

 _-Du type?_

 _-Du type tu ne veux pas savoir,_ répliqua-t-il. _Disons simplement.. que le Tardis était brisé, dans tous les sens du terme._

Il secoua la tête, avant de marmonner, son expression défaite :

 _-J'ai besoin d'être seul. Si l'un de vous veut se bourrer la tronche avec moi, je serai dans la salle de gym,_ commenta-t-il, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

Le Docteur avait remonté en silence le couloir avec son compagnon, sa main ne lâchant jamais la sienne alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une pièce précise. Le Tardis devait avoir senti leur détresse commune, car sa belle ouvrit immédiatement l'une des premières portes, un souffle chaud encourageant les deux hommes à y pénétrer.

Jack sentit un sourire fatigué naitre sur ses lèvres. Le Tardis. La seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, même quand tout était tombé en lambeaux. Le vaisseau devait connaître en détail ce qui lui était arrivé, il en était certain : le Docteur lui avait expliqué une fois qu'elle nageait dans la rivière multicolore du temps, alternant entre tous les moments des vies l'environnant. Elle était capable de discerner toutes les lignes temporelles, même celles n'existant plus ou celles qui n'auraient jamais lieu.

Le vaisseau ronronna, son rire doux résonnant dans son esprit et celui du Docteur qui sourit.

Sa belle avait toujours adoré Jack, prenant sa défense dès son arrivée. Presque huit mois après, le Docteur la bénissait pour s'être montrée têtue. Jack était un soleil qui avait illuminé sa vie.

Ce qui rendait encore plus difficile de le voir dans cet état.

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su protéger ses compagnons, Rose la première: cette pensée lui tordit une nouvelle fois l'estomac. L'idée que la jeune terrienne ait pu tomber dans le coma parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de s'interposer assez vite entre elle et ce stupide rocher le rendait malade.

Les conséquences de son incompétence avaient été désastreuses: y repenser faisait naitre en lui une nausée à peine contrôlable.

Une musique douce s'éleva dans son esprit, en caressant chaque recoin et faisant fuir les pensées noires.

Le Tardis tentait de le soutenir, à sa manière.

La porte devant eux s'ouvrit davantage, révélant la bibliothèque. Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent : ce lieu avait toujours été leur refuge privé, la pièce où tous deux avaient partagé beaucoup de leurs meilleurs moments. Le Seigneur du temps l'entraina jusqu'à leur petite alcôve, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'une couverture bleu marine apparaissait de nulle part.

L'ancien capitaine roula des yeux.

 _-Je ne suis pas malade_ , ronchonna-t-il, s'attirant un regard sévère.

 _-Couverture. Ordre du Docteur._

Jack baissa la tête, dissimulant son sourire. Leurs joutes verbales lui avaient tellement manqué. Une larme coula sur sa joue creusée par le chagrin alors que les vieux souvenirs heureux remontaient à la surface. La main de son ami se posa sur celle-ci, faisant disparaître la petite goutte avant de remonter vers sa tempe pour la caresser.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ murmura le Docteur. _Je suis tellement désolé... J'ai échoué.._

Jack secoua la tête.

 _-Ce n'était la faute de personne.. C'était un accident.. Un horrible accident.._

 _-C'est mon travail de vous protéger, vous êtes ma responsabilité._

Jack posa sa main sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'enivrant de ce toucher.

 _-Toujours aussi borné … Quand comprendrez-vous que nous faisons nos propres choix? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Doc._

 _-Vous êtes mes compagnons,_ protesta ce dernier, ses cœurs battant la chamade au contact de leurs mains liées.

 _-Ce mot signifiait tant pour moi à une époque.. Je .._

Un sanglot le secoua, son visage se posant sur l'épaule du plus âgé : celui-ci hésita, avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait tellement peur de le blesser, comment était-il sensé s'y prendre ?

 _-Dites-moi la vérité, capitaine. Ce n'était pas six mois_. L'intéressé tressaillit. _Il faut bien plus que six petits mois pour perdre tant de poids. Je vous ai scanné plusieurs fois avec mon tournevis, votre masse musculaire est au niveau minimum._

Jack ferma les yeux, son visage enfoui dans le vieux pull si familier. Il aurait dû savoir que le Docteur ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses mensonges.

Le Docteur savait toujours tout.

 _-Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir davantage,_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Je ne vous reproche rien, vieil ami. Dites-moi simplement la vérité, vous savez qu'elle ne sortira pas d'ici. J'ai besoin de savoir,_ ajouta plus doucement le plus âgé.

Une main frêle saisit son pull, avant qu'une petite voix ne marmonne :

 _-Je n'ai pas entièrement menti.. Six mois avant que l'on ne comprenne qu'il n'y avait rien à faire... Deux ans avant que je ne vole mon bracelet pour remonter le temps._

Le silence qui s'en suivit était plus lourd qu'une masse de béton.

 _-Il sait.. Votre Jack m'a demandé.. Il va avoir besoin de votre soutien.. Aidez-le, Docteur,_ ajouta-t-il, le fixant soudainement droit dans les yeux, et par Rassilon, son expression était devenue féroce. _Aidez-le,_ répéta-t-il, _comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Soyez un Docteur._

 _-Comment puis-je l'être quand il semble que j'ai brisé toutes mes promesses?_ demanda ce dernier, sa voix faible. _Je n'ai pas su vous protéger.. et vous avez subi mes démons.. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas me haïr?_ s'exclama-t-il, son incompréhension évidente.

Jack baissa la tête.

 _-Je vous ai haï.. à un moment.. Mais cela n'a pas duré._

 _-Pourquoi?_ répéta le Docteur.

 _-N'est-ce pas évident?_ répondit très doucement son compagnon, son regard plongeant dans le sien.

La gorge du Docteur s'assécha. Les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme le fixaient, leur intensité si puissante qu'il sentit son double rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

Il avait toujours été conscient des sentiments de Jack à son égard. Par jeu ou par lâcheté, peut-être un mélange des deux, il n'avait jamais répondu réellement. Cela s'était toujours limité à du flirt, très souvent à la limite du convenable, certes, mais la frontière n'avait jamais été traversée.

À quel point cet homme l'aimait-il pour pouvoir lui pardonner l'enfer ?

Son compagnon tendit avec hésitation la main vers lui : voyant que le Docteur ne reculait pas, il la posa sur sa joue, la caressant lentement avant de se rapprocher de lui.

 _-Jack …_

 _-Je vais mourir, Doc.. Dernier baiser du condamné,_ répondit l'intéressé dans un rire sans joie. _Accordez-moi cela, s'il vous plait._ Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il ajouta : _Je .. J'ai peur, Doc, je vais disparaître.. J'ai peur de ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté, je ne veux pas être seul.._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas seul,_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps en enveloppant son visage de ses mains, avant de l'attirer à lui. _Jamais,_ affirma-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme s'agrippa à lui, ses mains frêles s'enfonçant dans son pull en même temps qu'il lui répondait avec désespoir. Les doigts du Docteur glissèrent dans ses cheveux, y errant quelques instants avant de descendre dans son dos. Partout où ses mains passaient, la douleur, cette vieille amie à présent familière, disparaissait, laissant place à une chaleur douce.

Déjà, il pouvait se sentir partir : le monde autour de lui se faisait plus flou, sa vision s'emplissant d'un brouillard doré tandis que les sons devenaient moins distincts.

 _-Ne me laissez pas,_ entendit-il le Docteur murmurer.

 _-Je suis toujours là, Dokidoc.. Votre Jack est là.. Prenez soin de lui pour moi._

 _-Je le jure,_ pleura son ami, ses lèvres caressant les siennes alors que son étreinte se faisait plus forte. _Pardonnez-moi_ ..

 _-Je vous ai déjà pardonné, Docteur. Je ne peux pas haïr un homme que j'aime.. Je crois que je vous ai aimé dès le premier jour,_ rit-il tristement _. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais vu._

 _-J'ai été lâche, je suis désolé.._

 _-Ne jamais être cruel, ne jamais être lâche.. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais renoncer.._

Le Docteur sursauta violemment en entendant son vieux serment être répété au mot près. Jack le fixait, ce petit sourire coquin qui l'avait toujours rendu fou aux lèvres. Les cœurs du Docteur se brisèrent en voyant son corps commencer à disparaître.

 _-Un jour viendra où vous raconterez le sens de cette promesse à votre Jack. Par Rassilon, faites que ce ne soit pas dans les mêmes conditions que moi.. Ce sont les plus beaux mots d'espoir qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, soyez digne d'eux, Dokidoc._

 _-Comment …_

 _-Le passé n'a pas d'importance, concentrez-vous sur le présent et l'avenir. Ils sont là, tous les deux, maintenant. Faites-leur confiance, aimez-les. Oh, aimez-les férocement, Docteur! Vivez!_ La main de Jack effleura sa tempe alors qu'il se penchait pour lui voler un ultime baiser. _Oh, et, Docteur? Cela a été un honneur._

* * *

 ** _Bonne annéééééééééééééééée 2018! *s'enfuit loin*  
_**

 ** _*n'a aucune honte*_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dernier chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

Le Docteur ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir Jack débarquer dans sa chambre: s'il y en avait bien un en dehors de Rose qui pouvait le débusquer quand il ne voulait pas être trouvé, c'était le capitaine.

Le Tardis avait dû l'aider, la coquine. Son vaisseau lui décocha de l'air tiède, le grondant silencieusement. Le Docteur grogna silencieusement à son intention, avant de lever les yeux vers Jack, qui attendait à la porte, son anxiété émanant de chacun de ses pores.

 _-Ne restez pas là planté comme un piquet, on va croire que je vais vous mordre,_ bougonna-t-il.

En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait immédiatement rebondi sur la blague salace évidente, mais cette fois, son compagnon demeura silencieux, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de venir le rejoindre sur le lit.

Fantastique.

Comment était-il sensé l'aider? _Rose, où êtes-vous quand j'ai besoin de vous?_ pensa-t-il en regardant son ami attendre sans un mot. Le souvenir de l'échange passionné partagé avec son double demeurait gravé dans son esprit, la pointe de ses oreilles rosissant juste à se remémorer l'intensité du moment.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé embrasser Jack. Non pas qu'il y ait jamais pensé, bien sûr, il était évident qu'il n'avait aucun crush sur le jeune homme, c'était juste que quitte à le faire, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas avec un jumeau brisé d'un futur alternatif disparu venu réparer ses erreurs.

Par Rassilon, que la situation était gênante.

Jack aurait certainement eu beaucoup à dire s'il avait été au courant, mais il ne le serait jamais. Comme s'il allait lui dire! Le Docteur avait certainement beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Jack: cela avait juste été un geste instinctif, un moyen de réconforter l'homme brisé perdu dans ses bras.

Le dernier souhait d'un condamné.

Il ne le referait absolument pas si le choix lui était donné.

 _-Il est parti?_ murmura son compagnon en jouant du bout des doigts avec la couverture bleu marine, le tirant de ses pensées mouvementées.

Le Seigneur du temps hocha la tête, se forçant à revenir dans le présent. Jack était devant lui, ici et maintenant: la ligne temporelle alternative avait été effacée, ses amis étaient tous saufs, le capitaine compris.

Cela n'en rendait pas l'autre ligne de temps moins réelle. Et à en juger par la manière dont les mains de son compagnon tremblaient, celui-ci partageait sa pensée.

 _-C'est fini, Jack, tout va bien. Rien ne vous arrivera,_ tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

 _-Mais c'est.. C'est arrivé, Doc .._ La voix de son ami tremblait. _Ce n'est pas parce que cela a été effacé que cela n'a pas existé! Je voyage dans le temps depuis des années, n'essayez pas de me le faire croire!_

 _-Je n'essaye rien du tout,_ répliqua-t-il en se maudissant encore une fois pour son incapacité à communiquer. _Mais le temps a été changé, vous êtes en sécurité. Je vous le promets,_ insista-t-il en serrant instinctivement sa main entre les siennes.

Jack baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées: il déglutit, avant de relever la tête vers le Docteur dont les oreilles avaient viré au rouge. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants, leurs émotions miroitant dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement, s'avouant ce qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à dire à voix haute.

 _-J'ai peur, Doc,_ murmura Jack, sa voix tremblante, et par Rassilon, on aurait dit son double à peine quinze minutes plus tôt.

Le Docteur devait se répéter que Jack n'était ni blessé ni mort, mais bien en vie, devant lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas marqué d'une autre manière.

 _-C'est moi.. C'est moi si Rose avait été.. été.. Oh par tous les dieux,_ gémit-il en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

 _-Jack,_ souffla le Seigneur du temps en attrapant celles-ci. _Jack, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi,_ répéta-t-il plus fermement, plongeant ses iris bleu gris dans ses prunelles bleu marine humides. _Je suis là, je suis là, Jack. Vous êtes en sécurité, vous m'entendez? Je suis là, gamin, et je ne vous lâche pas,_ affirma-t-il.

Son ami agrippa son pull, se collant désespéramment contre lui. Le Docteur pouvait sentir son souffle chaotique contre sa peau, la chaleur de son corps blotti contre le sien augmentant son double rythme cardiaque déjà beaucoup trop élevé.

Maudit gosse qui lui faisait de l'effet au pire des moments.

 _-J'ai peur.. Ce qu'il était.. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui,_ sanglota le jeune homme.

 _-Ce ne sera jamais le cas,_ répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme en le serrant contre lui, le laissant plonger son visage dans son cou.

À quel point son double était-il désespéré pour laisser une telle situation arriver? C'était la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser depuis qu'il avait vu apparaître le jumeau brisé de son ami. Le Docteur n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse: la simple idée de perdre Rose ravivait les parties les plus noires de son esprit.

Les sanglots de Jack s'étaient fait silencieux, les larmes coulant à flot contre son pull et inondant le tissu. Les cœurs du Docteur se brisèrent davantage devant cette image: la dernière fois que Jack avait montré un tel désespoir avait été pendant leur conversation tendue à l'auberge, peu après la nuit qu'il avait passée avec James et Ariane.

C'était une image qu'il se serait passé de revoir.

 _-Je.. Je suis désolé_ , marmonna le jeune homme, sans pour autant quitter l'abri rassurant de son cou à présent humide. _Je .. j'en mets partout.._

 _-Vous ferez la lessive à ma place_ , bougonna le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Pas capable de laver votre linge seul, à votre âge? C'est triste, Alzheimer,_ commenta Jack, s'attirant un grognement joueur de la part de l'intéressé. _Je .. merci ..,_ murmura-t-il en relevant finalement la tête pour le fixer, ses yeux rouges bouffis et son nez humide.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Être toujours là.. même si je ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis.._

 _-Vous faites bien plus que cela, vous résolvez les problèmes quand j'en suis incapable,_ répliqua le Docteur en essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts rugueux. _Vous êtes mon digne compagnon, capitaine._

Jack baissa la tête, avant de la relever pour le dévisager de nouveau, ses grandes prunelles trop bleues se perdant de nouveau dans les siennes. Les cœurs des deux hommes manquèrent un battement alors qu'ils réalisaient leur atroce proximité.

 _-Doc_ , souffla le capitaine en tendant la main vers lui.

Il aurait dû le stopper. Il aurait vraiment, vraiment dû l'arrêter. Mais tout ce que le Seigneur du temps put faire fut de rester figé, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant alors que le visage de Jack se rapprochait à une vitesse infiniment lente du sien.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant une Rose qui entra en trombe. Le Docteur grogna lorsqu'elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, rompant au passage son étreinte avec Jack et faisant reculer précipitamment celui-ci.

 _-Rose..._

 _-J'ai besoin d'un câlin,_ marmonna celle-ci en se serrant contre lui.

 _-Bien sûr,_ marmonna-t-il en tentant maladroitement de lui répondre, et ce alors que Jack se détournait, ses joues rouges.

Il prêta à peine attention aux paroles de la jeune humaine, ses yeux rivés sur son compagnon qui refusait de rencontrer son regard. Si Rose était entrée quelques secondes plus tard..

 _-Docteur ? Docteur, vous n'écoutez pas._

Le Seigneur du temps sursauta en entendant la voix accusatrice de la blonde : celle-ci le fixait, clairement blessée. Que venait-elle de dire ?

 _-Rose ?_

 _-Je disais que votre pull est trempé, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

Le silence qui suivit sa question alourdit un peu plus l'atmosphère. Rose tourna la tête, notant enfin la présence de Jack. Son ami jouait de nouveau avec la couverture, sa tête baissée ne parvenant pas à dissimuler ses yeux rouges.

 _-Merde … Jack, je suis désolée_ , murmura la jeune femme. _Je m'incruste alors que.._

 _-Reste,_ souffla le capitaine en l'attrapant pour la serrer contre lui. _S'il te plait.._

Son amie lui répondit sans hésiter, l'étreignant avec force alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou. Rose jeta un coup d'oeil au Docteur, hésitant un instant, avant de venir déposer un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack lui répondit avec douceur, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas elle qu'il aurait aimé embrasser en cet instant.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son absence, alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre eux. Le Docteur, pour sa part, avait noté le masque tombé sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce n'était que des détails, auquel seul un œil expérimenté prêterait attention : un sourire fin mais qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, la manière dont sa voix demeurerait controlée et manquerait de naturel, ou encore cette façon qu'auraient ses doigts de tordre la couverture alors qu'il se forçait à prêter attention à la conversation.

Le Docteur connaissait son Jack par cœur.

Et Jack était complètement perdu.

 _-Je vais aller me prendre une bière, bien solide, si l'un de vous veut me rejoindre,_ commenta la jeune femme.

La voix de Rose mourut alors que son commentaire échouait à tirer une réaction des deux hommes.

 _-Docteur_ ?

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite, son expression soudainement très jeune. Le Seigneur du temps échangea un regard avec Jack, le duo prenant une décision commune silencieuse. Un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres, et le capitaine lança, taquin :

 _-Envie de te bourrer ? Tu me déçois, Rosie ! Tu n'es bien qu'une sale Anglaise ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que tu ne tiens rien ! Une bière et tu roules sous la table ! On reparle de Pan IV ?_

 _-Jack!_ s'exclama la blonde d'une voix aiguë, ses joues rouges.

Celui-ci recula pour éviter la gifle, son rire résonnant dans la pièce.

 _-Je peux t'aider à te rappeler, si tu veux._

 _-Pervers !_

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à une époque !_

 _-Je vais t'arracher les yeux!_ rit la blonde.

 _-Non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !_

 _-Je t'aime plus !_

 _-Oh, mon cœur, Docteur, l'entendez-vous se briser?_ se lamenta le capitaine en posant théâtralement la main sur l'organe en question.

 _-Allez vous reproduire ailleurs, saleté de singes! Pas sur mon lit!_ répliqua l'intéressé, rentrant dans son jeu.

 _-Avec vous ?_

 _-Vous aimeriez bien, hein?_ grogna le Docteur, ses lèvres s'étirant pour former ce sourire qui faisait toujours rougir Jack jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

Cela ne manqua pas. Les joues du capitaine prirent une jolie teinte écrevisse, en même temps que son propre sourire salace apparaissait sur son visage, la pique prête à sortir.

Rose poussa un grognement.

 _-Je vous laisse nous faire des bébés ? Parce que je me sens de trop, là !_

 _-Tu peux te joindre à nous_ , commenta Jack, malicieux.

 _-La ferme, Harkness ! Je vais plutot aller prendre une douche, tiens, je pue ! Et toi aussi !_

 _-Une douche ? Oh, j'aime ce mot! Je peux venir t'aider? Je te gratterai le dos,_ ronronna le capitaine.

 _-Harkness,_ grogna le Docteur, se sentant soudainement très possessif à l'égard de Rose.

 _-Vous pouvez venir, si vous voulez_ , roucoula l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui, et par Adonis, comment pouvait-il être si attirant les yeux rouges et les vêtements défaits ?

 _-Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, dégagez de ma chambre!_ s'exclama-t-il, battant des mains.

Rose lui tira la langue, avant de partir en sautillant, la porte claquant derrière elle. Le sourire de Jack disparut au même instant, ses épaules s'affaissant.

 _-Au moins, il y en a une qui se sent mieux,_ marmonna-t-il.

Le Docteur posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule, ne sachant comment le réconforter: son compagnon tourna la tête vers lui, son expression défaite.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas seul, Jack,_ affirma-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Son ami releva vers lui un regard de chien battu.

 _-Non ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Mon Docteur,_ souffla Jack en se jetant sur lui, son étreinte aussi féroce que douloureuse. _Mon Docteur.._

Les cœurs de celui-ci s'emplirent encore un peu plus d'amour pour le forcené qui l'étouffait à lui en briser les côtes. Jack avait fermé les yeux, s'emplissant de sa présence autant que cela lui était humainement possible.

Tout irait bien tant que le Docteur serait là, pensa-t-il. Son ami, le seul, le vrai, pas l'ombre décrite par son lui du futur. Et tant si pis s'il ne l'aimerait jamais de la manière que ce dernier l'avait affirmé.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve d'homme condamné, un souhait fou. Jack ne doutait pas de la tendresse du Seigneur du temps à son égard, mais jamais celui-ci ne l'aimerait de la manière dont le capitaine le désirait. Les cœurs du Seigneur du temps n'appartenaient qu'à Rose.

Cela n'empêcherait pas Jack de profiter de chaque instant à ses cotés.


	30. Chapter 30

**FF bug, j'avais plus de net.. bref gros bazar, j'espère que le chapitre final va passer! Merci aux lecteurs et followers, le tome 4 est en cours de pensées, mais je peux pas promette de dates.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30  
**

* * *

Rose lâcha un grognement frustré : cela faisait bientôt une demie-heure qu'elle tournait en rond dans le Tardis, à la recherche de ses amis. Jack n'était pas dans le gymnase, ni dans sa chambre, ni celle du Docteur. Elle était déjà passée plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque, et la cuisine était vide.

Où étaient-ils passés, nom de Dieu ?

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Elle se frotta le crâne, marmonnant :

- _Tu ne peux pas m'aider ? J'en ai assez de les chercher._

Les lumières dorées se mirent à clignoter, un souffle chaud effleurant sa joue avant que l'éclairage du couloir change de couleur.

\- _Par là ? Merci !_

Quelques tournants et clignotements plus tard, la jeune femme s'immobilisait devant une porte de bois. Elle n'y aurait jamais prêté attention sans les indications du Tardis, mais là encore, il existait tant de pièces et portes sur ce vaisseau qu'il était impossible de toutes les retenir, d'autant qu'elles ne cessaient de changer de place.

Le Tardis, affirmait souvent le Docteur, possédait son propre caractère.

Rose sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsque la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, révélant une petite pièce aux couleurs chaudes emplie de coussins et canapés. Ses amis étaient assis sur l'un d'eux, le bras de Jack passé autour des épaules du Docteur alors que ce dernier lui faisait la lecture. Le jeune homme avait replié ses jambes, son corps pressé contre celui du Seigneur du temps qui, loin de s'en plaindre, semblait apprécier grandement la proximité.

Ariane aurait été avec elle, elle aurait hurlé au mariage.

- _Je dérange?_ demanda-t-elle en souriant.

 _-Jamais_! répliqua le Docteur en posant son livre, les deux hommes souriant à leur tour en la voyant entrer.

Sans surprise, la blonde alla s'assoir à côté du Seigneur du temps, sa main sur son bras alors que Jack posait son visage sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Le trio demeura ainsi silencieux un certain temps, chacun appréciant simplement la présence des autres.

- _C'est bon, alors ?_ murmura Rose. _La ville est sauve ? On n'a pas fait tout cela pour rien ?_

 _-Non ! Sauvée de sauvée,_ confirma le Docteur, ses yeux brillant de bonheur à cette pensée.

 _-Mais on a réussi à installer qu'un seul explosif,_ rappela sa compagne, inquiète.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, se faisant volontairement sibyllin.

- _Cela aura suffi à diminuer suffisamment l'explosion pour épargner la majorité de la ville, voire permettre l'évacuation._

 _-L'évacuation ? Cessez de parler par énigme !_

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Docteur avant qu'il ne reconnaisse, ses yeux se mettant à pétiller:

- _Les archives racontent que suite à l'explosion du cratère, le maire a décidé une évacuation temporaire, aidé par trois voyageurs sortis de nulle part_

 _-Je me demande de qui il s'agissait,_ renifla Jack, amusé.

 _-Et donc? Il y a eu un tremblement de terre ou pas ?_

- _Beaucoup, beaucoup plus faible,_ répondit le Docteur, ce sourire orgueilleux aux lèvres qu'ils avaient appris à adorer.. _Et ils ont réussi à évacuer à temps. Pas une seule victime, même animale._

 _-Vieux filou!_ s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant. _Vous auriez pu juste le dire !_

 _-Cela l'amusait trop_ , renifla Jack.

Le sourire de la blonde disparut avant qu'elle ne murmure, honteuse :

- _Jack ? Je .. Je suis désolée.. C'est ma faute.._

 _-De quoi tu parles?_ demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

 _-Tout ça! Ça ne serait pas arrivé si on n'avait pas remonté le temps! On n'aurait pas croisé nos doubles, et tu.. tu n'aurais pas.._

 _-Arrête là tout de suite, ok?_ la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Ce n'est pas ta faute! On a pris la décision à trois, tu te rappelles ?_

 _-Mais j'ai insisté !_

 _-Et j'ai approuvé ! Et le Doc a piloté le vaisseau ! Rose, ce n'est pas ta faute_ , insista le capitaine avant de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. _Vraiment, ok ?_

- _Mais si on n'avait pas remonté le temps, il n'y aurait pas eu de rocher, et tu … tu.._

 _-Tu penses à moi quand c'est toi qui aurais été blessée.. Comment peux-tu toujours te soucier autant des autres et t'ignorer?_ murmura-t-il affectueusement. _Rose, je ne t'en veux pas. Il ne t'en voulait pas,_ ajouta-t-il, devinant ce qui la tourmentait.

 _-Non_? murmura-t-elle en relevant des yeux constellés de larmes vers lui.

 _-Non ! Pourquoi il t'en aurait voulu ? On prend tous nos propres décisions,_ rappela fermement son ami.

 _-Jack a raison, Rose,_ approuva le Docteur. _S'il y en a un à qui faire des reproches, ici, ce serait moi. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision finale,_ marmonna-t-il.

Ses compagnons froncèrent les sourcils, avant de le frapper en cœur.

- _Cessez de penser que tout est votre faute ! Combien de fois, Docteur?_ pesta Rose.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, préférant détourner la conversation :

- _Je crois me souvenir vous avoir fait une promesse, Rose._

 _-À moi ? Quand ?_

 _-Quand nous marchions pour aller poser l'explosif, vous m'avez demandé quelque chose,_ murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Rose fronça les sourcils, avant de déchanter.

- _Oui, mais.. Vous n'êtes pas obligé.. Pas si cela fait trop mal._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui fait trop mal?_ intervint Jack.

 _-Parler de sa planète.. son peuple.._

La bouche du capitaine se referma, son cœur se mettant à battre à tout rompre alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le Seigneur du temps, l'espoir faisant illuminer ses yeux. Celui-ci inspira profondément, avant de murmurer, sa gorge serrée :

- _Ce n'est pas votre faute.. C'est juste que.._ Il déglutit. Parler lui était toujours si difficile. _Parler .. fait mal. Me souvenir .. C'est trop dur. Ma planète.. Elle est détruite,_ souffla-t-il très bas, une larme unique coulant sur sa joue.

 _-Hey, c'est ok,_ murmura Rose en serrant sa main. _Vous n'avez pas à le faire si vous ne voulez pas._

 _-Rose a raison, ne vous faites pas souffrir, Docteur,_ ajouta Jack en caressant gentiment son bras, avant de reprendre sa place à côtés de lui.

Le Docteur secoua la tête, son regard faisant la navette entre ses deux amis, ses fidèles compagnons, toujours présents malgré tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient pu subir à ses cotés.

L'innocence et le dévouement.

Ses deux soleils constamment présents pour l'éclairer dans les ténèbres qu'était devenue sa vie.

De toutes les personnes possibles, Rose et Jack étaient celles qui méritaient le plus des réponses.

- _Elle s'appelait Gallifrey,_ commença-t-il doucement, ses cœurs se serrant à la simple mention du nom de sa planète et tous les souvenirs qu'il réveillait. _Gallifrey, de la constellation de Kasterborous. C'était la plus belle des planètes. Et c'était ma maison._

 _-Cela sonne toujours aussi pompeux que Seigneur du temps,_ commenta Rose, provoquant un fou rire chez Jack. _Quoi ? C'est vrai !_

 _-Oh mais c'est vrai,_ confirma le Docteur, une pointe d'amusement apparaissant dans ses yeux.

 _-Est-ce que vous aviez des robes et des grands casques?_ demanda le capitaine, amusé.

Le Docteur rit, le son détendant un peu plus l'atmosphère.

- _Plutôt des grands cols! Impossible de marcher avec, on tombait une fois sur deux, c'était tout un art.. Je les détestais, je n'ai jamais voulu en porter, sauf à l'Académie, je n'avais pas le choix._

 _-L'Académie ?_

 _-L'école des Seigneurs du temps,_ expliqua-t-il, ses yeux brillant à ce souvenir.

Il avait oublié à quel point parler de sa maison le rendait heureux.

- _ça sonne très Harry Potter,_ renifla Rose. _Vous aviez des préfets ?_

 _-Pas loin,_ sourit-il.

 _-Je parie que vous n'avez jamais été préfet_ , rit Jack. _Vous deviez être le type à sécher les cours qui vous gonflaient et à exceller dans tout le reste. Un petit génie incompris._

Le reniflement qui suivit provoqua un fou rire chez ses compagnons.

- _Cela explique les approximations parfois dans les dates_ , se moqua Rose, s'attirant un regard outré.

 _-Comment osez-vous, Rose Tyler ? Je ne me trompe jamais !_

 _-À peine ! Un an de retard !_

 _-Combien de temps cette histoire va-t-elle me poursuivre?_ grogna-t-il en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

 _-Oh, elle m'a raconté!_ pouffa Jack. _Sérieusement, Doc, un an de retard ? Comment vous avez pu survivre ?_

L'intéressé croisa les bras, son regard dédaigneux.

- _Je ne te dis pas l'enfer à l'arrivée,_ grommela Rose, secouant la tête au souvenir de ses retrouvailles tourmentées avec sa mère. _Et ça se dit voyageur dans le temps et l'espace !_

 _-Je suis un voyageur dans le temps et l'espace ! Le meilleur !_

 _-Oui ? Vous relirez votre manuel, alors, parce que même moi avec mon bracelet, je suis plus précis_ , le taquina Jack.

 _-Bande de singes sans reconnaissance ! On vous emmène dans l'espace et ça râle sur des détails ! Je vous rappelle que nous avons sauvé le monde, ce jour-là !_

 _-De cochons aliens pas aliens créés par des aliens, et ensuite de gros trucs verts dégueus qui pétaient tout le temps ! Merci de me rappeler ça!_ pouffa Rose.

Jack explosa de rire.

- _Oh, il va falloir que tu me la racontes, celle-là !_

 _-Pas mon moment le plus glorieux, je l'admets_ , sourit le Docteur.

Le trio rit une nouvelle fois en cœur.

- _Mais, dites, Docteur, si vous voyagez, est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme vous qui le faisaient aussi?_ demanda Rose, curieuse, avant de grimacer en réalisant son manque de tact.

Une expression nostalgique apparut sur les traits du Seigneur du temps.

- _Il y en avait deux.. Ils ont disparu en même temps que les autres,_ murmura-t-il, avant de repousser le souvenir du Maitre et Romana.

 _-Juste deux? Et le reste de votre peuple ?_

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

- _Mon peuple observait, veillait de loin au respect des règles du temps,_ expliqua-t-il. _J'ai toujours trouvé cela barbant, alors j'ai emprunté un Tardis et je suis parti._

 _-Emprunté_ ?

Un souffle froid s'éleva.

- _Volé_ , rectifia Jack, narquois.

 _-Ce n'est pas voler si on a l'intention de le rendre un jour_ , bougonna le Docteur. _Je voulais voir l'univers avec mes propres yeux,_ admit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _-Je peux comprendre,_ sourit Rose _. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de tester directement !_

 _-N'est-ce pas?_ demanda son ami, cet immense sourire fou apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

 _-Je confirme!_ s'exclama Jack. _Découvrir des peuples, tester les coutumes, embrasser la fille du prince.._

 _-Non, ça c'est juste toi_ , répliqua Rose, s'attirant un sourire grivois.

 _-Rencontrer des fous et monter sur leur vaisseau,_ ajouta le capitaine, un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres.

 _Se créer une famille,_ pensa chacun alors qu'un silence confortable retombait. Rose avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du Seigneur du temps, jouant avec son pull. Le regard de ce dernier croisa celui de Jack, la tendresse émanant de ses prunelles entrainant un sourire doux chez le capitaine.

- _Le Tardis.. Ce n'est pas juste un vaisseau. C_ _'est aussi un refuge pour ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller.. Une maison pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre._

La voix du Docteur était profonde alors qu'il parlait, son regard sans âge étudiant ses compagnons tandis que ces derniers fixaient leur clé.

- _J'ai pris le nom du Docteur, parce qu'il a un sens. Guérir, soigner, protéger,_ énonça-t-il lentement, Jack et Rose relevant les yeux pour le dévisager alors qu'il continuait, son regard perdu dans le vide. _Aider tous ceux dans le besoin, sans distinction d'origine ni de passé.. Donner une seconde chance à tout le monde, mêmes les pires crapules._

Jack baissa la tête en entendant cette phrase. La main du Docteur se posa sur son bras, son regard âgé rencontrant celui humide de l'humain.

- _Je vous ai vu devenir un homme bien, Jack. Vous avez parcouru un immense chemin depuis le jour où vous êtes monté sur mon vaisseau.. Je suis fier de vous,_ reconnut-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La gorge de Jack se serra, sa main entourant fermement sa clé pour ne pas la lâcher.

- _J'ai eu le meilleur des profs,_ souffla-t-il.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

- _Vous ne le devez qu'à vous-même et votre courage. Votre force est en vous, capitaine. Quand je me suis enfui de Gallifrey, j'étais perdu.. La seule chose qu'il me restait était ma promesse. Le serment que j'ai fait en prenant ce nom_ , expliqua-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux pour murmurer très bas, ses cœurs battant à toute allure en même temps qu'il se remémorait les mots: _Ne jamais être cruel, ne jamais être lâche.. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais renoncer._

- _C'est votre promesse?_ souffla Rose. _Elle est magnifique !_

 _-J'aime le penser,_ sourit-il. _Ces clés.. Les clés du Tardis, elles en sont le symbole,_ reconnut-il. _La preuve matérielle que ma promesse tient toujours. Je ne les donne pas à tout le monde.. Il faut la mériter.. Et je crois que vous l'avez largement fait,_ commenta-t-il simplement.

Ses compagnons ne répondirent pas, demeurant sans mot alors que le discours du Docteur et ses implications s'imprégnaient pleinement en eux.

Si les deux hommes entendirent un reniflement s'élever, ils eurent la décence de ne pas commenter.

- _Il fallait absolument que vous fassiez dans l'émotion, hein_? pesta Rose en essuyant ses yeux rougis.

Le Docteur lui lança ce sourire fou étincelant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. La blonde roula des yeux, lui décochant une tape avant de reposer confortablement sa tête sur son épaule, liant ses doigts aux siens. Jack échangea un sourire avec le Seigneur du temps, tous deux communiquant silencieusement comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Le Docteur, Rose Tyler et Jack Harkness, pensa attendrie le Tardis en observant le trio. Ces trois-là seraient sa mort. Il n'existait rien dans les milliards de galaxies environnantes qu'ils ne pouvaient plier à leur volonté s'ils le désiraient vraiment.

L'univers n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

 **FIN**


End file.
